Masked Undercover
by ThornlessSapphirezCrimsonz4178
Summary: Her assignment is to protect students from the darkness specifically the Dark Speeds, but with too much duties to handle and the excess drama and frenemies coming in to her view, will she be able to complete her mission? People you see as friends can become your biggest enemies without knowledge and sometimes it can be the reverse. Veiling yourself in an identity that masks you.#1
1. Chapter 1

**I guess I've edited this a lot and it meets my standards and I think my chapters are presentable.**

**Edited: December 2014. inspired by Cute-Azn-Angel's Shadow Manipulator, but only with the parts to do with ranking.**

**Hope you enjoy and another thing to say to all the readers I may shorten these chapters down, majorly edit it or edit my grammar and stuff like I'm doing with Bodyguard and since this is happening by the time I've finished editing it, it would probably be more than 10 chapters and then from there on I'd carry it on and it's still the same plot though just some details have changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Preparations For Mission<strong>

"Welcome back to HQ Sapphire" the automatic machine spoke as a teenage girl entered her quarter of HQ.

She scanned her aqua eyes that held a gleam which showed her eagerness for her next mission. She bit on her coral coloured lips and sat down, her gaze never left the receiver. Sapphire is her codename when it came to missions, but the name she had used when she wasn't in her disguise was May, May Maple.

Who is May Maple?. Well she's an ordinary girl, but Sapphire well she is one of Hoenn's best occupied spy. May's deemed as a protector from the darkness that lurks within Hoenn. It's ironic how they are so different from each other, but in real fact were the same person.

The most intriguing thing about Sapphire is that she has powers that not many possessed. There were some that were lucky to have the blessing of a power and other weren't so lucky and she is one of the few people who are more than lucky because she had held many powers. Not just one, but more than the average holder and this is a kept secret from the world. Don't spill it!.

Suddenly, a crimson bright light flashed from her receiver which caught her attention it indicated that someone was on the other line.  
>Immediately, May pressed the receiver and put the settings on speaker. May was definitely eager. She hoped she would be intrigued by the mission that was awaiting her.<p>

"Sapphire here my mission?" she asked in a professional tone.

Since the receiver connected to the screen in front of her she saw her commander: Eagle Hawk.  
>He was a man aged around his late 20's. He had spiky brown hair that looked very neat indeed compared to his normal hairstyle that was normally messy and all over the place. He also had very scary mahogany eyes, for some reason everyone had thought Eagle Hawk was a vampire because of his unique eye trait.<p>

"You've heard of the Dark Speeds, right?" It was as if he was expecting May to know. He didn't waste time and give riddles to May, he had given clear information and that was all told by his tone.

"Yes" May spoke slowly. Dark Speeds: a big associations of villains who had previously tried to steal high amounts/ sources of power from anywhere possible and any method possible.

"I know who they are, but what does my mission have to associate with them?" she asked slightly confused from what May had heard was that she was to protect a certain school, but where did Dark Speeds fit in to the mission?.

"Your mission is in LaRousse" he paused "I'm not sure if you're aware but there is a prominent school located there LTA, LaRousse Trance Academy it holds many students who hold powers, just like you... so you see where I'm getting at?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"I guess I do, since Dark Speeds repute to steal certain power sources their next targets are probably LTA as they hold many keepers of powers, am I right?"  
>Eagle Hawk leaned back into his chair slyly smirking "Ah I guess you have grown more intelligent during the years of missions, Sapphire"<p>

"Now since you've summed up your mission you'll have 2 hours to pack before the private jet arrives a few things you need to keep in mind is not to stand out too much as you might blow your cover, dress more suitable like someone of your own age and finally when the jet arrives there will be more information about your mission so make sure to look through it" Eagle Hawk said seriously.

"Is everything clear?"

May smiled "Of course" she said giving one last smile telling him that she is certainly going to enjoy her mission. She then pressed a button on her receiver to disconnect.

"Now down to the wardrobe I'll have to change a lot of my outfits and make myself blend in, I'll go to Johanna for this, then I'll go for equipment I'll go to the specialist area for that and limiters I'll go to the HQ supplements store" May said mentally organising herself with new notes.

"I've only got two hours, I'm sure I'll get to all of it before the jet arrives"

* * *

><p>"Ah May I was wondering what was taking your time, anyways as the departments specialist designer I guess you'd want clothing that would be suitable for teenagers, right?" Johanna asked May. Johanna was clad in a bright green tube dress with simple crème high-heeled boots. Her unique blue hair styled into a pony and to say in short this woman is a perfect designer.<p>

They were both in the co-ordination part of HQ that specialised in designed disguises, clothing and even taught newly applied spies how to behave in certain situations. May wasn't there for chit-chat she needed casual clothing, some formal clothing and stuff normal teenagers would wear in that school as each part of Hoenn had different forms of style and glam.

"Of course, but can you make it quick I also have many other important things to tend to?" May asked looking at Johanna.

"Ah of course would 30 minutes be fine with you?" Johanna asked.

"I guess, but no longer" May muttered as they both walked into the Spy Designer Bouquet where a few spies were already occupied an those who saw May smiled and bowed in respect of her.

"Okay May we'll be quick with this I promise, but I need you to try on a few dresses, casual dresses and fit a few accessories now just stand on the ESD (Emergency Spy Dresser) and we'll begin" Johanna said instructing May to her place in the dressing room of the bouquet. Johanna then sat down on one of the pure white sofas before giving a click of her fingers.

Instantly, May's spy costume changed from her jet-black intimidating look to a ruby-red tank top with golden sequins suds adorned on to her top to form the shape of a rose and a navy-blue denim skirt with silver studs that replaced the belt and finally adorned to her feet were 2.5 inch Chloe Ballroom silver heels.

"Hmm I'd say wear that on a warm casual day, but if it is a cold day put on beige tights and a black or grey cardigan, this will definitely have to go on your mission as you'll notice many girls are fond of dresses, cute clothes and more vibrant colours I guess this is just an insight, but don't worry I'll be sure to put some skinny jeans, red polo shirts, skirts with leggings and trainers for your taste" Johanna said inspecting each part of May's outfit.

It carried on with that for another 20 minutes until every clothing item needed for the mission was complete. It tired May for a few minutes as she had to stand up for so long and gratefully she didn't have to try on accessories as Johanna had hand-picked jewellery and put them in her minimised gadgets along with all the clothing choices, heels, boots, trainers and so on.

Johanna pulled May from her place and placed her on the sofa "Phew that was some time and 10 minutes to spare, now May give me the details of your mission, so if some snobby little girls try ruining my precious designer clothes I'd know where to send extras"

May sighed "Well first Eagle Hawk didn't give much details to my mission about how long it will last for, but he said that there are information sheets in the jet after I leave in 1 hour and 30 minutes, It's at... LaRousse Trance Academy and -"

Johanna gave a light sigh at this which May noticed "Is something wrong?"

"Haha don't mind me, but my daughter is in that Academy and I just hope she's safe" Johanna said in a quiet tone.

"What's her name?"

"Dawn Hikari and if you see her anywhere in the academy just don't mention that you know me, okay?" May gave a confused glance, but nodded at her request.

"Now May make sure you take care of yourself and if you need anything don't hesitate to ring me, but make sure you're not being traced and as you are leaving in your first outfit here is the little black bag that goes with it" Johanna said passing May the little designer bag.

"I know how to take care of myself Auntie and I won't besides I'm not that careless now I guess I'll get going there's still two more places I need to go" May said giving her last greeting.

* * *

><p>The specialist area: this is where all necessary equipment's stored and depending on your rank in HQ (May's being a Z rank triple star the highest) you're allowed certain types of equipment, but only the ones that are up for your rank such as an M rank would be able to use a variety of equipment whereas newcomers and 'A' ranks would only be able to use equipment such as: grappling hooks and by O rank you are officially allowed to use dangerous weapons during missions<p>

"IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED" a machine announced. In HQ there were many ways of Identification: fingerprints, ID cards, eye scanner, voice scanner and pin numbers/ passwords.

May has always chosen to use the eye scanner as it was quick, easy and simple and didn't take much effort. "Sapphire, Z rank triple star identified you may go ahead have a good day".

May entered her section room marked 'Z' and skimmed around all equipment that she would need. May needed equipment that weren't visible to others as she would have them in her bag or disguised as a key charm and there were many perfect choices for her.

May picked up simple pieces of equipment and shrunk them down to their smallest size before putting them into her bag. She actually chose various weapons and equipment and ended up with 10 pieces of equipment and 7 weapons for use.

"Guess that didn't take too long either and only 1 hour left" May said mentally ruling out her preparations one by one. Finally, her last stop would be at the limiters at the supplements store"

* * *

><p>"Vitamins, minerals, potions... AH found it limiters" May said scanning the shop for what she needed.<p>

"I don't think I'll be needing Kitty ears, but I guess I'll take the jewellery: rings, bracelets, chains and earring and power patches" May said picking up the items from her list. She looked at the basket where it was all held and made sure everything she needed was there and when she was sure of it she went to the counter.

"Okay, S-sapphire the total is 22 check points" the cashier said. "Payment method?"

"Ah for this can you deduct this from my check-point credit card?". Check points were the current currency in HQ as 5 check points were equal to £1 and you would earn check points from doing mission, helping out and doing voluntary work.

"Yes Sapphire and this is now deducted hope you have a great day come again soon"

* * *

><p>"Okay now before I leave I'll put the protection necklace on won't want any trouble to occur before I even get there now" May said putting on her protection necklace on. May was in the office and was now officially ready for what her mission would bring her.<p>

'Guess It's about time the jet arrives better get to the elevator' May thought pulling her crimson suitcase to the elevator in which she got in. There were various options to press, but May pressed a big blue button which sent the elevator to the terrace of HQ where her jet would be waiting to take her to LaRousse.

The minute she had got out of the building she met with the cold wind that slapped her face. The wind was very heavy, so heavy that May's eyes were starting to form moisture. May blocked her vision of the wind by covering her hand over her eyes. She then saw a small shiny-black jet already positioned at the take off section.

"Guess this mission will take a while now, hope you all stay safe and out of trouble" May muttered looking back at HQ before boarding her flight to LaRousse.

* * *

><p>"Hmm this is interesting information I hope I'd run into these top trained students as they sound very interesting" May muttered going through her information pack about her mission, so it's confirmed this mission would take a lot of months to fulfil and it seemed the Dark Speeds were looking for a specific thing, but HQ couldn't find out what.<p>

By a few hours later May was just a few minutes away from LaRousse and she would be extra cautious about her surroundings because this was a big task to complete and Eagle Hawk had only gave her big tasks when they were too dangerous for others to handle.

"Miss Sapphire it seems you'll have to skydive down to an unknown forest of some sort in LaRousse, don't worry there is a slim chance for anyone to spot you there and we are doing this so we don't cause any suspicions or inconveniences" the pilot informed in a serious way.

May nodded to the pilot and swiftly grabbed all her belongings and shrunk them into her devices and put them in her black bag. Hastily, May grabbed her parachute opened the jet door which brought in chilly weather and made her exit as she jumped down.

May left her eyes closed and sighed like others she wouldn't be screaming for dear life as she knew exactly when to let her parachute out and when her landing time was due and to put it in short she was well experienced with situations of sort. She enjoyed the gushes of cold wind caress her face as strands of her light brown hair waved around in sync of the wind until she was a few metres from the ground. May landed gracefully and rearranged her parachute and minimised it to its original form.

To her delight she had free-fallen into a secluded area which was a forest of some sort. May had already memorised LaRousse City's directions from her map and if her corrections were right she was just 10 minutes away from the academy: where she would be staying.

She sighed whilst thinking about the dangers, idiots and risks that would be included in the mission. May hoped she would be fine with protecting the students as if she did the tiniest mistake it would be fatal in the future.

May explored the Chartreuse forest with interest as it had a range of creatures: chirping birds, camouflaged harmless lizards, wild rabbits, butterflies and many other bugs. It amazed May to how many creatures were visible as many creatures in forests were usually hidden.

LaRousse, she had made it as she exited the forest and May definitely knew she was in LaRousse as she saw many robots every so often. LaRousse was an electrical city filled with a lot of technology that other places in Hoenn weren't.

She walked through many places before stopping at a large entrance that read 'LaRousse Trance Academy' and before walking through May instantly halted, because she wasn't allowed inside the academy as she didn't have any Identification.

"Excuse me, but if you're so sure I'm not required here then please can you tell your principle that a new student by the names of Maybelle Maple is here ready for my duties" May politely said. The two security guards gave unsure glances before they had finally made their minds up. May was able to step foot into the academy, but with one of the guards accompanying her towards the principles office which was on floor G2.

On the way there May used one of her devices which invisibly scanned the school layout and stored the information in her ring which would be activated when she would put the ring in a certain device.

"We have arrived at the office, please stay here and I will tell the principle about your unexpected visit" the guard said before knocking on the mahogany coloured door thrice and slowly opened the door after someone had allowed him access.

May patiently stood outside waiting for the principle to let her in and in the meantime didn't pay no heed to the conversation in the principles room. She looked around G2 to see that there weren't many rooms, in fact there were only 2 rooms and one of them labelled 'Vice Principles' office.

The door slowly opened again revealing the guard who muttered "You may go in". He then swiftly left her slightly embarrassed at the misunderstanding from earlier when he had not let May in the building.

* * *

><p>"Well Miss Maybelle Maple I apologise on the security guards behalf for not letting you go ahead" the man said sincerely.<p>

May however didn't hear the apology as she was still struck of the size of the persons office as it was very spacious and not what a regular office would look like. It had the welcoming atmosphere and was very homey.

The principles office contained many things consisting from the tiniest pencils to the biggest shelves and decorations. The room was very bright as it had some light colours adorned. The Sky blue colour on one side of the wall brought out a calm atmosphere and the other walls were a moonlit colour with some neutral stripes adorned on the bottom of the walls. There was something you just couldn't miss: the globe. It was half the height of the room which to say in words were humongous. This was a globe that could see exactly what was happening on each floor even the most secluded places that weren't occupied.

There were also some other decorations: Previous pictures of former principles, awards representing the school, comfy plum sofas, silver chandeliers, shelves with personal pictures of the principle, student achievements and weapons.

"Miss Maybelle?" the principle asked slightly coughing to gain her attention.

"I'm sorry this office is just so unique I've never seen a regular office like this, its something to admire"

"Ah your to kind, now lets take a seat whilst your timetable is printing as I'd like to get to know my students and how rude of me I haven't introduced myself a lot of people tend to call me Allen, so don't be formal with me"

"Okay, Allen well instead of Maybelle you can call me May" she said moving herself towards the plum sofas.

Allen had poured down some hot tea from his table and placed the cup in front of May.

"As you may not know for the time being I would like your identity to stay personal as your name used in HQ isn't allowed here , the only person who is aware of your mission and identity is me as I don't want the students to acknowledge this because if they do I'm certain they will cause uproars around the school because of this mission" Allen said then took a sip of his coffee.

May glanced at Allen to see he looked very stressed as she could tell he was starting to form bags under his eyes and from this alone she could he was stressing over the topic of Dark Speeds.

"I see as you wish and as I've read from the information sheet given to me you've got quiet a lot of potential students in this academy, but thing I don't understand is why would you need me if you have students with occupied powers is there some reason behind this?" May asked thoughtfully as it didn't quiet make sense to her.

Allen curved his lips upwards " Well you see May students here are just beginning to stable their powers and to put them in battle is too risky as it could severely damage them, so LTA needs someone who can handle others as well as themselves so it was natural you'd be chosen" Allen explained.

May nodded her head at the explanation understanding the reasoning "Okay so then that's done with then can I ask what your system is for this school?"

"Yes you may as it would be vital for you to know this school is very complex from others as we have ranks and different lifestyles" he paused "May well we already have your rank decided, but I'll go through the rankings with you starting from the highest of the hierarchy:

The people with the highest powers in the school: Royal Dragons they have a monthly allowance of £300 and their dorms set on the 5th floor and their rank are due to their natural powers for example the natural elements would of course go in that class and powers that class as very dangerous. Their living area is the 'Garchomp Area' and men/women are on different sides of the floor.

Following them are the Electric Falcons who have a monthly allowance of £200. Their floor is on the 4th floor and this rank places with people who can potentially become Royal Dragons, but need more practice with stabling their powers and others ranked in this category are people who are just above average with their natural powers and cannot move forward. Their living area is the 'Growlithes Area' and like everyone else gender are on different sides of the floor.

Next on the rank are Camouflaged Lizards they have a monthly allowance of £150. Their floor is on the 3rd floor and these are the people who are quiet unlucky as their powers are something to judge meaning it wouldn't matter about their skill, but their powers in general people who are in this rank consist of average powers and of course because of that cannot move up in the ranks. Their area is the Arbok Area and these students are very calm, collected and peaceful for some reason.

Lastly, are the Venom Snakes a despised group in the academy, but as hierarchy decreases the more you get picked on in this school these are known as people who have weak powers that aren't very useful to others or themselves. The area these people set in is the 'Weavile Area' 2nd floor. If people are in this rank it is impossible for them to move up. Their monthly allowance is £100.

This concludes the ranks" Allen said after his long explanation.

May felt sympathetic to the students in lower ranks because like she knew if you were low ranked it would be difficult to survive from people's thoughts, but another thing she didn't understand "If the ranks base upon hierarchy don't you think its unfair to real potential students and I think it's a bit harsh and biased because for instance people who try their hardest should move up ranks and it shouldn't base upon natural powers, it's about the effort you put to get to your rank not your natural powers that get you there"

Allen sighed "I understand I to some point agree with you May, but you must understand this is an unbreakable tradition from out ancestors"

May also sighed "So what rank am I in?" she asked.

"Venom Snakes... look I'm sorry about this May, but could you play along with the weak role as people would seem to suspect you more and as we have already printed out your schedule we have already put you on as a Venom Snake with your power as invisibility"

"Its okay I've actually been through far worse, so it wouldn't matter" May said smiling. May could tolerate all of this as in HQ she learnt that getting things done from the bottom would make you feel more accomplished.

"Okay now that this concludes our introduction to our system now I've got your schedule and you may go on your way to the lesson you have"

* * *

><p><strong>Guess I've shortened this chapter down, so its easier for people to read.<strong>

**Any questions you want me to answer leave in your reviews or PM's**

**R&R**

**Sapphire :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone **

**Enjoy chapter 2, If you've noticed I've changed a lot of the details sorry!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Battle it out Patrolling**

"Okay...so I have battle class with Mr Ives right about now and this is 1:50 - 2:40 and then lessons are over and all the classrooms are on G1" May muttered scanning her timetable for Wednesday:

Art 8:45 - 9:30

Drama 9:30 - 10:15

(Break) 10:15 - 10:30

Food Technology 10:30 - 11:15

Free lesson 11:15 - 12:00

(Lunch) 12:00 - 1:00

Balance Class 1:00 - 1:50

Battle Class 1:50 - 2:40

On the right corner of her timetable it said 'After 2:40 you're dismissed from classes, but homework club and many other clubs are still available and you may not exit the building until 4PM'

'Guess I understand all of this, but first let me take my necklace off, because I doubt there's any danger in a classroom'

* * *

><p>May took the lift to the first floor and sighed. This floor she was on was a long floor and what made her curious was to how the classrooms inside were large, larger than large.<p>

She scrutinised her eyes for the specific room labelled G5 and noticed that there were about 60 rooms on the floor. In a few seconds May identified G5. It was the door you couldn't miss as it was the door to an arena, known as her classroom.

She effortlessly pushed open the door to show the stadium which had many rows of fancy decked seat coated in multiple choices of colours. The floor she was standing on was ground 2 which had stadium seats surrounding the battlefield in a O shape there. On the first floor was the full arena which had the Trance Academy trademark labelled across it. Finally, the 3rd floor's designed as a classroom where many sofas set and glass desks secured the ground for work. The 3rd floor was where many of the students were.

May heard many voices from the floor above her and made a sensible guess to where her class was - the top floor. May's gaze soon fell towards the spacious staircase which displayed the carpeted colours of gold, silver and a faint bronze.

Slowly, she took a step at a time before she reached the top stadium/ arena floor where many students consumed themselves in chatter or work. It was a very loud place indeed.

The learning space on this floor was very different as it had fewer desks than she imagined the sofas were very space taking as there were a lot of 2 seated sofas everywhere. There was also the healing chambers in a joint room next to it, but it wasn't in view.

Suddenly, someone had hurled some liquid substance in mid-air that aimed straight at her face, but missed by a few inches as May moved out-of-the-way. May noticed that the area it came from formed a crowd of many students and that's when she realised the people they surrounded maybe deemed as the popular students or most powerful. There were around 20 students in the class as May counted.

"Right, students calm down and may I have your attention" a booming voice said catching the ears of all students within 5 seconds. This voice May presumed was a teacher and when she saw this man she was definite. He was definitely aged in his early 20's. He had short jet-black hair that styled in messy spikes he also had violet eyes just like a purple orb. He had an oval-shaped nose fitting his face and small peachy lips and he was clad in a plain white T-shirt and turquoise long shorts with a white stripe across it and to finish the look off wore beige trainers.

"As I have recently been informed we will have a new student accompanying out school, so as you know you treat all students with respect regardless of their powers or attributes" he lectured aiming a mild glare at a few of the students the lectures for.

"Is his person a girl/boy?"

"What rank are they in?"

"Are they strong"

"Are they worth a fight?"

"Quiet, you'll all get your answers when she has arrived now no more talking understand?!" he boomed.

"Yes Mr Ives" the class mumbled slightly irritated by the unanswered questions that weren't picked up on.

May thought it was the right time to intrude as she was the new student they were all curious about. She walked further into the room until all eyes were on her. Some gazes casted showed disappointed, disheartened or simply unhappy and others were more positive as they were happy, excited or surprised.

"Ah from what I've heard you're the new student Allen was talking about, Maybelle Maple welcome to your official group 9A1 and I'm your battle teacher Mr Ives If you don't understand anything then please do raise your hand now just to introduce yourself the class here will ask you questions and you have your own choice whether to answer them" Mr Ives explained giving May a bright smile which she returned.

"Okay sir and please do call me May"

"Okay class ask away" Mr Ives said gulping at some sly smirks heading to May.

"Okay I guess I'll ask first" a devious voice said. May looked at the person who was asking. She had emerald eyes with short length brown hair and she wore a blue blouse and a jet black mini skirt and placed herself in crème heels that were 2 inches long. She gave a lazy gaze at May before smirking.

"Just to let you know my name is Skyler Vantra and It's happy to have you Maybelle, so what is your power?" she asked in an almost mocking voice.

May sighed as she knew the exact intentions of Skyler as she judged from her posture it seemed that the girl was in the mood for humiliating someone, but knowing May she wouldn't exactly stay quiet.

"Invisibility is my power" May simply stated staying in her happy mood.

Instantly, it seemed that Skyler's smirk grew a little more wider.

"Is that so, then my guess is that you're also a Venom Snake am I right?"

"Yes you're certainly -"

"It was quiet obvious anyways don't take this offensive or to the heart Maybelle, but I don't understand how you could be placed in 9A1 battle class because this class is where a lot more significant powers place" Skyler said a smug look crossing her face.

"Really I didn't know that, but if you don't know this is battle class, a class that tests your skill not your natural power, so it really shouldn't matter what hierarchy someone places in as long as they can get to where they are without major amounts of help" May said slightly turning her voice lower. All it took was two sentences for Skyler's face to look like it got slapped in the face.

"Right it may not matter, but what you should know is that you shouldn't mess with people who are more prominent and dominant over you because you may tangle yourself in vines of trouble and another thing you should know and this applies to all ranks: you never talk back to a Royal Dragon or try to correct them in any way as they would make your life a living hell"

"You seem well experienced in these matters is that because you're a victim or the person who causes them?"

Skyler snorted " Really I don't need a victim or bully to know what happens around the school, so please don't ask ridiculous questions that aren't relevant"

"Okay then, but please I'd rather have someone who could at least explain the school rules a little clearer as you were only talking about yourself" May grimly said slightly starting to glare at her.

"Oh so you've realised that I'm a Royal Dragon at least I know Venom Snakes are just a tad more intelligent than they told from the rumours around LTA" Skyler laughed earning sniggers from some other students of class 9A1.

A fake smile abruptly formed on May's mouth just because she classed as a Venom Snake didn't mean she couldn't do anything. "Ha ha ha" she said sarcasm dripping out her dry words making Skyler frown. "I actually wondered why Royal Dragons seem hated by many people of this academy, but I guess I understand why and this is because all you want to do is cause trouble for people you don't know and cannot quit being vain, big-headed or too arrogant for your own good and this applies to Royal Dragons of my description and it seems you fit it"

Now it seemed May had caused a bad atmosphere for herself as some people actually started glaring at her and others were feeling large amounts of pity for her.

"Now Skyler don't talk to the new student like that you very well that everyone who is in this class has worked hard for it and you have no right to judge someone based off their powers that's just thinking low and as a Royal Dragon I expected more from you and due to this we aren't asking anymore questions as it could result to an argument which we don't want" Mr Ives said giving a harsh glare at Skyler.

"Drew help me out here sir is totally blaming me for nothing" Skyler gritted out glaring at May.

May looked at who she was communicating with as she saw that the male she called out for had unique Chartreuse hair with a matching pair of emerald eyes. He wore a long lengthened jet-black turtle neck with a purple button top which unbuttoned all the way and he wore light green pants and black trainers.

At the corner of her eyes she could see he was wearing a power patch that concealed in around his neck and this instantly showed May that he was powerful, but not as powerful as her. She had to wear 3 of them, so Drew's power didn't compare to her own powers but they could cause a hefty match if used to their full potential.

"I agree with Skyler as the traditions of LTA it is only natural you're shunned because of your rank, April" the voice said not really caring on how it was effecting her.

'April, you're kidding me this is just messing around I guess this is another Royal Dragon' May thought annoyed she had no intention to hold another banter with an arrogant Royal Dragon.

"I'm sorry, but the traditions don't shun anyone, but others do it's not a tradition it is something people have picked up in their upbringing" May stated.

Drew brushed the comment off" Whatever you think, now what Skyler told you before you obviously knew that Skyler is a Royal Dragon and knew that you shouldn't have said anything to her, because if you had the brains you would know that you've practically insulted most of this class, since most of us are Royal Dragons and clearly we can tell that you're a Venom Snake by your powers and lack of intelligence as Skyler stated before and none of it is false" Drew concluded a smirk tugging on his lips.

"The truth hurts" he muttered glancing directly at her aqua orbs.

"Excuse me, but just who are you to tell me what I am just by judging my powers and your so-called definition of my intelligence"

"For your information I'm Drew Hayden best student in this academy and I'd watch that tongue of yours because you wouldn't want yourself confine in my vines now would you?" he asked in a challenging voice with a slight threat to his words/

"Please don't think your intimidating me in any way, so try me" May said in a challenging voice he looked slightly taken back his eyebrows rose up in amusement others had their eyes slightly widened at the girls comment. Drew was just about to rise from his seat when he was abruptly stopped by Mr Ives.

"Now, now let's not get ourselves into trouble, so back to our class I apologise for some of the students here May now just seat yourself where you'd feel comfortable"

May smiled at Mr Ives for stopping a commotion and headed to the far corner of the classroom.

"Now let me just get the stars and I'll be back" Mr Ives told the class before heading down the stairs to get these certain stars.

On the way to her empty seat May felt the pressure of someone's foot almost trip her over, but instead of May tripping over she accidentally stood on the person's foot causing them to yelp out in pain. May looked at the person who yelped and not a surprise it was Skyler who was now glaring at May and rubbing her foot to ease the pain.

She sighed at least she knew who to avoid, Royal Dragons.

After a few seconds May carried on walking to her destination at the back and sat down ignoring stares directed straight at her.

"Okay class the news I'm going to announce is very exciting and its about LTA's 2 year tradition that happens from time to time" Mr Ives said trying to keep a straight face on.

"It's that time of year when LTA's tournament kicks off, but it seems this year like all years the challenges are different from what you did 2 years ago" this got the students curious all the students remembered the fun, challenging tournament, but what were the rules this year?.

"Now for the rules: The stars in this box I'm holding figure out the first round matchups" Mr Ives said holding up the little oak box and shaking it.

"After matchups you'll battle it out using weapons or your power and the students that succeed the first round move towards the second round where you'll have an obstacle course, but this is no ordinary obstacle course and that is all I can give you"

"The finals are after and the top 4 who complete the obstacle course will have a mystery quest to complete and will have a surprising battle" Mr Ives explained.

"Finally, the prize as you all know is the Vestroya Heart Sword which is the victors prize for 2 years until the next tournament" Mr Ives said enthusiastically earning lots of gasps, cheers and excitement lighting the arena.

May saw the reactions of many and they were all considered positive in her point of view. The Vestroya Heart sword she had heard of it before... right it was a sword to honor the saviour of LaRousse Trance Academy, because 1000 years ago many powerful, sinister villains had tried to destroy it, but they had lost as the saviour defeated them. In honor of the saviour the sword's invented to represent the victory of LaRousse.

May recalled the picture that engraved the historic textbook. The Vestroya Sword: It was one of the sharpest swords, it's grip coloured gold and it had a diamond gem in it shaped with a heart and its outline was silver. When used the sword would glow silver and gold. The person who'd posses it is highly honoured no matter what rank they place in. May couldn't believe a sword could show all of that.

"Now, these stars choose your partner at random and take note that you will mix into different power groups" after hearing that sentence some students groaned.

"What if I get a Venom Snake it will be too easy" they said stressing the 'too'.

"Mr Ives heavily sighed "Well the stars will decide that now won't they?"

"Okay class the box will unleash the stars and whatever colour star you hold another person will have, so I'd like you to find your partner and we will only be able to fit in a few battles before the end of the day, so don't get disappointed if you don't get a battle today" Mr Ives said before slowly opening the box filled with glowing stars.

Hastily, the stars flew around the classroom rushing to their destinations. Some stars actually abruptly stopped seeking out their partners.

A crimson red star floated from the air to May's hand gracefully flashing bright red before losing its glow. May guessed it was her star.

Many stars roamed around the classroom until they decided their rightful placed and by that time everybody had a star.

Mr Ives scanned the room pleased that everyone had a star. "Alright, now that everyone has a star please find the person who has the same star as you and I'll tell you now that you cannot switch your star with anyone or your automatically disqualified from this tournament and I will assure you that only one person has the same star as you"

All students nodded before going to their respected partners/rivals for the tournament some students seemed thrilled with their partners, some weren't bothered and the remaining people disappointed .

May scanned for someone with the same star when she saw a red-head who was walking around asking others if they had the same star as her. She wore a blue tank top with black shorts and matching tights and white trainers.

May hoped her rival was at least respectful. She sighed before walking towards her.

May tapped her shoulder "Hi"

The teen turned around to look at the girl and when she saw that May had the same star as her she gave a confident grin.

"Oh you're the new girl, I'm up against you then hope you give it your all" she said smiling.

"Same to you, so what's your name?"

"Misty and just to let you know I'm not going easy on you and since I know your power I'll tell you mine: water, I can control any liquid substance except blood, I can't intercept blood"

"I wouldn't expect any less from anyone and thanks for the information, so I'm guessing you're a..."

"Royal Dragon?, yes I am but I'm not like the other two you met before Skyler Vantra is that with everyone except her gang plus she is the top female student for our year and ranks 2nd from all female students and Andrew Hayden also known as Drew isn't really snobby he is more of a relaxed, calm and cool person , but he doesn't like anyone mocking the Royal Dragons and like Skyler he is the best male student from our year and the school" Misty explained, May took note of it.

Mr Ives gathered everyone around to the second floor and announced the parings "The pairings set in order from the first battle to the last"

Drew Hayden vs. Paul Shinji

Ash Ketchum vs. Brendan Birch

Misty Waterflower vs. May Maple

Skyler Vantra vs. Ellie Noirs ( random person)

Dawn Hikari vs. Brianna Wakanna

Gary Oak vs. Leaf Green

Zoey Nozomi vs. Jenny Candra ( random person)

Kenny Kengo vs. Sarah Redrock ( random person)

Barry Jun vs. Soledad Saori

Harley Raid vs. Aminree Skout (random person)

"Now that's done with Drew and Paul take your starting positions in the arena and start the tournament off, this will be interesting to watch two to Royal Dragons battle" Mr Ives commented.

May looked out at the battlefield and saw Drew take his place on the left side his facial expression was very serious and it was clear to May that he was serious about winning, but his opponent didn't lack the serious attitude either. Paul Shinji had plum hair that extended out to his neck. His eyes showed cold jet-black that secretly threw you into abyss. He wore a dark blue jacket with a mahogany purple top underneath. He was clad in black pants: which he kept his hands in, and grey trainers.

Mr Ives, who was on a high platform as a referee changed the battlefield and set it for random and to Drew's look it was a nature battlefield. They chose to battle with swords. Drew's sword was very thick and held a gleaming emerald stone. In contrast Paul had the same make of sword, but his had a medium-sized mahogany stone.

"Alright class the aim of this challenge is to defeat your opponent and cut them off for 10 seconds and the match is yours, Okay let the games begin Mr Ives yelled whilst shooting a fierce amber beam at the arena sky.

As soon as the signal went both the teens swiftly headed at each other trying not to trip over useless obstacles like vines or pebbles. May soon found out that Paul had the power of oxygen removal where he could suck the oxygen supply out of someone and air or any other gases. Paul started off by abruptly stopping in his tracks, Drew showed no confusion whilst running to his rival. Drew held on his sword and started to tried to wound his target, but in return Drew solely stopped just to wince and hold on to his neck as his oxygen supply slowly drained. This of course gave Paul an advantage so he used his sword to try to put Drew in a weakened state which failed as even though his oxygen supply was fading he still had the strength to dodge the attacks coming his way.

Feeling nausea coming his way Drew quickly summoned a plant trap to let Paul lose control of his powers which worked as he was then kept busy with the irritating plants and unconsciously let Drew regain his breath.

When Paul slashed the plant leaving it lifeless he let out a low growl and then threw himself forward and let his sword try slash Drew. Drew who saw it coming also started to fence whilst trying to gain the upper hand. A sly idea invaded Drew's mind which caused him to smirk and before Paul could strike him, Drew summoned power from his sword which eventually blasted the stadium with a stun spore which directly hit Paul. Swiftly, Drew gained advantage and slashed Paul making him fall backwards, but unlucky for him Paul was only down for 5 seconds because of Paralysis.

It suddenly seemed the atmosphere turned too thickening as the irritated, angry auras were emitted from both teens. Paul took his first move and took a few seconds to form an eye blinding tornado that ripped nature out from the ground and surrounded them. The battlefield transformed from green to dull and because of the effectiveness the tornado had actually pushed Drew back on to the walls scratching his skin in the process. Paul threw his sword at Drew which wounded his arm to some extent. Drew slightly flinched at the impact.

It was clear to everyone that someone was going to lose as they were both breathing heavily and slightly wincing with each step they took. Drew gradually made healthy, strong vines grow over the dullness and commanded them to tangle Paul, since Paul's sword was before aimed at Drew he couldn't untangle himself over the rock hard strength of the vines. Paul was about to send for his tornado again, but realised that his power's stood as drained from the attack from before.

The tornado attack of doom was a move Paul liked to use to finish a battle, but unfortunately he didn't store enough energy. Drew used the last bits of strength that he had contained to shoot out a powerful neon green beam that's sent zooming towards Paul. It was a direct hit and Paul but back a loud yell as he slowly fell to the ground. It was over, Drew won.

A hurdle of shouts erupted into the arena followed by ear-splitting shrieks and clapping . May stared at Drew struck, but slowly clapped.

"The winner of the first match is Drew Hayden, he shall go ahead to the next round... congratulations!" Mr Ives roared.

Wincing, Paul got up from the ground gathering his strength he moved back to the stands and sat down and groaned trying to ignore the stinging pain in his arm. Drew on the other hand sat down in the 'Healing Process area': where he would find Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy smiled at Drew before making her way to Paul who was busy trying to ignore the blisters that placed deep on his skin.

"Paul" Nurse Joy said looking at Paul: who was trying his best to ignore her.

"Why don't you come to the healing chambers so I could heal all your injuries?" she asked smiling widely adjusting her hand to his which he merely shook off.

"Did you hear me?" softly she asked.

Paul gradually looked at the smiley Nurse Joy and annoyed he nodded.

"Well then come on I better get you all healed up, so come on Paul" she urged trying to get Paul to willingly escort himself to the healing chambers.

"No, I don't need it so I don't need to go" he muttered stubbornly slightly glaring at her. Nurse Joy sighed: she had always had some sort of disagreement with Paul and this time it was about healing himself. Paul was the type of person who didn't like other people's assistance and liked to do things his way. With one last glance Nurse Joy rummaged through her pockets to find a shiny green crushed powder which she sprinkled over Paul. Instantly, Paul fell into a slumber leaving Nurse Joy pleased.

She rubbed her hands smoothly together muttering "That's what you get for being stubborn". Drew heard the last comment of the Nurse and lowly chuckled watching Nurse Joy steadily move Paul to the healing chamber where he silently followed in.

"Next match says it all Ash Ketchum VS Brendan Birch" Mr Ives announced earning many cheers especially from females.

Two males swiftly got up from their respected seats. One had dark cyan hair and dark brown welcoming eyes. He wore an aqua and white short-sleeved jacket and dark blue pants and blood-red shoes that displayed a jet-black pattern on them and the last accessory was his red hat with a round object printed on it.

The other male had black hair that covered by a white hat that also displayed a round object on it, but in black. He had ruby-red eyes that reminded May that he also had the rare trait that Eagle Hawk possessed. He wore a crimson top that had a short jacket that was navy blue for his pants he wore black and he had dark emerald shoes with a white pattern adorned to it. May had to admit he looked hot, but if he took the hat off he would look better.

Without warning the battlefield changed from the previous battlefield to the normal battlefield with nothing on it but the signature academy sign that displayed the floors. Brendan and Ash took their weapons which consisted in sword which were matching, but the differences were the colours one of them was tallow and the other was orange.

"Ash!" Misty called out from the stands. The raven haired teen looked back smiling giving her a thumbs up and she mouthed 'good luck'. At least May identified the competitors.

"Is that your boyfriend?" May asked by the looks of them they looked very close together.

"N-N-oo it's not like that, we're just friends" Misty defensively said broadening her eyes and flailing her hands up and down in front of May's face. Her response was to just looking a little surprised.

May cleared her throat and rose her eyebrow at Misty "Nothing more, huh?" May said pushing the topic further with a teasing look on her face.

Misty sighed "Nope, nothing I repeat" May shrugged and nodded then wondering why Misty was so effected by what she had said to her.

"Now let's watch their match ours is next after this" Misty said turning her attention back at the battlefield.

A booming signal exploded into the sky indicating the match had just begun.

Ash might have looked like he was somewhat dense, but his battling skills weren't something to take lightly.

Brendan and Ash didn't move, but just stayed there expecting one to move for a minute or so earning a few shouts from their audience and it was then when Ash took it to take the first move. He shot a neon yellow lightning bolt towards the ground which resulted in the whole battlefield being consumed in sparks that ignited everywhere in between the battlefield. Right when they were about to hit its mark and electrify or paralyse Brendan he was quick to dodge the sparks that rapidly rose. He ran and that's when May noticed he looked like a blur as he had the power of enhancing his own speed. She also found that it was quiet obvious that Ash controlled the whole process of electricity.

Brendan whizzed over to Ash and thrusted his sword forward in hope to have Ash caught out of balance which he successfully did, as Ash had got wounded near his chest. He winced, but didn't let it end there as Brendan was still in a distance where his electricity could strike he struck Brendan with a full power bolt which caused a direct hit making Brendan fall back. Anyone could tell both men put up a tough fight, but it wasn't just over as Brendan barely made it.

It was a final attack that would make sure their victory, but who would win, Ash or Brendan?. Both charged at each other forgetting about their swords Ash sustained his magical power to his hands and Brendan was coming at him with a major force, it was unclear to who won as both fists landed on their targets which caused a smoky-grey explosion covering the battlefield. Many coughed up an intense battle. Tension rose in the air, curiosity flew around who had won?.

The smoked cleared and it revealed a limping Ash who had a goofy smile plastered on his face and a defeated Brendan.

"Ash Ketchum will move on to the next round" Mr Ives said blinking many times to process the thought. Brendan triumphantly got up went over to Ash and pulled him in to a handshake which meant no hard feelings.

May clapped and noticed no-one joined her. She rose her eyebrows up and secretively read their minds 'Oh my word, Ahs Ketchum defeated Brendan Birch the most powerful and hottest guy in the Electrical Falcons, well after Gary that is'. Immediately, Nurse Joy assisted both males to the healing chamber to get rid of their wounds, injuries and bruises.

"Okay class I have an announcement to make, the next battle is the ending battle of today until the next lesson" Mr Ives said May sensed a lot of disappointment from him as negative emotions flooded out of him like a waterfall. May sensed that he wanted to see the wide variety of talent that displayed the battlefield, but with not enough time that wasn't possible.

Many groans erupted in the arena mostly whines. "Wait, No I wanted to battle today" a girly voice shrieked causing many to cover their ears with their hands because this person was making them half deaf by their irritating whines.

"Misty Wateflower VS May Maple" Mr Ives declared.

"How can a Venom Snake defeat a Royal Dragon when we're talking practically the chances are under 5%, so Maybelle might as well give up" May heard Skyler say with amusement. May simply knew that in every class Skyler would always put her down it was just a distinct feeling that she knew, but May couldn't care less as long as she tried her best without her powers she'd survive.

May gave one lst heavy breath before slowly making her way to the battlefield all eyes lurked on her. She closed her eyes thinking for a second and moved on the only thought lingering her head.

_**'I'll show you'**_

* * *

><p>Edited: November 2014<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited: December 2014, I guess this is my last update for this week maybe and I'll try to update during the Christmas holidays and re-write the other chapters all out and if your a previous reader may I ask you have you seen any improvements in this piece of writing that's edited, or the other I did at first.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 My BattlePatrol **

The last battle of the day was May's and she certainly wasn't going to go easy on anyone, but if she had a specific target for this it was to make sure Skyler is left wide-eyed and flabbergasted at her performance and that was a promise and this applied to whether she won or not all she had to do is do her best.

May took out her weapon which was a silver sharp steeled sword with a aqua-red heart stone merged into it. Misty took a very violent weapon out: a silver and bronze coloured battled axe. Misty fiercely looked at May both bright blue eyes clashing each other telling their opponent that they weren't holding back in any way.

"Okay you know the rules, so let's get started!" Mr Ives shouted across the arena shooting a dark purple signal to the arena sky. Instantly, the battlefield from before scrapped and transformed into a Dark Arena sending an uncomfortable shiver up both women's spines. In the arena there were many scorching hot stones, dark stones and 'ghost stones': these were stones that held spirits within them and if touched you wouldn't have control over yourself for one whole minute.

From the first few seconds of the signal May already learnt that Misty was the type of fighter who would go straight for the game and not play predator and prey with her rival and that was all told by how she took no hesitation and made her first move as soon as the signal launched. Misty launched her axe at May which she just about dodged and without any breaks for the next few minutes Misty tested her accuracy as she couldn't get May out with her axe because she barely kept just dodging them.

Whilst Misty was trying to get May out with her fiery temper, May accurately plunged her sword towards Misty slightly causing blisters to form on the side of her right arm, but Misty gave no sign of pain: she didn't wince, flinch or give a signal that showed she was hurt.

Instantly, Misty jumped back into mid-air and quickly stored up a big blue powerful shot of water and chucked it to May's direction. Abruptly, with her instincts May sensed the attack coming and shielded herself with her sword the powerful ball of water struck her sword and May noticed it was very powerful as she had to keep her legs from being pushed back She then took some of her strength and pushed it back to Misty who absorbed her own attack and shook her head.

"You can't hit me with my magic, I control water so if anything I can absorb my magic after someone has touched it" Misty said smirking.

May didn't let it get to her and gently breathed out, thankful that she didn't get hit from the attack.

In an instant May used her invisibility powers to turn herself invisible as well as her sword. Misty tried to look and hear for any movement May was giving off, but could find any. Misty looked confused where would May strike as a protection barrier Misty cloaked herself in a water shield just to stay on the safe side. Cautiously, May took light steps victoriously making no sound what so ever. She was now behind Misty and aimed her sword just in line with her back , but the minute it was about to strike Misty did the unexpected she triumphantly summoned a whole wave which she boarded as her surf board and muttered

"You can run, but you can't hide"

May's eyes broadened at the sight of such a towering wave that looked like it was going to engulf her for lunch. There was no escape in this for May and she knew it as she didn't have any equipment to defend herself against other than a sword which definitely wouldn't help her survive without fainting, but she was ready for these sorts of tasks.

Without Warning Misty made no escape for May as she covered the arena with her boiling water. May yelped as she felt the boiling water place on her skin and seep through it. May for some reason started to go downwards into the water and couldn't control it the water was what made it difficult and after a few seconds of trying to move her way upwards May felt sudden dizziness. The lack of oxygen was getting to her even though she didn't show it.

Misty silently worried how long was May planning on staying in that water, because Misty was definite she would drown, but she wasn't going to help unless things got extremely necessary. She aimed a freezing cold water substance at the invisible squirming figure of May who was splashing making her hiding place visible to Misty.

There was something wrong. May couldn't move for a few moments and she was sure she was going to pass out if something were to happen.

May then triumphantly put all her effort into trying to get to the surface and pushed her way upwards with much force and saw the attack coming so she swam away from it just in time.

'That was close!' May thought relieved that she didn't drown or get attacked at.

Water on the arena gradually disappeared in to the arena's ground soaking it thoroughly. May felt herself splash on some water that remained on the ground. Again the feeling of her getting dizzy came to her senses and for a few seconds she was left defenceless with her sword some distance away from her. Abruptly, May fell to her knees unable to control herself. Coughs continuously came out her mouth not stopping it was like something had got stuck in her throat which caused her to respond be coughing up too much.

'Is she okay?' Misty thought for a second before launching another attack at May that partially hit her back. It wasn't long before Misty was charging for another attack and May just about sustained herself.

Swiftly, she picked up her sword and summoned her barrier again. May wasn't going to lose to the same trick again. Misty was just seconds away from blasting her last attack named the 'blue twister'. May jumped high enough for her to sustain force on her sword and readied her sword to slash down on Misty right at that moment a blue water beam erupted from Misty's hands and swirled around in circles expanding its size. It was a giant water whirlpool that looked like a tornado. It had much force and pulled May back it wasn't long until she was completely caught inside of the whirlpool all May could see was the blue beams clash with each other to form little waves where she was and slowly the whirlpool started to close down on her giving May less air to intake.

This was a risk, but May was going to take it whether it was safe or not. With much force May tightly gripped her sword and slowly pulled it upwards. May knew exactly how powerful the current was and knowing that bit by bit she pierced through the attack and fought the strong current. May along with her sword glided down the current to their target. When she was at the right distance; May leaped through the water that confined her inside like a trapped animal and vigorously pulled her sword towards Misty who had no time to react and slashed it at her arm.

People at the audience looked disbelieved at what happened. How could May have escaped such power?.

Misty almost fell to the ground, but instead held herself up using pressure on her legs. It was all combat now since Misty seemed to need to recharge from the whirlpool she created, but to add to the fight Misty expertly pushed the whirlpool now losing the control to sustain it with her powers, so if someone were to have caught themselves in the whirlpool it would have to definitely trap them with power and leave no escape.

Not only did both rivals have to defeat the other, but now they had to avoid getting caught in the whirlpool which was clashing everywhere and absorbing power from dangerous stones on the arena.

Both panted regaining strength for their attacks. This was it the last attack, but who would get it?.

Misty growled underneath her breath she's frustrated indeed and because of it she had even more motivation to beat her opponent who was giving her a hard time yet good battle.

Simultaneously, May and Misty forcefully launched themselves at each other and at the middle of the battlefield - where they finally met - they pushed their weapons at each other. Misty's axe and May's sword met each other in a powerful motion and before you knew it smoke descended on to the battlefield again because of the force and when it cleared both weapons broke up in to pieces and adorned themselves on the ground.

Misty was on the left side of the arena sprawled on the floor and May was on the right. The countdown begun.

"ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and -"

A motion. Who's was it?.

The blistered hand forced its way up and not long after her whole body triumphantly stood proud.

"May?" Mr Ives said casually. He smiled looking at her giving her a positive stare.

"May Maple is the winner for this match" he announced. There was a tense pause in the entire stadium before gradually people started to applaud the winner and eventually the claps turned into an ear-blowing applause telling May she did well.

May smiled and looked at Skyler who was also clapping but it looked forced on her end and was that a sulk she saw etched on her face?.

After the audience stopped clapping and readied themselves for the bell May went to where Misty was now sitting and held up her hand for Misty to take hold of. Misty steadily got up with May's support and Nurse Joy had taken them to the recovery chamber where there was five tubes.

"Misty step in the first one and May step in the second one let me just boost them up so they meet full power" Nurse Joy said going up to the individual tubes and pushed a few buttons and after a few seconds a calm, melodic chime came from them indicating them that it was ready to heal.

Instantly, a faint blue colour surrounded Misty going all around her wrapping her up like a curtain. It targeted all the placed where wounds surfaced and not long after Misty seemed just healthy and it looked like she didn't fight at all.

May's machine sprung to life with vibrant multi-colours and likewise targeted where wounds placed and the results were the same.

Nurse Joy didn't say anything but her face reached for curiosity. Why was May's aura multi-coloured?. This was rare and Nurse Joy had never seen anything like her aura, but because May was new she discarded her thoughts and played along as if it were in her genetics.

Finally, it was the end of the school day and May was very tired. She walked besides Misty who was deep in thought.

"Hey May"

"Yes?"

"That was a great battle didn't know you could fight like that" Misty said smiling.

"Thanks but I guess it was beginners luck that I fought well, usually it wouldn't be the case"

A frown placed Misty's face "Hey don't say that some people who rank higher than you can't put up a good fight never mind win give yourself some credit"

"Okay I guess, but I'll still believe when we face off some other time you'll still have some powerful moves like today"

"Right now I guess I'll improve with training, now on to other matters since you've just joined this school I'll give you some insights as you know don't make fun of any Royal Dragons because most of them are serious and will probably have you a slave and will make your life a living hell, Don't mix yourself up with other ranks and stay in your own because many ranks who pass a Venom Snake will try to use them for stupid stuff, personally you can cross paths with me I don't mind, but just stay safe from threats" Misty explained.

"Usually during class there are some mixed paired work for homework and stuff and grouped activities, but just try to avoid people like Skyler when doing something like paired work"

May nodded "I guess I get it all now, but honestly I find you a lot different from Skyler"

Misty laughed "Of course I'm different from her Royal Dragons well some of us are happy with other, but people like Skyler will base your level from rank. Now are you going to your dorm now?" Misty asked.

"Yeah to the Weavile area"

"Oh okay, but first let me introduce you to some people I guess we better hurry to the Royal Dragon area and hope no one see's you well people like Skyler because they will create a scene"

May nodded this would definitely be a good time to analyse some of the students she was going to work with and to know what potential level they were at. May just hoped that she wouldn't meet any cocky attitudes around there because she swore some people were already irritating her, but she wouldn't show it.

"Just to say other ranks do occasionally chat with each other, but people like Skyler and Drew and their group don't think it's a good idea" Misty stated. May guessed this had something to do with their pride or how their upbringing contributed towards their beliefs.

They walked up 4 staircases each representing the ranks: The Venom Snake staircase had cheap decorations scattered in various places looking simple and uncoordinated whilst the higher ranks claimed magnificent decorations all high-class and they placed in the right area giving a fuzzy effect.

The Royal Dragon Area this was their destination and for some reason May felt out-of-place with everyone staring at her like she was not welcome and she could tell by how some people gave her pitied looks and others gave mischievous smirks and gave rather loud and rude comments

"Hey I think something is wrong with the atmosphere here It smells like trash or the scent of VS's that are around"

"What disgraceful person let crap like that in such a beautiful place she's ruining my mood by her vomit worthy looks"

"I bet Misty went weak on her because she pitied her"

Abruptly, Misty stopped and squinted her gaze at the ungrateful person who said the last comment and without warning a water bomb exploded near that area and made the person slip and hurt themselves with bruises and blisters.

May gulped even though she hadn't attended for more than a few hours she knew her life was going to turn upside down with all the glares and stupid smirks people plastered on their lips and eyes.

"Hey don't mind the people here, just ignore them and you'll be just fine" Misty said trying to get May to focus on something else and not some of the mean Royal Dragons.

"Okay Misty, I'm now actually glad you're not like them" May said referring back to the people who were giving her hurtful comments just moments ago.

'I guess I have no choice, but to put up with this even though I don't want to I'll have to because I'm strong and I haven't come here to have small talk with the students around me I'm here to try to protect them not hurt them'

Misty gave a forced smile "I guess it's because your one of those people who I can get along with, because trust me I can't get along with some of the people in my rank and it's sometimes because they're scared of my power and from the looks of it you don't seem as intimidated as others were"

"Well It's because you give off a calm yet feisty nature and can still look like a nice person and you aren't really that scary at first glance now anyways we're here now what?" May asked looking at the Royal Dragon area.

"Let me check whether the gang is here or not" Misty said guiding May towards a certain section she wasn't aware of.

May's eyes gazed around the area. It was definitely embedded with royalty henceforth its highest rank was the Royal Dragons, so May understood where the name came from. Their quarters weren't noisy, but they weren't quiet either. Gossip was heard around every corner and general chatter uplifted the area. Beautiful, shiny transparent tiled windows let in blazing flares of heat warming up even the insignificant places within the area. One thing that stood out was the title name 'ROYAL DRAGONS' that gleamed with pride, honor and importance. It was something that no-one could miss since it was so breath-taking and mesmerizing. Her eyes lingered over the title and she saw how the colour gradually changed from purple to a shiny emerald colour. Iridescent and vibrant were the words to describe it. Looking closely at the detail little gems placed on it. Golden threat stabled the title; even though, the little bits of string looked weak it was surprisingly strong.

Moving along, May adored the walls that coloured different shades of blue and had tints of greens and the border that had a Victorian edge to it with snowy-white engraved decorations. Other facilities available to Royal Dragons in the area was the large kitchen which many were using, the battle arena where many trained to become stronger and the miniature beach where RD's bathed and tanned.

"Wow!" May breathed out. Now she understood why people looked down on her it was because of her lifestyle as a Venom Snake as it classed as a filthy, dirty lifestyle fit for the worst of the worst. How was she gong to survive from it all?.

"May, found them now we better quicken our introductions before _they_ get here"

The aura around Misty suddenly became tense when she mentioned something. Who was they and what were they going to do if they saw her?. May's guess was that Misty was reoffering to the highest of the Royal Dragons, but she didn't question as then she didn't really care.

Abruptly, Misty pulled May's wrist and pulled her towards the beach area where some attended. Heat built up more in that area as May felt beads of sweat place on her underarms and somehow it affected her breathing. Blue-white slender chairs stood on beige-brown sand in specific areas and on top of that large umbrella's guarded.

"Alright, see those people over there?" Misty said pointing at the direction where some were chatting and paying them no heed. May recognised most of them as people in her class from last lesson. Slowly, May nodded her head and rose her eyebrows as if telling Misty to explain further.

"I'm going to introduce you to them and don't worry hopefully the majority won't judge you on rank" she paused almost glaring at a certain individual who was already making a fool out of himself from a distance by accidentally kicking the steel pole of the chair, wincing and then falling from the pain ungracefully whilst the rest giggled.

Mentally, Misty face palmed and swore that she would mallet the idiot who was already showing how crazy the group was even before May actually met them.

"Excuse me, May" she gritted out grinding her pearly white teeth together in frustration whilst simultaneously cracking her knuckles and preparing her hands for physical use on the ungrateful person. Misty then triumphantly stomped down on the sand alerting the gang from a distance that they were in trouble and as soon as the signal was sent many from the gang dwelled in a thing called silence. Anyone could tell that something was going to happen if they weren't on their best behaviour.

Exhaling loudly, Must shut her eyes and blinked three time and smiled "Now that's settled with let's go meet them!" she said happily. Clueless, May followed each step until she got to the destination where all were stood almost like statues.

"Now people since I've come here to _this _I will just calmly introduce you to our new classmate May" within that there was a secret message all the gang got loud and clear.

_'You dare bring up her rank and mess our friendship up I will slay you with my mallet 30x and over until you perish!'_

Yet there was one brave, but stupid sole that chose to ignore the message "Oh this is that Venom Snake right Misty... the one who beat you last lesson I can't believe-" A loud thud came from the red-head that was intentionally directed at the raven haired male and as soon as the contact met it was up to the clouds for Ash. Misty smiled at May.

"Just ignore that happened you'll get used to it eventually it's regular!" Misty said trying to act natural after what just happened; however, May seemed a little surprised by the sudden attack what a poor boy!.

From there on chatter uplifted the beach and everything settled in to place as May got to meet many who all looked nice and even showed a bright yet unique personality.

A girl with gorgeous straightened electric blue hair had a very bubbly attitude towards May and it looked like she had an eye for fashion as she could tell good fashion when she saw it.

Gently, May smiled as the bluenette talked endlessly about random topics. ' I guess I can say Dawn takes the passion from her mother they are so alike when it comes to clothing, but I'm sure her mother is much more calmer compared to her or else I've seen it wrong'.

As she noted Dawn controlled the element of ice and she was an Electric Falcon.

Barry was also an unforgettable person for May and his picture just stuck in her head. He was a Camouflaged Lizard and his ability was to fly. His personality to May was shown as an over energetic boy who looked like he was high on sugar by all the movements he was doing.

One of her personal dislikes; Harley. Cautiously, May scrutinized her gaze over him and tried to see if there was anything other than his appearance that gave her the creeps and she was right his aura seemed too evil for her likings and it wasn't surprising that his ability was slow death or precisely poisoning someone. She got off on a rough start with him as his cookies were something she wouldn't want to eat again. May swore he had put glitter and other substances mixed within them and when she replied with 'not half bad' the little enemy phase had just initiated as he gave a weird gaze to May, huffed rather loudly and stormed off the scene.

Next on the list was a rather quiet girl Leaf. She looked polite and even gave off a nice, calm and overwhelming nature. Her power was nature like Drews, but it didn't advance like Drews and she was also one of the nicer Royal Dragons.

Gary... she had a few words to say. She simply felt very uncomfortable by his presence the player vibe was sensed and proof was by the horrendous cheesy pick up lines. Even though, he looked totally weird and creepy he had a strong ability. Shape shifting and with his proof by turning in to an eagle he was shown as an Electrical Falcon, but her opinion didn't really change about his personality.

* * *

><p>Around five hours later after the introductions it was time for her to patrol around the academy. May didn't need to worry about getting anybody suspicious as she didn't really think that anyone would awaken at 2am as the academy schedule was tiring, so why bother waking up and strolling around the building for no reason?. Currently, May was clad in a long white fluffy top with the words 'ADORE' knitted on to it and she wore black knee-length short and cream pumps and to fit some accessories she wore a hear pendant and matching earrings.<p>

Mentally, May activated her night vision powers through a spell and glanced around the school cautiously avoiding any contact with anyone... well if there was anyone.

She was currently pacing around her floor the Venom Snake floor. Some security guards were placed near exits and such, so May chose to avoid those passages as she was told no-one else knew about her as 'Sapphire', so why get herself in to trouble over nothing especially with security guards, but before leaving their presence she scanned them to check if they had evil in their aura but instead found 'drowsy' and 'tired' so she let them off.

Since there was nothing suspicious going on in the Venom Snake floor, May chose to switch floors and patrol another floor.

"Okay to the sec-" she zipped her mouth shut as she heard the elevator going up with a suspicious person. May scrunched her eyebrows. Who'd awaken at this time unless it was security no-one should have entered.

'Who wakes up this early!?' she thought irritated.

Cautiously, May glanced back to forth making sure there was no-one in sight before transporting herself to the Royal Dragon floor for some reason she was sure that it was some Royal Dragon, since she caught up with a familiar scent. Standing outside the silver elevator, May got ready to tackle the person when the elevator stopped. It halted and slowly the doors opened and instantly May pounced on whoever it was not caring what their excuse was at 2am. The minute she landed on the figure she heard _him _groan in pain from the surprise attack and mutter a few incoherent curses whilst they were at it.

'Definite, I'm definite it's a student, but who?' May thought and slowly she looked below her to see an idiot, an absolute idiot; Drew Hayden.

"Venom Snake, what do you think you're doing pouncing me early in the morning?" asked a sleepy Drew. Immediately, May pushed herself off of him and looked at his sprawled figure. His emerald eyes were clamped shut and squeezed further. His nose wrinkled up and his lips pursed together clearly annoyed. Even with that annoyed and arrogant tone, he was still rude but for some reason she had to admit she found it a little adorable that his hair was ruffled almost everywhere.

"U-rmm, excuse me early in the morning are you really one to talk?"

"Whatever" he mumbled and gradually got up and stepped out of the elevator his expression still careless.

"I went to get water, my fountain isn't working neither are my taps for some strange reason" he said rubbing his eyelids together.

"Are you serious?" she paused to look ridiculously at him. "At 2am in the morning!"

"Yes, now forget your stupid interrogation and let me go!" he mumbled under his breath.

"I don't see no glass and a liquid called water anywhere around here!" she exclaimed and actually pointed her finger at him accusingly almost screaming out 'Your suspicious!'.

Casually, Drew rolled his eyes and gave a rather arrogant reply. "That's because you knocked it over in the elevator when you were being a freak, could you at least watch where you're going...Klutz?" a smirk plastered the arrogant face as May soon realised that actually yes she had knocked over the cup of water that oozed with liquid and was now evaporating as she watched.

"It's called self defence I thought you were a thief or something!" She defended and mentally slapped herself because of the lame response she came up with.

His eyebrows rose "Really, do you expect me to fight you this early in the morning you say it as if you were expecting Team Rocket to randomly attack you for something" he mocked.

She huffed now this situation wasn't in her favour and because of that it seemed like it was the perfect time for a change of topic.

"You should really get back to bed now, if I'm seriously irritating you" she said seriously.

"What about you?, you still haven't told me why you randomly pounced on you" Drew said examining how tensed May suddenly became in mention of why she did such a thing. Drew guessed it was because she was embarrassed; however, he didn't know there was more to it.

"I was actually lost and found myself here and now I have stuff to do so you-"

"Really who has stuff to do at 2am other than sleep?"

"Me"

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Now Drew was getting side tracked and honestly he should have gone off the scene by now, but curiosity and entertainment got the best of him.

"It's none of your business, grasshead"

A glare came her way, but it disappeared as soon as it came and Drew had his hands rubbing his chin and his emerald eyes held a bright glint within them.

"Fine then!" he sighed exasperated. "I'll follow you to see what your doing at this time". Drew wasn't really serious when he said all of that, but he was curious because no one lurked around suspiciously 6 hours and 30 minutes before they had to get up.

This was something May simply hated about Drew; even though, she didn't really know him personally. His attitude towards her it was too irritating and she didn't like it one bit.

Rolling her eyes, she responded with "No you won't and I'll make sure you don't!" she declared curling her pale hands in to fists and threateningly pointing them in his direction.

He smirked looking clearly amused by the Venom Snakes attitude. "Will you now?" he asked cockily he no longer needed to sleep as his slumber was temporarily broken due to too much entertainment which intrigued him.

May was literally biting the insides of her mouth to prevent her from saying much to the irritating male. "Yes" she hissed whilst squinting her eyes and clenching her pale fists in to balls and shaking them across Drew's face.

Highly, Drew was amused by her attitude she was annoying, but interesting considering she was a Venom Snake he'd expect her to want nothing to do with him, but he misunderstood. So, was she asking for a challenge?. "Then go right ahead" he said quietly enough tone went in to his voice for May to hear him.

The minutes those words came out of his mouth the tables had turned and May now showed a smug and cocky look whilst simultaneously her eyes abruptly turned a mesmerising purple shade indicating that her powers were at work.

"You won't remember this, Hayden" she muttered putting him under a trance with her poisonous eyes. When Drew fell for the look on her eyes meaning he was potentially hypnotised she instantly brainwashed his memory for the moments they spent together, so the last thing he remembered was him going to get water.

Triumphantly, after seeing Drew in an unconscious state May held her grip on his shoulders and led him over to his room 514. Luckily for May, Drew had his key with him as she saw from the golden light it gave off on his wrist.

She cautiously opened the door trying not to make any loud sounds to disrupt the slumber of others and swiftly levitated Drew and with a lot of effort placed his on his bed where all his sheets were sprawled across the floor along with some other objects.

Looking at his alarm clock that was facing to May she checked the time. It was almost 2:10am and so she lurked out of the room not checking if she left any trace of herself there whilst she was at it.

So from there to 6am May continued her duty scanning all area of the academy and fortunately there was nothing to worry on the first day of her official stay, but that quickly escalated when she arrived at her cramped room in the Venom Snake area, but before she was to collapse on the bed she saw something out of the corners of her eyes.

A snowy-white paper with fancy black stencilled writing adorned on to it.

"I'll get you... SAPPHIRE" in the right corner the sign was stamped on to the paper. This only meant one thing. They knew she was here!. Now, she knew they were here as well, but how did they get to her room?.

May gulped. This wasn't good at all!.

Who knew her codename?. How did they know about her stay in the academy? and most importantly why didn't she see this coming on the first day?.

With the fear of danger devouring the pits of her stomach May dusted off the wool formed on the bed and grey balls of dirt and carefully entered the bed trying not to make it irritably creek and with this she awaited the following day and she was sure of one thing. They knew she was here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - My Companion Victoria AKA Vicky**

Dazzling golden rays seeped in to a slumbered brunette's dull room and found its way up to her face that contorted in pain and discomfort. Gently, the sunlight caressed her soft cheeks eventually waking her up to the following morning.

Pain etched her sore arms and legs as she slowly got up from the small bed that barely stabled itself through dusk till morning. Triumphantly, May arched her back to stretch and when all the ache abruptly disappeared from her stiff back she carefully rose and then continued to stretch all the other places that caused soreness. Heavily, May yawned and tried to pry the sunlight from her eyes by turning her head the other way in annoyance.

'What time was it anyways?' Even though this was her second day, May really wasn't used to getting up early in the morning considering that she was always a spy that indulged in to her work during late hours. This was actually new to May doing both a day and night job and she had to admit this was very difficult for her to stable; however, it didn't mean she couldn't eventually handle it.

Out of the corners of her weary eyes May checked the miniature alarm clock that presented the time. Jet-black arrows ticked slowly after each minute passed and that's when May realised she'd have enough time to ready herself for the upcoming day.

8:00AM and LaRousse Trance Academy strictly started it's schedules bang on half past eight, so May had precisely half an hour to prepare herself. Before getting anything done, May mentally prepared herself for upcoming events... if there were any!.

Exhaling rather loudly, May headed to her bag which contained all of her necessities including her clothing. Thinking back to her room size, it wasn't really a good decision to open her wardrobe up from her devices as she'd feel more cramped than she already was, so instead since May already had one clothing choice neatly packed in her suitcase she did some unpacking from her medium-sized suitcase and scavenged for the desired piece.

It all came down to an outfit Johanna packed for May the day before. It claimed itself as casual yet formal in a way. The choice wasn't really what May would wear on a regular day, but she'd wear just for the sake of not suffocating herself in tight tube dresses and other killer dresses those were the dresses she just wouldn't want anyone to see her in.

The outfit was a spring seasoned dress that ended up to her knees. Pure white was the main base of the dress and it had blue embedded in flowers clashing with emerald small flowers. The straps of the dress was held by a jet-black thick material that crossed over May's shoulders. It was comforting to May as it was just a little loose, but May didn't want to show too much skin and decided on wearing a baby blue small cardigan over the dress to cover her bare arms and for her shoes choice she chose simple crème dolly shoes that had little black bows adorned on to them.

Now that she'd made her choice, it was time to have a quick shower and for some reason May couldn't ensure herself that the shower was actually going to work properly since she became a Venom Snake it seemed all aspects of life were hard on people like her and that included living expenses for a students. After entering the showers, May had her money right on the game because since she started the showers they turned off every five seconds irritating May, but if anyone thought that was the worst thing it wasn't; in fact, the worst thing possible for the shower was that it had no settings meaning that the showers were randomly changing boiling points and for May it seemed like she was bathing in a freezer.

Sigh how frustrating...

Irritated, May rubbed her red towel over her head squeezing out all the excess water and conditioner stuck to strands of hair. This was not happening to May, just when she thought matters were becoming worse there goes the electric plug that of course didn't work either and so this led to May drying her hair with a towel. Fortunately for her, she actually dried her hair off in time and brushed it untangling knotted hair along the way occasionally cursing when knots weren't moving away from their positions.

'Thank the lord, I've finally finished all of this and ten minutes to get out and to my home room' May thought relieved. Guess she'd have to wake up with too much to do on a regular schedule.

May swiftly went back to her suitcase and packed all the things that sprawled all over the floor when she was having a problem with her clothing. Moving along, May got her clothes and put them inside a yellow basket that she would eventually pay heed to. This basket was the laundry basket where all her used clothes would rest before they'd get thoroughly cleaned.

There it was all done and all that was left was to get to her home room on time before the bell struck. Hastily, May struck a hand along the side of her hair slightly grazing her hand from a hard object connected to her ear, her bow earring. Accessories were a bother for May, so she expertly drew the little silver metal piece that held the earring to her ear and pulled it off and she was about to get along with the other one, but she realised it wasn't there.

For that time it really wasn't a bother towards her in any way, because she'd rather think about her earring matter later than actually become late oh her first official full academic day.

'I better get going only five minutes left'

* * *

><p>Nearing her form room for the Venom Snakes, May could already hear the growls, laughter and general loudness coming from her form and she could definitely say she didn't like it at all. It was giving her a major ache so much that she actually had to clutch on to her ears to stop the endless babblers consume her hearing.<p>

It happened to come to May's mind that if the Venom Snake form was extremely this loud on a normal day it would cause a problem to May as it would go down on her list of problems.

Abruptly, she halted getting a good luck at the Venom Snake door her eyes clearly disgusted by the sight shown to her as she physically twitched her eyes. The door gave enough answers to her as it was. She just hoped this was just one problem with facilities of the Venom Snakes or else she just couldn't think straight.

An unknown vicious odour invaded her nose.

"Is it coming from the door or the remains of the door?" May muttered trying to figure out her own question. Did the home room have horrendous monsters lurking behind the door that gave off some weird smells or was it just her?.

She was hesitating, she didn't know why but she was.

Breathing heavily, May took one giant step back actually zooming in on all the details of the door that disgusted her. It loomed over her figure, that first intimidated her. May could just about see the little beige cracks that descended down the door almost breaking it in half and within it a rotten green colour and blue colour overlap the cracks of the door along with some dust and dirt that's forced to cling on to the gruesome chemicals attached. Buzzing incessantly, swarms of bees infiltrated the door as if hell-bent on destruction. Calling it a door was simply overdoing it.

Her eyes broadened in horror, even insects planted themselves on the home room door!. How unhygienic was this place?!.

Hesitant, this was what May was. She had no idea on how to open the door without the mould coming on to her massaged skin. No, she wasn't someone who cried because she broke a nail, but there was a limit to how unhygienic someone could be and now the door crossed it all with bad standards.

'Remember May, your here to work not complain about all the little details!'

Tightly, the brunettes eyes clamped shut; gradually, she reached for the door knob and tried her hardest not to rebound her hand back. Just like her prayers answered, a high creek rang through her ears alerting her that someone was at the door or rather opened the door.

"May I help you?" an exasperated voice said clearly annoyed of her presence. Instantly, May's eyes flew open and met her gaze with unwelcoming brown eyes that looked lifeless like a desert clearly this woman in front of her wasn't in any happy moods and it was crystal clear that she deemed as a young woman who ,honestly, didn't care bout her students one bit. Her looks told May even more; a dark navy-blue dress adorned her figure it had many crumpled creases and some substances even devoured her dress making it look like she was poorly dressed. barely visible on her dress placed a name card which dust devoured 'Mrs Casey'.

Her mouth dried out for a second unable to respond.

"Well!?" the woman snapped slightly raising her tone. "Have ya got any business here?"

"U-uh... yes in fact I'm the new student here..." May stuttered. She was definitely taken back with the wretched tone of the woman.

Mrs Casey let out a high snort making May raise her eyebrows "Well what do ya know this kid is also joining the bunch of low-class idiots who are _'unblessed_'" she laughed making a special emphasis on the word.

"Come on in and sit ya self down somewhere!"

Cautiously, May took in her surroundings of the inside classroom, so it was all clear now when it was low-class it was low-class even decorations of home rooms. Looking around, May saw little greenish stains along with white crayon powders and other forms of 'creativity' stuck to the ground. One student now dragged backwards a dusty unstable chair which creaked against the floorboards. Tatted newspapers covered holes that placed everywhere in the classroom. Heck, there was hardly any proper desks to stable the room never mind the outlook of it!. Dead, simply dead was the atmosphere even though people talked it seemed they were very lifeless when they were talking.

'Where should I sit?' May thought her eyes trying to linger on an exceptional desk and chair which didn't have purple chewing gum stuck to it or a chair that actually stood and wasn't halfway down the floor.

'Found one!' There was just one other place where the conditions of the desks weren't bad-looking and it was next to a girl with shoulder length jet-black hair. Her physical facial features veiled by her hair that now sprawled over the desk where her head rested peacefully. From her view May could see that she wore a loosely fitted blood-red top a leather golden studded jacket tied over her waist and dark-blue jeans covered her legs and brown furry high boots clamped on her feet. The outfit may have shown her plain style, but it suited her for casual wear.

The only problem for May was that she could clearly figure out her face.

Hesitantly, May approached the girl. She looked like a rebellious person with the way she dressed, but knowing better than to judge someone off their appearance so she chose to politely greet the girl.

"Hi"

Slowly, her head rose up alerted of her presence and she glared at whoever the person was, but as soon as she did her face turned somewhat confused as she knitted her eyebrows together and opened her mouth just to close it again.

"Is this seat taken?"

Swiftly, she shook her head and gestured for her to take the seat. Whilst May secured herself in the seat making sure there was no dangers, the jet haired girl cautiously watched May move.

Slyly, a smirk plastered the girls lips as she watched May almost fall out of her chair because the poles were gradually weakening from the weight May carried. Silently, May cursed at the table she was resting on and soon realised none of the necessities were holding themselves firmly together. For now, May had to endure and ignore the conditions like the rest of the Venom Snakes.

"So, what's your name?" May asked politely trying to start a conversation, but it seemed that the girl had some mystery to her as she smirked and said nothing further and May thought it was because she didn't like her company, but oh she was wrong... very wrong.

"I'm pretty sure we've met before; maybe, you need to take a step down memory lane again... Sapphire" she mumbled. Instantly, May's eyes hardened at her code name not many people knew her code name within the school except one person and for some reason May felt the turns of her stomach and felt a little unsettling feeling place there she couldn't have been careless now, could she?.

Had she meet this person before?. Last time she checked she couldn't remember talking to such a person and it seemed the girl familiarised with May like she'd known her for a while.

May heard a low chuckle escape the girls lips and amused smile plastered her face. "You can't remember now can you?, well it's not a surprise to me considering that we did briefly meet three years back and I didn't properly introduce myself back then either, so you might know me by a different name..._ Vicky_"

A light gasp escaped May's lips, so she guessed she wasn't doing this mission alone then after all, since this was very difficult. Vicky the girl seated next to her was definitely a cunning character towards enemies and when she last worked with her on a mission proved to have many powers that were exceeding expectations for her age, so May could only guess that she'd grown stronger in those three years, but the downfall for Vicky which she noticed was her concentration and some commitment to official plans. Vicky proved to have some rivalry towards May at the time and during the mission assigned to her and May and a few other spies Vicky didn't focus on the plan and instead made some of her own changes therefore putting them in danger, but it was just luck that they completed their mission without any fatal injuries.

"So, I see Vicky you're also assigned to this mission" May said in a low tone of voice making sure no-one were to hear their conversation.

Vicky casually nodded her head "Yeah I guess I am, but Eagle Hawk didn't say anything about party crashers and just to note its Victoria here" it came out as rude, but May knew she was only mad because she hadn't been told beforehand.

"Anyways I'm just curious what's your power in LTA?" May asked suddenly interested. One thing May didn't understand was why the principle had positioned them in the same rank, because if Victoria was here then she should have placed in another rank unless Dark Speeds were after Venom Snakes.

"Well for now it's X-ray I guess it's rarely ever used, but when it is it's normally on patients that have fractured their bones and trust me it's not pretty looking at broken bones" she said slightly shivering from the thought that terrified her.

"You've got it bad then and me on the other hand has the power of invincibility"

"It's decent at least" she said putting emphasis on decent.

"Yeah, yeah okay now on to serious matters those 'people' I've found a note from them last night in my room and they know I'm here because they've used my codename and have even engraved their mark on the paper and I'm just wondering whether you've got any details or if you've had the same experience"

Victoria gulped "No I've been here since the spring semester started and I've found no clues at all because I can't trace them anywhere" she paused trying to find some sense to it. "It's like their veiling themselves from view, but are secretly doing something unknown to us"

"Yeah" May breathed.

Abruptly, the bell rang loudly indicating the day had begun and students were to make their way to first lesson.

"I'll catch up with you later"

* * *

><p>Presently, May's first lesson of the day was History in G10 it was only a few minutes of a walk to there. Bumping, shoving and pushing were going on around the hallways along with crowds that blocked ways to class and people who were making scenes along the corridors and with all that May made her way to History.<p>

The first thing May glanced at was the teacher he looked more like someone who'd criticize and look at little details of things like they did in the subject Art and not History. He had lime green eyes full of life along with unique styled hair that also matched his eyes. He wore a light white button up shirt with a black waistcoat over it in a posh way two golden buttons adorned it. His choice for pants was classical long black trouser and on his feet her wore dark brown shoes with yellow stripes at the top of the shoe. Oh wait now lets not forget the green bright bow that's worn proudly by the man. The whole look was very formal.

May stared at her surroundings and the people around. She noticed that many of the people who were at her battle class attended this class like Drew who paid no heed towards her and had his head resting the table for a couple of minutes. Historian objects placed everywhere in the room for example old claws that had scratched covered on them, different coloured shells, the globes and objects. Works done by pupils displayed on the display boards of walls and some facts and other interesting information about certain topics of History placed on the crème walls and soft navy-blue carpet placed firmly on the ground. Finally, were the desks which were beige and were circle positioned and could hold up to the greatest of six students.

"I guess you're the new student, Maybelle Maple hope your having a good time here and I'm your History teacher Cilan" the teacher said smiling warmly at May.

"Now from what I've heard from Principle Allen you seem to know a lot about History, so I'm not going to worry too much about what you've missed during this semester, so on to the seating plan in this classroom I'd like you to site next to Dawn Hikari and you'll place in a mixed table where there are some able students and some excelled students such as Zoey Nozomi, Gary Oak and Drew Hayden" he said naming all the people on table '1'.

May could see that actually there was only one vacant seat in the room, so it would make sense for him to put her in that seat and not change the entire seating plan.

May swiftly sat down after she'd talked to Cilan and sat down in the empty seat that was in between Zoey and Dawn.

"Hey Dawn" May said greeting the dazed girl who was currently tapping on her desk.

"Hey" she said stressing her greeting back to May whilst looking at the clock that continuously ticked its black arrows back and forth.

"So Dawn, what are we learning about anyways?"

Dawn pondered in thought for a minute before answering "Well, it was something about the Pyros and their legendary powers which only a few people have which was fire, but the fire they use is different to normal fire because of their specific mark called the 'Dragon Mark'" Dawn explained. May slowly nodded now knowing the topic they were learning about.

To May this was an easy topic because she had already researched about the topic when she had HQ lessons, so History was an easy A* for her, so instead of paying heed to the class May silently used her real powers which hid themselves from other eyes to check for any strange auras within the class and outside the class and fortunately or unfortunately she couldn't trace anything either because they hid themselves or they actually weren't in the building.

"Now can anyone briefly tell me what makes the Pyrosian's so unique?"

May raised her hand to answer "Well for one Pyrosian people are special because they're becoming extinct meaning they are very rare and it's also because of legend that states Pyrosian's who have the Dragon Mark can lead them to treasure, The Land Of The Dragons, extraordinary magic and can become the 'Key to the future' apparently"

"Correct" Cilan said slightly surprised by May's knowledge. May knowing this just wasn't a coincidence though because she was actually one of those rare citizens in Hoenn that was a Pyrosian and because of that she hid her mark through an invisibility spell that temporarily concealed the mark from other people's view. The reason May didn't let other acknowledge that she was a Pyrosian was because people would gradually attempt to kidnap people because of the myth. Whole heartily, May had no idea if the myth was true or false.

"Now on to our monthly assignment I've made this one very easy for you since this is the last assignment for the month you basically are in pairs with someone I choose and you'll have to research about the Pyrosian's and present it to the class within two weeks time"

Cilan brought out a sheet full of people's names " Now everyone I've got your pairs written on this paper now since there's only twenty minutes left you'll have to check who your partner is and for ten minutes plan out what you are doing and for the remaining time you can relax"

May went in to the crowd patiently waiting for people to move and find their partner and eventually she made her way to the front and saw who she paired up with by following the line against her name.

**_Maybelle Maple ... Andrew Hayden ... Skyler Vantra _**

Great, just great two of the Royal Dragons she picked a fight with the day before, but this assignment was a supposed paired one and being in a three did not look like a two. Were the teachers trying to unconsciously slaughter her because they hated her, because that was what it looked like to her. Out of all people why did she have to work with them?.

"Just a reminder this presentation counts as half your grade for your grade reviews" Cilan said before letting the class do what they wanted to do with the rest of time they had left.

Many people went to their respected partner after finding their names a lot of people weren't exactly happy with their paired partners. Reluctantly, May went to the table Skyler and Drew rested on whilst chatting a few minutes later.

"Glad you took your sweet time here, July" Drew said sarcastically averting his attention from Skyler.

May definitely wasn't in the mood for snide remarks and simply ignored his comment directed at her.

"So" Skyler said. "What are we doing for this?" she asked. Maybe she was insulting May yesterday, but when it came to her work she was quite serious and didn't let anyone distract her and for once tolerated a Venom Snake and actually asked for their opinions and help since History was a hard subject.

"Okay, we are going to present the history of the Pyrosian's by looking in to their symbol and finding out the meaning, researching other myths, find out about their enemies -The Aquase's- who they were at war with over treasure that belonged to Pyrosian's, their current population and other facts" May concluded summarising their PowerPoint.

"You sure know a few things about this don't you" Skyler commented.

"Well probably because I've done my research from a boom when I was in a different school" It was true though most information she obtained came from historic books that were in libraries or found in strange places and she learnt all of this because she once did a mission on the Pyrosian's and Aquase's.

A few minutes after preparing the class knew exactly what they needed to do in order for them to achieve a high-grade and now it was time for next lesson; It was Potion class with Conway.

* * *

><p>G25 was the next room where her subject was held. Along the way May scanned the area and still the same results showed there were no signs of Dark Speeds or negative auras anywhere near the school or in the building.<p>

Honestly, May scarily thought that Dark Speeds were actually in the building and may have disguised themselves or something and lurked within school premises without her knowing. She was scared that she unknowingly may have put herself in a dangerous place without knowing.

She just hoped that nothing bad were to come from the mission.

Calmly, she entered the classroom G25 at the moment only a few students were there and other students were probably walking around he academy taking the longer route to class on purpose. Mentally, May noted that she'd have to check the longer routes once in a while. Within a few minutes many students flooded through the door just before they'd consider as late.

Conway: A creepy looking male who randomly laughs and his nature is very unsettling to others around his namely the students. This was a perfect definition given as abruptly Conway appeared in to the classroom surrounded by grey smoke that engulfed the classroom. It gradually faded.

Startled, May slightly jumped from her seat next to Soledad.

He let out a bloodcurdling laugh. Creepy indeed. It made May widen her eyes and sweatdrop. For a fact Her first impressions of the teacher were already known and even before she entered the class after this was a potion class that linked in to witchcraft, so it wasn't surprising that the teacher was freaky.

"Okay class, since you know what you're doing ingredients are all out at the back of the classroom and with that I will go hunt for some more frog mucus" he said and without warning smoke disguised his figure as he escaped the classroom. Surprisingly, no-one in the classroom was freaked out or startled like May was it looked like Harley had some competition with Conway on 'how weird can I be' May thought and shuddered at the thought of them uniting.

"May come here and work with us" Misty called. She was grabbing lots of ingredients and brought them to a spare table where no-one was. The other people who settled on the table were Soledad, Leaf and Dawn.

"So what are we making, because this looks interesting?"

Dreamily Dawn answered "Love potions... how romantic"

Misty scrunched her nose up in disgust and disapproved of the experiment love and her weren't exactly on good terms because Misty thought love was to 'cliché' and she didn't like the feeling that emptied her stomach when she heard of the phrase love.

The equipment needed was the cauldron and stirring stick which Soledad and Dawn carried since the items did put on a lot of weight.

The ingredients were:

.Crescent feathers

.Rose thorns and petals

.Peppermint

.Moonstone

. Ashwinder eggs

. Maple Leaf

. Cupids arrow, hearts and roses as decoration for the container

.Coloured potion container (any colour the girls chose a pink one)

. secret liquid

.Miniature containers

.Tweezers

Moving around the classroom, the girls found the ingredients needed and came back to their table with the right amount.

"Alright, we have all the ingredients here!" May announced as she counted all the ingredients making sure there wasn't anything they were missing and luckily they had all the equipment needed as well.

"Yay, gimme" Dawn squealed almost pouncing on May for the ingredients.

"Okay first as the instructions say we have to put the secret liquid in the cauldron and heat it for ten minutes and fifteen minutes max" May said reading the instructions from the sheet given to her.

"I guess you're the right candidate for sucking out nutrients out of the Maple Leaf, Leaf" May said as she handed the maroon healthy leaf to her. Cautiously, Leaf placed the Maple Leaf over the container and oozed out all liquids that flooded out of it and let it fall in to the container.

Meanwhile, Misty was violently smashing moon stones with her bare hands which scared many who were smashing them with tools and a few minutes later Misty had turned all hard parts in to moonstone dust. Misty got the transparent container and put it under the table and gently co-ordinated the dust in to the container.

Being the fancy and girly girl, Dawn chose to decorate the container for the potion with her own style the product came out with a mesmerizing, transparent, fuchsia colour. The lid of the product designed itself with little cupid arrows and cupids as decoration. Dawn had also put just the right amount of silver glitter on her container and sprinkled off the excess glitter making it look beautifully decorated.

The girls admired Dawns outcome and Misty of course complained that it was 'too girly' which led to Dawn retorting with 'Well it's a love potion container what did you expect?' which led to plain old arguing on random topics.

Whilst all of that was going on, Soledad concentrated on getting the little pluck of hair from the crescent feather. This was one of the trickiest of tasks because the exact length was to match 1cm no more no less, because if it wasn't it would mess up all the process.

Getting her tweezers, May triumphantly pulled out the rose thorns from the beautiful plant itself. It was a pain because May had pricked her hand many amount of times and was on the verge of killing the harmful plant. Carefully, May steadied her hand and now tried not to get burnt by the secret liquid that boiled enough to burn her skin. May could feel the heat of hell touch her skin as she dropped in the thorns.

A few minutes later, May dropped in the other awaiting ingredients first the Maple nutrients and the shiny crushed moonstone dust and putting some force stirred it around until the potion became smooth. She then turned the heat off and let the potion cool, before adding the yolk of the Ashwinder eggs and peppermint. The girls then took turns to stir again before it was truly complete.

Finally, May poured the now completed potion in to the container - that Dawn made - and because the potion was still warm, May asked Dawn to used her ice powers to cool down the potion to normal temperature and as a finishing touch May adorned the containers lid which had a few spaces left for decoration, so May adorned blood-red, smooth petals.

"There finally done"

Suddenly, smoke reappeared and Conway revealed himself again. May sighed this was a teacher who was weirder than high on sugar Barry.

"Okay class looks lie your potions went well" he commented going around class and looking at some of the best ones created. "Well, does anyone want to test it?" he asked as a joke, but it seemed many didn't hear the amusement in his voice.

"I don't, but I want to test it on Mr Drew to see if it works" Brianna said admiring Drew from a distance away with her dreamy eyes that lingered all over Drew, but what she wasn't aware of was that she had just started a fan girl war/argument.

"I call dibs to test it on Ash, I know you won't resist it because it's has a tinge of sweet fragrance from it" another commented namely Melody shrieked giving a flirtatious smile his way. She was the current president of Ash's fan club.

"I want to test it on Gary"

"Paul is so mine!"

"Um how about Gary he is like OMG so hot!".

It looked like all the insane fan girls wanted to make their desired crushed take the love potion and to top it off all the girls that were arguing were arguing on who they'd give their potion, because they only had one bottle as a team. A few minutes later it turned in to a girl fight where people were actually scratching, pulling shoving and basically being violent towards the other and because of this what they didn't realise was that when they were trying to get the container out of each others grips they had accidentally thrown it to the floor causing the liquids within it to evaporate.

"Enough, girls!" Conway yelled as he got his magical brown broom and used his magic to make it come alive and sweep up all the mess that stained the floor.

"An F will come your way since this is actually part of your coursework as I forgot to mention which just so happens to present as 20% of your grade!" he decided. Gaping, at the broom that was cleaning up the mess the girls lowered their heads and quietly sat down. An F was bad, very bad!.

"Okay" he said exasperated. "No-one is going to take love potions ever after this incident, now moving along I'm going to mark your potions later on and you'll get your grades on this next week... now hand them over"

Conway raced around the classroom and took all the potions and labelled them and put them on a rack and hid them at the back of the classroom safely.

"Now there's two minutes left until break, so just talk until break and a reminder a quiz will come your way next week and counts to a quarter of your grade, so revise"

People groaned clearly annoyed by the amount of tests and homework's that kept arriving their way and to ease their mind they quietly whispered to their neighbour until the bell wet indicating break.

* * *

><p>"Why how dare she insult me on her first full day here watch what I do to that Munchkin this will teach her to make fun of my cookies" a low voice said which belonged to Harley. No-one was now in the classroom other than him.<p>

* * *

><p>After break, May headed to her classroom and it was a relaxing lesson as it was Art. May silently noted that each classroom she entered had something to do with the subject she was in. Art was a chill out lesson, but it wasn't if you had idiot Royal Dragons in the class. Some idiots were making lower ranks complete their uncompleted work and simply boss them around like they were slaves. The lower ranked people in the class only agreed with this because they didn't want to create a massive scene and because Royal Dragons were strong, very strong.<p>

The class had many displays on the walls some that coated themselves in glitter, some that represented their feelings, ranks and some were even drawings of students from LTA and other legendary people.

Vibrant colours surrounded the class along with the teacher who was very unique and creative. Since she had such a passion for Art, she actually designed a dress that had real pencils adorned to them and the rim of her lilac dress.

The teacher had assigned some fairly easy work to May; She had to draw a picture that's described her as a person and her personality.

The pupils who May familiarised herself with was Brianna and Skyler who she didn't even talk to, because of the attitude she was giving to other students as she was being her normal self meaning arrogant, but one thing May thought was positive about her was that Skyler held herself to the role of head girl as she was independent when working.

May noticed Brianna crowded herself around other fan club leaders which she soon learnt about.

Brianna was the leader of the Drew Hayden fan club.

Melody was the Ash Ketchum fan club leader.

Ursula was the Paul Shinji leader.

Finally, there was the Gary Oak fan club whose leader was surprisingly Veronica, but May thought and knew that this was how Veronica was fitting in by becoming popular with other girls around the school. Confidently, May thought that this was all a play for Veronica because she had no time to flirt around with boys or at least not in this case because after the mission was complete they'd have to pull out for another mission elsewhere, but to stay on the safe side May was going to ask about it later.

"Please can Maybelle Maple and Victoria Leanne report to Principle Allen's office, thank you" an auto voice said. Instantly, May rose from her seat and heard many taunts from her class, but ignored it and dragged herself to the principles office where she would find out what exactly she was called for.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: December 2014<strong>

**Well I sneakily pulled in an edit here because it's officially the Christmas holidays!**

**How do you all like this?. Not much has changed in this chapter, but a lot will in later chapters so be prepared for all the weirdness that will explode from my head :D**

**R&R and please take my poll, so I know what to get a head start on :)**

**Sapphire :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 - IT'S ON**

The closer she got, the more tension she could feel travel through her body like an electric shock. It was alarming, very alarming and gave her the distinct feeling that danger was approaching. Abruptly, Allen had called May to his office during her third lesson and she had some sort of idea to why she was, but for once she didn't want her predicaments to become reality, because if they were real she was in big trouble.

May gulped before giving three bold knocks to the oak door in front of her. She was expecting that Allen had a calm composure when he opened the door, but unfortunately it looked like he had forgotten all about it. Instantly, Allen flung open the door in haste. His eyes looked frantic, his hair dishevelled and his clothes crumpled. His general appearance looked like he had just woken up; even though, he had actually been awake ever since the Academy had started its normal routine.

"F-finally" he stuttered and without warning pulled May within the room and glared outside for some reason unknown to May. He was definitely seeing things by the looks of it. Shakily, Allen closed the door and stood in front of it.

His eyes held desperation and fright. What had happened?. Why was he acting strange, like he had seen a ghost?.

The casual sips of coffee invaded May's hearing senses and she actually rolled her eyes knowing who'd actually have the courage to act normal like nothing weird had happened after seeing such a scene from the principle.

"Victoria, you idiot act professional" May muttered glaring at the ebony haired girl who was comfortably sitting on one of the sofas, her knees on the table. Her right hand-held steaming hot coffee; the smell lingered in the air. Then on her left hand she held a magazine - that had information on fashion - which she was flicking through.

"How can I when he isn't keeping in character?" Victoria said pointing a finger at the principle who was taking deep breathes in and out.

Ignoring the comment, Allen took a few steps forward finally getting a grip on himself and sat down on the sofa and gave a look to Vicky which simply told her to not put her feet over his furniture. Reluctantly, Vicky's feet left the furniture and made their way to the ground where they'd have to stay.

"Now girls I've called you here due to some urgent matters about the mission" Allen starting getting the full attention of both girls. He weakly smiled.

"You have to do something, before...b-before something big happens to this school" he said trying his best to sum his request up.

"We will, but what are you talking about, Allen?" May asked curiously. What exactly was this leading to and what had the Dark Speeds done or anyone for the matter to make Allen look so frightened and helpless?.

Victoria groaned not liking how Allen was stalling the conversation. She wanted action not a long filled talk that kept going on. She was now irritated. "Yeah Allen, What's wrong?" Vicky exclaimed flailing her hands up in frustration. Clearly, Victoria wasn't taking this seriously and she wasn't being sensitive either.

"You're looking at us with a look that's telling us that you've just been drowned by someone" she said amused, but Victoria silenced herself when Allen gave her a stern glare and pointed a finger at her which told her she was to speak no more unless she was to give proper answers or unless someone was directly talking to her.

He heavily breathed out whilst slowly massaging the bridge of his nose "Dark Speeds, they've made their marks on my walls" he said and then pointed at the large piece of snowy white that covered up something from behind.

Slowly, he made his way there and halted and for a second there he was hesitating on whether to take down the paper because the engraving behind it gave off a creepy vibe and wasn't very attractive to look at, at all.

Allen scrunched the top two corners of the paper, closed his eyes tightly and harshly pulled down the paper and silently refused to look at the mark displayed on his beautiful walls and instead turned around rapidly and looked at May's and Victoria's facial expressions and to say they had shock written over their faces was an understatement.

Victoria had her mouth wide agape, her eyes broadened with a mixture of shock and fright, her pupils shrank down much and her face gradually paled. May on the other hand had more of a curious gaze towards the mark that engraved the walls. She scrunched her eyebrows up, her mouth turned dry and she just couldn't manage to come up with a comment on the weird symbol and her eyes lingered over it trying to figure out what exactly it was and what it was trying to tell her.

The mark was definitely powered by dark magic, May could tell by how the symbol was slowly moving around in a repetitive patter. Jet-black smoke mixed in with blood-red swirls pushed through the thick space engraved on the walls. It was the Dark Speeds sign and they left their mark and that meant nothing good. Two engraved swords crossed together meeting paths and little dragons rested on top of the swords their eyes growing beady red. Just in the middle of the Dark Speeds sign were the initials 'DB'.

"That's just wrong!" Vicky said, her eyes slightly darkening at the sight. The Dark Speeds did this on purpose to intimidate the academy both spies knew that much, but why did they do it in the office?. Was it to show they could target even the most important places?. Or was it to get to the principle first, so they had an idea of how weak the school were?. May and Victoria had no idea on that, but they were going to find out and soon.

"Now I wanted to show you this because I'd think this is a warning of some sort to everyone and I won't show this to anyone else because knowing this school havoc will erupt, so I've called you here because I want you to find out more on this sign and I want you to miss out next lesson to do some investigating"

Victoria nodded quickly, but then raised her eyebrow "But, what if we get caught by a member of staff or even students won't they think we're both suspicious in some way?" This was risky especially since they were doing it in a crowded area where many students were and there was a high chance that they'd get caught.

"You won't get caught by anyone because you have equipment that your commander has sent you for this mission and these include some spy gadgets, a new suit and a mask to protect your identities and if I was told correctly there are some invisibility gloves that come with the outfit so I wouldn't worry about getting caught" Allen said getting out two large brown boxes that contained everything they'd need.

Victoria opened her package to show a black spy suit with fuchsia stripes with her rank embedded on a badge and black wedges that served as jet powered shoes, gadgets such as grapple hooks, night vision glasses, binoculars, recording pens, sonic distractors and a few weapons. There was also many little patches that contained disposable power and there were some medication.

May opened her package to reveal a pure black suit that had blood-red stripes over it with her rank on a similar black and white badge. She had navy blue wedges that were also jet powered and her gadgets were motion alarms, micro agent listeners, a spy watch that had many uses and settings and miniature weapons and the usual disposable patches that contained power and finally medication.

"Since you know what your supposed to do, I'll let you carry on from here on and if you find something be sure to report it back to me."

"Oh and one more thing, since you also need a work place, I have arranged a personal spy room for you in your bedrooms and I'm sure you'll learn how to use it when you get back or when you need to use it... now be careful and get to work!"

When they were both dismissed, Victoria and May separated their ways and continued to work independently. For the time being there was only ten minutes left till lesson change over was bound to happen, so May decided that she would change in to her spy gear and silently look for clues and meanings behind the symbol and the actual meaning of 'DB', but before she could do that, May took a mental picture of the symbol she was supposed to look for.

Cautiously, she then went in to the girls bathroom -thankfully there were no girls present there- she then locked herself up in a cubicle and changed in to her one piece outfit that consisted in the colours red and black. Carefully, May put her wedges on her feet and made sure that the shoes powered with the fuel needed. May then got a thick black belt and ties it securely along her waist and made sure all her gadgets fitted comfortably. Finally, she wore her mask that contained the colours silver, black and gold. Some lace material adorned the outline of the mask. In between the eye holes placed a little cute black bow and fake white whiskers placed on the nose area a little metal gold decoration placed under the whiskers. To put it in simple words the mask May held livened up the whole outfit.

Now that May was ready physically, it was time to start searching.

* * *

><p>Previously, when May searched during late hours she hadn't searched school facilities, so she decided it was just about time to start searching the empty ,or so she thought, Library. The reason she chose it was because it was a place where she could obtain extra information about the Dark Speeds and their past and it was basically the best place to look. Plus, May noticed whenever she was on a mission the enemies would tend to choose a hideout where people wouldn't normally go or it was a place that wouldn't look suspicious to anyone's eye.<p>

So, why not the Library?.

The minute she stepped in to the abandoned Library she could sense darkness engulf her and her surroundings. It was strong and May could feel it. Maybe it was the books because there was a variety of them that contained spells, but it wasn't possible for mere books to give out lots of dark magic alone.

Suddenly, May could feel that she wasn't the only one in the Library and she knew that when she heard bold steps echo through out the Library. She didn't know if the figure or figures were friends or foes, so she chose to hide herself by using her invisibility patches which concealed her presence.

Out of the shadows, she could see two figures silently lurk out their faces were covered by a black cloak that covered their full bodies. May could tell they weren't human by how she got a glimpse of their faces they had no facial structure instead they had the Dark Speeds symbol boldly printed on them. Both were carrying something and if May knew if was something important. A briefcase and a white bag, this looked interesting.

So her predicaments were right, they were already here and they were secretly planning, using their robots to do something, but what?. Maybe the objects they were holding would give May some hint to what they were planning, so now this was her current little mission: _obtain the objects from the foe without getting in any trouble with them._

This was an easy task for May as all she had to do was freeze time for a certain number of minutes without their knowledge and snatch those bags right under their noses and replace them with a duplicate which would play as the con of the game. Before doing all of that, May first put a miniature tracker in both amulets they were wearing. She then scanned the weapons they had on them and surprisingly they were unequipped.

There was only two minutes left until the spell would wear off and before going May wanted a few answers so she tried to read their minds, but couldn't as she realised they were robots and potentially they had no thoughts of their own or a heart she could trace. Well so much for trying to find out answers.

Well, she looked at the items she obtained and decided it was enough, for now.

Swiftly, she teleported herself out of the room and sighed. For that moment in time she had at least found something that could help her in future and she was sure she wasn't going to surrender the clues to anyone. May then searched for a certain minimiser that was tied on her belt and let bright light engulf both the objects she held and let them disappear deep in to the gadget she held.

Now other than that, May realised that Dark Speeds cut their presence off with an electric amulet similar to the one she was wearing right now. She remembered the amulet she looked at before. The Dark Speed amulet was a maroon colour with a few studded diamonds that placed in the shape of a dragon. It also had a looped golden thin chain with a strong grip that secured the whole thing together.

Well how did she know that?. Well it was because she had a good glance at the amulet the Dark Speed robots were wearing and it looked very alike to her own amulet that cut off her presence, so that was a logical explanation wasn't it?.

Casually, she walked back to her own cramped room and now hid the clues she got in her suitcase and casted a lock spell over it, so that no-one could get to it other than her as she had the spell to unlock it.

Sighing, May actually wondered how long it would take for the Dark Speeds to acknowledge that the bags she placed were cons. She'd love to see the looks on their faces when they realised they were sabotaged.

Since there weren't anymore clues to find, May went back to her original clothing choice and waiting for the bell to go for her favourite subject of the day, lunch.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was something beyond what words could describe. It was just like an never ending hygienic, beautiful tropical island. four big chartreuse, emerald trees welcomed the students and provided them shade from the scorching sun as soon as they made their way to the cafeteria and swayed in sync with the cool breeze that came from the air conditioners. Aqua, shimmering fresh water exploded out of the fountains making rather tremendous displays to passer-by's.<p>

The gushing water from the stream near the fountains contained a variety of clean pebbles, stones and fake ornaments. People continued to throw little coins in the river as a tradition. May could tell because she saw little bronze coins sink to the bottom of the stream where other coins lay.

Clean spacious tables and comfy chairs were placed gracefully on the first floor where the Venom Sakes and Camouflaged Lizards. Even if they weren't the highest class, in terms with lunch and their space they were actually provided a lot more than expected.

Looking up, May noticed that actually there were two floors and her guess was that Electric Falcons and Royal Dragons occupied them. May knew very well there was a meaning to everything in LTA and being put on the first floor was no coincidence. It was an easy thing to spot. They were higher than the lower ranks is what the layouts trying to say.

Honestly, May was going to lie if she said it didn't matter because it did!. She looked up to see a glass terrace with little crystals embedded in a certain pattern. Large pillars stood ground. You could say it was separation of ranks because even though the lower floor was gorgeous it didn't have facilities or a big screen TV or sports equipment and sofas. So unfair!.

'Never mind that May, you need to focus and find Vicky to see if she's found anything'

She was paying too much attention to the ranks now and May knew it, but she couldn't help it!. Even if she was a Royal Dragon or Electric Falcon it wasn't fair on the other students who tried their hardest in exams, their daily lifestyle and generally tried to pass the day without difficulties with expenses and other serious matters. "It's too biased to base someone on their natural power instead they should've based it on someone's attitude to learning and their achievements and improvements " May muttered.

Now it's on to other matters and one of them included Victoria being Gary Oaks fan club leader. May needed to find out whether this was just a thing to make Victoria blend it and act like an ordinary teen or whether there was more to it and she hoped there wasn't.

"Sa- May!" a familiar voice yelled. Victoria ran over to May avoiding obstacles like the left out chairs that were scattered around the area and some food that's staining the floors. That's a close call!.

May stood still and waited for Victoria to reach her. Maybe, she had something interesting to share or maybe she found something that could lead them to somewhere. She halted and silenced herself for a moment so she could stop panting from all the exercise she had done.

"I think I found something in one of the books I just found when I went back to History... just now" Victoria said whilst waving an untouched book at her face.

"Historic Symbolism" May read out. Well she found something and May was sure to read it later on.

"Take that to read, because you know reading isn't my cup of tea and did you find anything?" she muttered raising an eyebrow at May.

"Yes, I have I'll tell you about it later, people can eavesdrop on us anytime so I'll tell you later on the day" The information May obtained wasn't something she'd blurt out where many people were since she still felt like someone would listen up on them and she didn't want that at all.

"Okay...now that we've done that lets sit down somewhere and eat, I'm starving" Victoria complained and right on time a low growl came from her stomach indicating that she needed food. Silently, May laughed.

Once they had found a nice table where no-one was May felt the urge to ask Victoria about the fan girl club and so she brought it up as a topic.

"So, what's it like being the leader to the 'Gary Oak' fan club huh?" May said and started nudging Victoria's elbow in a teasing way.

"Don't remind me, I absolutely hate it I may like hot guys, but this was just compulsory and moreover this was a request from _him, _so unreasonable and this is apparently because 'I blend in with weird people like fan girls with ease' as quoted from him... you know you should telly your daddy to lay off the insults" Victoria said frustrated. This wasn't her thing to try to act like a fan girl leader to obsessed hormonal girls.

"You've got it bad, glad it's like that way because we won't stay here for long anyways as it's only temporary and we wouldn't want to fall for any idiots here since we are going back and plus they are major distractions to our work" May said seriously reminding Victoria.

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed "May you need to relax sometimes, it isn't healthy for you to think about work all the time and have no relationship I'm not saying you should have one, but it's something to consider since there are some cute and hot boys back at HQ if you aren't willing to have a relationship here"

"Yeah, yeah I've probably had this conversation with someone like thirty times already"

May noticed that robots were tending peoples order and finally after a few minutes of waiting a silver robot had approached their table and waited for their orders.

"Please may I have a pineapple smoothie, salad without tomatoes and a small tuna sandwich" Vicky asked politely. The robot noted all the items told and gave Vicky a receipt.

"That would charge you £4.25" the robot replied printing out a receipt of Victoria's order. Victoria rummaged through her pockets and gave a £5 note to the robot. Instantly, the robot placed it in it's notes section and within a few seconds the change was thrown out.

"That's 75p change, enjoy your meal" the robots said and moved on to May.

"Um, Ramen noodles and water" May said. The process went through again and her total came to £1.20, so Victoria paid for May as she didn't have her money given to her at the time since she had only become a student a day ago, so she'd get her allowance within the weekend.

"Where's the food?" May asked dumbfound. The robot had said 'enjoy your meal' to them, but didn't provide them with anything for the time being.

"Patience is virtue, May there's another robot around here that manages food and three that manage orders so expect them to prepare your meal within a few minutes of cooking" Victoria said calmly and leaned back in to her seat and waited for her order.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" a pink robot said and delivered the meal through her stomach that kept a few meals in a row. "Enjoy your lunch" it said before serving the next customer.

"So, since we are served like this how are the higher ranks served?" May asked looking up at the terrace where they seemed to leisurely enjoy themselves.

"Well, they have a thing where they don't have to pay for meals and they have an advanced robot that serves them instantly" Victoria said glaring at the terrace.

'That's unfair' May thought, but really she shouldn't have been surprised after all it was a tradition to treat lower ranks like they weren't special at all.

The girls then dug in to their food enjoying their meals whilst watching the displays around the cafeteria and after they'd finished they disposed of the waste left.

"Alright May, I need to get going I'll see you around make sure to tell me about it later"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Skyler is this your earring?" Drew asked holding a heart-shaped fragile earring up to her face. Instantly, Skyler took her attention away from her lemonade and place it on the earring.<p>

"No, doesn't look like mine it's totally hideous, I bet it belongs to one of the lower class because I only wear the most finest on jewellery's" Skyler said scrunching her eyes up at the sight of the earring that was losing it's shine. It was so cheap in her view because some little sequins were missing, making the earring look rather unfashionable.

"Never mind then, I found it in my room so I thought it was yours" Drew said sighing. Skyler was known to mock anything that wasn't hers, so he wasn't surprise when she mocked the little earring. One thing he didn't understand was why there was even an earring in his room. He rarely ever let anyone in to his room and the last person he let in was Skyler and that was because she had homework troubles, but at the time she wasn't wearing any earrings, so if it wasn't hers who's was it?.

He definitely knew that it didn't belong to anyone that was a Royal Dragon because if Skyler hated it that meant the other girls within her group hated it as it was true that most Royal Dragons were spoilt and spoon fed by most of the lower ranks, so they hated cheap belongings.

There was also another thing that was bothering him on that day and it was that he felt like he had forgotten something, but he didn't know what and that seriously irritated him for an unknown reason.

He simply shrugged the thought off for now, but he was going to find out what exactly he forgot and who this earring belonged to because his hunch was the person who had this earring knew both those answers. He's get back to that later, but for now he had a lot of presentations to concentrate on along with the revision he had to balance out. His aim for now was to earn the Vestroya Heart Sword.

He had put too much stress over himself regarding his school life, so for now he decided it was time to cool off and relax by walking around the most likely empty school corridors by himself to process his thoughts together.

* * *

><p>May didn't know she was going to be a hot topic around their table, but she just was.<p>

"So, what do you think of May after I introduced you to her?" Misty asked randomly trying to come up with a topic to talk on and at the moment it looked like May was a rather relevant topic to them.

"I don't know, but she seems nice I can't say anything more than that because I haven't really talked to her and she's actually one that isn't scared of the Royal Dragons and that's kind of rare, don't you think?" Leaf said whilst slurping down her orange flavoured drink and flicking through the pages of her book simultaneously.

"I agree with Leaf, but I have to say she has some points of fashion and that reminds me of someone" Dawn said. Since Dawn was like her mother, she had a keen eye on fashion and somehow May's fashion choices would of course relate to Johanna as she'd picked out the outfits herself.

"She's... different and it almost makes me suspicious of her even though we haven't had a proper conversation" Soledad commented. There was something different and Soledad couldn't tell if it was good or bad because it was concealed.

"Guess your overthinking this Soledad... she's just a student" Leaf said annoyed. "Besides, the only annoying thing about her is that she's talking and hanging around with that Victoria, Oaks fan girl leader... so annoying"

Dawn teasingly smiled "Awe, is our Leafy getting jealous she doesn't get any attention from him these days and instead Victoria is?"

Leaf scowled adding a glare Dawn's way "Really, we all know I'm not the type to fall for playboys and idiotic, desperate boys and why would I get jealous over Victoria anyways, besides shouldn't you worry about your own love life with Pauline... you never know someone" she paused and coughed out a certain name. "Maybe, she could steal Pauline away from"

"Your joking right?" Dawn said scrunching her nose up "Paul and me?" she pondered in thought. Would they make a good couple because honestly she couldn't imagine it. They were from two different planets and were so different. They were total opposites, so that thought just couldn't come to mind.

"Yeah I agree with Leaf they'd actually look like a good couple, I mean Ursula and Paul they're both so grumpy... honestly Dawn what do you see in that drizzle of rain anyways?"

Insulted, Dawn was going to make a turn of the table. "Well, Misty your not exactly one to talk, you've liked a certain dense idiot that eats too much for his own good for how long now? a staggering two years! you should save yourself the trouble and hand him over to Melody" she retorted. Oh-oh that was something that shouldn't have came out her mouth. It was a definite slip of the tongue.

An angered Misty, who had a bad aura surrounding her instantly flung her mallet and whacked the life out of Dawn continuously. Well, you could say that was a normal fight between Dawn and Misty as they shared the _best _relationship a girl could have. It took a few minutes for Leaf and Soledad to pry them both off each other ash they were going to go down to using their powers if it carried on. Oh, how boys could anger them even without their presence.

* * *

><p>"Why are they getting so riled up?" Gary asked intrigued by the random scene of Misty hurting Dawn with her killer mallet which everyone feared. It was a common thing for everyone to see because everyone knew the relationship between Dawn and Misty. They were the aggressive friends, well not Dawn, but they'd always end up fighting over the most unreasonable things make-up, boys, selfies and much more.<p>

"Ouch, that got to hurt, especially since it's from Misty's mallet a dangerous thing right there... shouldn't it have been confiscated or banned by now?" Brendan asked also amused by the scene that was developing from a argument to an actual physical fight. It was just a few tables away from them.

"Hm" Paul muttered also watching how this was going to end up.

Unknown to the three, Ash wasn't paying attention to the fight instead he was paying attention to the food that was practically inviting him to eat. Whilst the boys were interesting in the fight, Ash sneakily grabbed all their cupcakes and wondered why Paul got a cupcake even though he hated sweet food. After he gulped down all the cupcakes, he finished his meal off with a tasty, sweet strawberry milkshake.

The fiasco was finally over and of curse Misty had demolished Dawn's head with her mallet. The boys went back to eating, but all they found were some cake crumbs over the table along with sheepish looking Ash. It was obvious he was going to become a suspect.

"Ketchum, you just had to eat all the cakes now didn't you?" scowled out Paul. Ahs gulped at the face he was getting from Paul, but Paul's expression changed from annoyed to calm again and just let it go.

"Ashy-boy I wanted to eat my divine cupcake whist watching the ruckus they were causing, but now I can't since you eat my cake" Gary said annoyed, but quickly shrugged it off and continued to take a few glances at a certain girl that tug his interest.

Brendan simply shrugged and patted Ash's shoulders and sighed "If it makes you feel better, I didn't want mine in the first place"

* * *

><p>Since Victoria had taken her leave, May decided that she's just go around and explore many of the hallways she hadn't yet seen. She needed to clear her head and walking around by herself with no interruptions was probably the best she could come up with at the time. Many questions lingered her head and she needed answers. What would happen if she caught a Dark Speed?, What were their intentions?, Did they have a hide out in the school area... possibly the Library? and simply why LTA?. These were questions that she'd eventually get answers to, but she needed them quick.<p>

Unknown to her, she had accidentally bumped in to someone when deeply thinking. She didn't feel the pressure hit her, so she didn't pay any heed to the person, because to honestly answer what was more important right now her mission or Drew Hayden?.

Wait, Drew Hayden?.

Oops!.

He had blocked her way before she could continue to walk on. He was staring blankly at May as if expecting some voiced opinion of hers or taunts.

"What is it Drew?" she asked annoyed. Knowing his attitude from before, May didn't want no trouble from anyone she had enough of it anyways and didn't want to add to her list.

"Well, how sweet you actually remember me" he said arrogantly whilst smirking "I was just wandering what your doing high fiving the walls with your face, April"

May silently scoffed. What attitude and arrogance!. She could sense that from a mile away if she didn't know any better he was going to ask something a few seconds from now.

"Whatever, don't you have better things to do than try and tick me off?"

"At the moment, no I don't, all I want to ask you is why you were called to the principles office, was it because you tried to file a complaint against us Royal Dragons, because it won't work so don't bother trying" he amusingly said. He couldn't imagine a Venom Snake try to complain because if they did they'd get sent to hell within a few hours, but he wasn't so sure about this one maybe she didn't know the rules or she was a natural rebellious girl, but he could care less.

"That's none of you business" she muttered.

Drew just shrugged and didn't bother to question further and simply took a few steps back mind you not in a cowering way and casually walked forwards muttering the words "Whatever you say April"

"At least get my name right, It's May... M-A-Y, May" she said just enough for him to hear she got a scoff in return. She so wasn't done with his attitude so she was going to challenge the idiot.

Without warning in between May's loud voice that echoed the corridors the loud bell rang over her voice indicating that she had to go to her next lesson and that she was so insignificant the bell even told her to shut up.

Drew halted and reluctantly waited for the rather loud girl, it was only because she'd probably get lost trying to find her next lesson and to make it easy he was being slightly generous just this once though only because she was the new girl and he had a thought lingering within his minds that he wanted to settle, just for a little fun.

When he saw that May caught up to him, he calmly spun around facing her surprising her by a little.

"Since you probably don't know where you're going, I'll guide you there and we have a double lesson with Mr Ives" Drew informed May. They walked in silence for a few seconds May was unable to come up with a topic starter, but she was a little happy she could talk to someone even if they were idiots, but what came out of Drew's mouth shocked her.

"You know I'm going to beat you in battle class, since the Vestroya Heart Sword is my aim" Drew said confidently. She could sense a will of desire gushing through him and she felt the determination, strength and passion towards it just through that one sentence and she knew he was serious.

"Really, what makes you so sure?" May asked.

"I'm one of the prominent figures of this school through power, wealth, grades and my general influence on all below me and that includes you and my power can defeat anyone with ease"

May pondered in amused thought for a few seconds "So, let me get this straight, if you think your overconfidence and that big fat head of yours is going to make you win along with your power your totally wrong!" May paused "You should know it isn't about your power, your status and all the rest of it, it's about how hard you try to actually aim for the highest and build up your strength only then will you realise the true achievement of winning... you have to suffer a few loses in order to build yourself up"

"So your saying that I can't beat you with what I already have and I need to have faith in stuff and appreciate it... well your not a realist then are you?, you rely on luck to get through something and it's probably what people like you tell yourself" he replied annoyed.

"So do you think you could beat me with all you've just said" Drew asked curiously.

"I didn't say I could, but there is a possibility in everything so why not?"

A smirk plastered Drew's face he was pondering whether he should challenge her, but now he definitely was.

"If your so confident, why don't we have a little bet then?"

It was risky, especially since she was getting side tracked by pulling herself in some deep things especially knowing that she had no idea of the outcome, but wither way people had to risk and that was what May was going to go with. She then gestured for him to carry on, intrigued by what was told to her.

"If I win, you have no choice to oblige by my demands for a whole week and you'll have to become a Royal Dragon mascot for the whole time whilst your dressed up in an purple dragon costume... now I think it's a fair deal and I'll actually give you a chance to ask for what you want you want"

May thought for a second and then it came to her "Well, if I win you'll have to also oblige by me and you have to live in the same conditions as a Venom Snake for a whole week and you cannot bring any of your necessities with you or anything that brings you comfort" May said.

"I agree to your terms now this bet will last only if you win the tournament or proceed furthest in this tournament and this applies vice versa to me, so how about it?" Drew said extending his hand forwards. May gave no signs of hesitation and drew her hand forwards meeting their official handshake.

"You have yourself a deal Hayden, your going down"

"Not a chance, Venom Snake"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOooo things are getting spicy in this chapter :)<strong>

**For the recent reviews thank you :)**

**To Guess Who: Honestly, I have no idea to how much chapters this story will be, I'll be spoiling it if I tell you right now, but I can say it isn't anytime soon and as for Veronica I'll leave you guessing :) and thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me and hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Piplup1212: Thank you for your review as well, because I needed to know if I'd actually improved or whether I was just wasting my time with the edits, I hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter 5... Happy Reading :D**

**R&R, take my poll and PM if you want... I don't bite, but I do demand cyber chocolate :)**

**Sapphire :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 - It's All About That Power**

* * *

><p>'Did I do the right thing by accepting his bet?' May thought. Suddenly, she felt uneasy like something bad would actually happen because of the bet. She shouldn't have accepted it, since she didn't know Drew's level of power and according to other students he definitely had power, but the question to May was, how much exactly?.<p>

Could he rival her with her actual powers?. It was a question May found herself asking. She did see him take out Paul in the first round, but was he truly that strong or was there something more within him?.

May didn't look in to it much, as she didn't even know if she'd rival him during the tournament, because for all she knew they might not face each other in battle at all. Quietly, May went to the third floor of her classroom ignoring some stares that came her way and sat down waiting for Mr Ives to continue on from where he left off.

Silently, she thought about her competition in the tournament. There was Ash and Drew for the time being and she knew anyone else who'd proceed to the second round would have major skill, strength and power, so it would be a hard match for her.

At the front of the classroom, Mr Ives stood waiting for chatter to falter before he could begin his lesson.

"Okay students as we all know Drew, Ash and May have already moved on to the next round" he said putting circles around their names in his official notebook in a think blue inked pen.

"Now let's not waste anymore time, I want at least two battles done for just this lesson, as we have a double lesson, for the next lesson we will do something I think you'd rather enjoy" Mr Ives said to the class and brought them in to interest as students started to mutter again, but before he lost all attention he proceeded on with the class.

"Now that everyone knows the plan for this double lesson, let us continue from last lesson"

"Skyler Vantra VS. Ellie Noirs, you girls can go set up on the arena and prepare yourselves before I get there and the rest of you down to the second floor" Mr Ives announced rather energetically. He was in a good mood and watching a good battle was in his to do list for today.

Students eagerly scurried towards the second floor balcony where they'd get a good view of the match. Skyler and Ellie swiftly placed themselves on the arena within a couple of minutes and secured their places. Skyler took the right side of the arena and Ellie took the left.

Ellie Noirs ranked as a Camouflaged Lizard who'd have a chance to potentially become higher in the hierarchy. She had dark brown eyes that had a mixture of determination and courage within them. She wore a baby blue tank top with a long black cardigan over it, knee-length navy shorts with grey pumps.

At the time, Skyler was clad in her signature white bow tie with her hair in loose curls. A baby pink button up shirt paired with white jeans and floral scandals.

The weapon that Skyler chose to use was a curved two-hand sword whilst Ellie used a violent chained weapon that had short daggers attached to it. Maybe, Ellie showed no signs of worry, but May sensed the terrified vibe that emitted from her. Who wouldn't fear Skyler?, she was a student that fought very violently with her power and results were brutal when used, so it was only natural for Ellie to feel terrified.

"Since you ladies are ready, let's get started!" Mr Ives yelled from high in the battle arena, where he stood on a floatable steel stool trying to maintain his balance whilst announcing. The arena didn't change it's form.

Skyler didn't hesitate to make the first move, she carefully launched scorching hot ember flames out of her hands which span in a spiral straight towards Ellie. Even from where May sat, she could feel the rooms temperature increase from those decent flames alone. Ellie, barely dodged the attack by a few inches and the intense fire instead hit the hard ground causing jet-black to stain the battlefield.

Even though, she had just about missed the attack it didn't mean that it protected her clothing. Little flames easily burnt through her soft, warm, comfortable cardigan tearing some material from it and eventually started to devour at her skin. Ellie wince for a few seconds and rubbed some of the cardigan material against her flesh to cool her down.

Suddenly, many versions of Ellie enclosed Skyler within a circle. Skyler wasn't intimidated by the numbers in any way. She sent out a burst of flames at each holographic Ellie and within a few seconds, all con Ellie's faded away, but whilst that was happening Ellie was figuring out her next move.

Skyler bumped her fists together and concentrated her energy in to both hands. Ember surrounded her figure, her eyes changed in to a darker shade of brown and her whole body started to have an intense glow. It was magnificent yet terrifying especially for Ellie who felt like a paralysis hit her body.

A thick coat of blazing hot fire stormed out of Skyler and speedily charged for its target. Along the way, the uncontrolled fire out of Skyler's reach now turned in to the shape of a graceful phoenix and met head first with it's foe.

It hit Ellie perfectly and anyone could tell that her power was totally immense. A frightened scream escaped her lips as she slowly fell to the beige ground, her flesh scraping against solid rocks along the way. Many people had their voices stuck in their throats, others were breathing heavily and most students gulped and hope that Ellie didn't end up in hospital over the hit.

This was Skyler when she's in a casual mood, so no-one wanted to find out what an angry mood looked like from the fierce fire caster.

Triumphantly, Ellie pressed all her weight on to her dirty, blood stained arm and dragged herself up carefully whilst trying not to wince in pain from the powerful attack. It seemed Skyler's flames on its own wouldn't break the strong defences of Ellie Noirs.

Under her breathe, Skyler cursed and looked slightly taken back. Her attack just used back then was one of her strongest attacks ever, but it looked like all it did was brutally injure Ellie instead of taking her down in one hit. Guess she needed to do more practice on that attack to master its full potential.

Without warning, Ellie built up her weapons speed a few metres away from Skyler and threw her steel, harsh chains around her body and trapped her arms, legs and the other parts of her body that would make it easier for her to move. Gradually, Ellie tightened her grip around the chains and forced them to squeeze Skyler more than they were.

The fire caster felt the irritating, powerful chains harshly tighten against her body inflicting pain and the next thing she knew along with bearing pain from the steel chains, she now had to try and escape the pain from the small daggers that seeped through her skin tearing what ever it could.

She had good endurance, Ellie admitted that, but in order to defeat Skyler she had to keep going until her opponent was on the verge of a blackout an she could feel that it wasn't long until it happened, or so she thought.

Whilst Skyler struggled against the grip of Ellie, an abrupt idea entered her mind and with that the tables were going to turn. Ellie halted unable to sense why she was feeling intense heat emit through Skyler. It wasn't until boiling heat fiercely transferred through her weapon, Ellie realised that Skyler was trying to disperse of her weapon or inflict pain on her instead, but when she did realise it was to late as she then flung the weapon away from her - what a mistake she made.

This practically left her defenceless without a weapon or an offensive power, she was bound to catch herself in trouble and it didn't really take long as Skyler didn't miss the opportunity of using her two-handed sword to catch Ellie off her knees. A simple yet powerful blow was all it took for Ellie to fall to the ground and give herself in to the jet black that rendered herself unconscious.

...

"Skyler Vantra wins this match proceeding to the next round of this tournament" Mr Ives announced. Many erupted in to cheers for Skyler giving her appreciation on a well deserved win whilst she bowed down courteously.

Nurse Joy made her way to the arena dragging her stretcher out as she put the injured Ellie on it and led her to the healing chambers for a thorough heal. Skyler slowly followed behind, but first she gave a smirk May's way almost as if mocking her on something.

"Next battle will proceed within two minutes, so Dawn Hikari and Brianna Wakanna take your places in the arena"

It took a few moments before Dawn and her opponent took the stage with Dawn on the left and Brianna on the right.

At that moment in time, Dawn wore a bright pink long-sleeved top with a white shirt underneath and also wore bright blue denim shorts and pink ugg boots. Her hair styled in to a messy bun. Brianna on the other hand chose to wear a yellow short-sleeved button up shirt with black knee-length shorts and snowy white boots.

The weapon that Dawn chose to use was a small, silver, incisive dagger which had a pink base to it. Brianna chose a large heavy weight axe that coloured grey and had a very bright gleam to it.

Both stood bold in their starting positions, not taking their eyes off their foe. They stood frozen waiting for the signal to go off. A loud bang rang through their ears before they set off in to action. The arena didn't change at all meaning they were on the normal battlefield.

Changing the battlefield to her own advantage, Dawn let out a blast of sparkly ice towards the floor and coated every inch of the normal battlefield changing it to ice. Many students from the audience could already feel the cold atmosphere send shivers to their bones.

This wasn't really a good idea for someone who had no experience on ice, so it was an automatic reaction for Brianna to fall straight on to her behind when she lost complete balance, but she wasn't going to give in to the harsh, slippery floor. Before Dawn could get a direct hit on opponent, Brianna quickly unleashed a sonic scream on the iced floor breaking it's components and it wasn't long until the hard ice broke up because of the vibrations caused. It was just a bonus for the hard substance to bounce up in shock near Dawn making her fall backwards. Plus if that wasn't enough for Brianna she also got Dawn's ears to ring in annoyance.

Forcing herself back up, Dawn charged for Brianna, but simultaneously Brianna got back to knees and threw her weapon forwards hoping for some impact. They both ended up failing as their weapons clashed yet caused no harm on each other.

Putting force on to her axe, Brianna continuously aimed for Dawn but unfortunately for her Dawn just could keep still ad instead kept dodging her attack because it took time for Brianna's axe to aim correctly.

Dawn tried to grab on to the sharp bit of her axe, but she couldn't hold on to it as Brianna kept swinging it back and forth so instead Dawn summoned her sparkly ice powers and forcefully got hold of her axe with much difficulty and made sure the weapon gradually froze making it impossible for Brianna to use the dangerous object as she now couldn't hold on to it.

Whilst Brianna tried to claw at the ice that formed on her precious axe, Dawn took it as an opportunity to ice blast her at a minimum as she didn't want to wear her powers out, because for all she knew her powers could just randomly stop working.

Luckily for Dawn, even though her ice blast had a minimum supply of power it gave a great impact to Brianna as she stood frozen like a glorified statue in pain. Her eyes were wide, her lips were gritted against the ice, her whole composure in the ice looked like she was struggling. Dawn hoped it had ended there for Brianna, but it seemed that wasn't in Brianna's plans.

Before she could declare as defeated, Brianna thawed her way out using her sonic scream breaking the ice that enclosed her in and in the process her scream caused Dawn to hit rather hardly against the walls without any warning.

Satisfied, Brianna smiled. She wanted her battle to be worth while and she didn't want too lose, well not yet because for the time being she wanted a great battle like the other match ups.

By the time Brianna had reached Dawn at the end of the arena, Dawn was still recovering from the hurtful bang that inflicted pain on her. Brianna glance down at her and used a minimum sonic scream on her axe which broke up bits of the ice embedded on to the weapon. Slowly, Brianna held the shivering cold axe hitting it hard against the ground to cause much impact putting more than just a dent.

Dawn had to get up or else she'd seriously injure herself.

Swinging her axe, she landed it straight on to Dawn's stomach causing blood to ooze out of her shirt and hurtful wounds to place, Dawn winced in pain and gave a loud scream in return. It was agony. Normally, if it was an insignificant competition Brianna wouldn't inflict much pain to her rival, but this was a tournament to prove your strength and in a tournament like this it was every man for himself - or in this case woman.

Continuously, Brianna slammed her axe in the same place causing more damage to Dawn, who struggled to escape the frightening wrath of Brianna's axe. She never knew this was something Brianna had up her sleeve, but Dawn she wasn't going to give up yet.

Tightly, Dawn shut her eyes for a moment she knew if the axe hit her again she was a goner. She breathed out trying to ignore the pain that hurt her more than ever and abruptly she opened her eyes just as the axe came towards her. At maximum power, Dawn charged an ice beam her way stopping the weapon dead in its tracks along with Brianna who fell from the impact.

Limping, Dawn steadily got up and for a moment stored up enough energy for her final attack on the red-head. Brianna seeing it coming charged up her sonic scream for a tremendous amount of ear piercing power.

The audience fell in to silence clearly in to the match. They knew it was over for the next attack and seeing the amounts of power each opponent stored the next attack would surprise many out of their seats.

Simultaneously, they released their stored energy. Brianna sent visible screeching sounds to Dawn in a spiralled pattern and Dawn sent away a magnificent blue-green ice attack. Both collided together trying to out do each other. At this point in time it looked like Brianna had a clear win because her sonic scream was effecting Dawn from a distance and it was also preventing her ice attack to brutally hit her figure.

Dawn's eyes closed together as she concentrated on the flow of magic that left her hands. Brianna tried not to let her mouth lose instead she pried her way through the ice in hope to get to Dawn.

When they reached their limits, a big explosion occurred between screams and ice and before you knew it sparkles emerged through the ice and rained down on the audience.

...

"The winner of this match is" Mr Ives paused for a second to see a figure collapse on to the floor. It was Brianna.

"Dawn Hikari, is moving on to the next round!"

Currently, it looked like Dawn was on the verge of fainting any minute now. Her body couldn't keep still as she kept moving around uncontrollably, her eyes looked confused. In Dawn's point of view she just couldn't see anything clearly; Everything blurred her vision. Cautiously, Dawn tried to walk properly over to the healing area. On the way there, Nurse Joy noticed the pain etched on the blunettes face and then swiftly got to her before she could cause any further damage to herself. Along the way, Nurse Joy helped Brianna up.

"Okay, now for the last battle of this lesson, Gary Oak VS. Leaf Green" Mr Ives shouted. As soon as Gary approached the arena rambunctious screams escaped fangirls and unfortunately for the audience, they were trapped within excessive noise and it probably caused many to lose their hearing sense. Leaf followed and got an equally thunderous applause from many of the Royal Dragons in the class and of course people who admired her.

They settled in to their respected place with Gary on the right and Leaf placed on the left of the arena. The weapon Gary chose to use was a fifty-four inch bow coloured brown, but at the middle of it, it coloured a rich golden colour and had a elegant pattern carved within in and along with it a variety of arrows were placed in a little bag tied to Gary's back. Leaf chose a long silver spear that held an emerald gem just under the incisive spear part.

"The battle will immense...NOW!" Mr Ives shouted as the battlefield changed it's properties. It changed in to the 'Rocky' battlefield that filled itself with mountains of unstable sand that continuously tumbled down on to dry ground. A variety of rocks placed in many places and little particles of crystals embedded the outline of the arena.

For a minute or so Leaf and Gary slowly took their time to get to the middle of the battlefield and started circling each other on dry ground where sand would gradually fill up. Their eyes were cautious as well as their movements that were well planned. Little grains of sand spilled down from the mountains slowly working its way down to their targets. Not only did Leaf and Gary have to keep awareness of their opponent, but also the amount of sand that piled it's way up to their ankles.

Without delay, Gary unexpectedly thrusted his arrow within the bow and hastily shot the golden slender arrow directly at his foe. Instantly, Leaf shielded herself with a thick green plant that grew out of the ground on her orders, so instead of the sharp arrow hitting her the plant took the damage and the arrow had only forced itself a few centimetres through the plant.

It was time for Leaf to fight back as she expertly forced her weapon to hit her opponent, but it looked like Gary was now using his power as he immediately had the fast characteristics of a cheetah. He kept dodging the spear that aimed at his body and tried to get a shot at Leaf, but he couldn't as she now surrounded herself in thick plants which would make it hard for him to aim.

At one point Leaf had hit Gary with her spear; however, it didn't inflict pain on him as only the tip of the spear had hurt him and since Leaf didn't cut her weapon through his skin and plunge deeper, it didn't exactly lead to pain.

Gary had now shape shifted in to a creepy looking bat that had a very small structure, but rather large grey bat wings. He could at least fly away from Leaf's aim and hits, but it wasn't enough that Leaf had surrounded herself in plants, she had now rose the plants higher making them meet the third floor which mind you is pretty slender.

Leaf had now made the battlefield look like a complete jungle with many plants almost everywhere, it was just a shame many of the students couldn't catch out on the action as her nature blocked their way.

The young male was now trapped because he couldn't get his way back in ease and he knew Leaf had just a good brain for her to plot something like she did, but never mind that, how was he going to get out and directly hit Leaf easily?.

It was just luck for Leaf to have come up with her last minute plan, but it was a sophisticated plan if she didn't say so herself. Since Leaf didn't want to sacrifice her weapon by inaccurately throwing it, she decided to just enclose Gary instead because she knew sooner or later he wouldn't be able to withstand his current form and that was when she'd strike, but what she didn't know was that he'd transform in to an actual Lizard and camouflage himself with the emerald green, poisonous, stalks.

That idiot...

Leaf glanced in every direction awaiting the little lizard to jump on her skin. She listened and looked for movement, but unfortunately she couldn't find any from Gary. He was being rather cautious with his movements.

Gary silently crawled through the stalks hoping to get closer to Leaf, so he could set an arrow on her as one of the arrows he had occupied had a chemical dipped in to it, and the effect of it was an instant unconscious state. The sooner that arrow would fire, the sooner he'd win but this was Leaf he was talking about, a Royal Dragon who'd easily manage any situation.

An idea came to mind though and he was going to use it to his advantage.

Sweeping through in a circular motion, Gary spun his way over to Leaf and aimed his special arrow at her and foreseeing the attack Leaf hit it with a regular beam that contained spores which paralysed the arrow in its track and made it fall helplessly to the ground in defeat.

Leaf was going to take a gamble on her luck, but it was worth it as when she threw her spear with immense force, it made a direct hit causing Gary to let out a groan and stumble a distance away from Leaf whilst simultaneously changing back to his human form.

About to finish things off, Leaf suddenly felt a force pull her down to the ground locking her within their grasp. Leaf didn't have her spear to attack the idiot who just pounced on her and the only lucky thing was that Gary didn't turn in to a mutt or disgusting creature unless you counted pervert as one.

She looked up to see dark viridian eyes cheekily stare back at her own curious honey brown eyes. For a moment concentration slipped out of Leaf and for a second she almost forgot she was in a serious match.

A slight glare formed on his eyes as Leaf had suddenly kicked his stomach hard, but he didn't show it had an effect on him, but he just had to laugh a little seeing her state as he continued to hold her down with no chance of escape.

It didn't take long for both teens to stop abruptly, noticing their awkward position and that especially wit an audience in front of them!. Gary gave a mental facepalm as he silently got up from on top of her and regained his composure in front of the audience that gave many teasing, frustrated and happy looks their way. Leaf harshly got herself up from ground and now realised the sand from before raised up to her knee, so now it would be even harder than before to walk around or place attacks on the ground.

Transforming in to a stunning Wolf -which many girls screamed their hearts for- Gary put all his might in to getting a one hit attack. Leaf on the other hand tried to avoid his sharp claws. Wolfs were cunning, sly creatures as she knew and Leaf was still trying to figure out what tricks Gary had up his sleeves.

After dodging and hitting each other lightly, Leaf felt a wound seep in to her neck by Gary's dangerous claws. Blood slowly gushed out as Leaf tried to hold on to the left side of her neck. Another regretful hard scratch came and before Leaf could fire her nature attack, she felt herself giving in to the dizziness that came up to her head and it wasn't long until she feel in to pitch black, but before that she heard a faint mutter of "Sorry" escape Gary.

...

"Gary Oak proceeds on to the second round with a sly attack, now that's a wrap" Mr Ives shouted, many cheered for Gary's victory and others gently clapped and looked at the unconscious Leaf, who was now carried back to the healing chambers by Nurse Joy and her stretcher.

"Now on to the next part of our lesson, I'd like to explain what's happening before you can go for your five minute break"

Students quickly made their way to the third floor where their classroom was for Battle class.

"So for this lesson we will do a test for each student here, but before you start groaning and moaning on how you haven't prepared I'll let you know this is a personality test where data will be collected off an machine and you'll have a written questionnaire to answer and it's quite a fun activity if I don't say so myself... the only suggestion I have for this test is that you answer everything honestly as your dragon type will depend on how honestly you do this test"

'Dragon Type?' May thought curiously. What was it?. From what she could see from the reactions of students, it was a big thing to them.

"Now to people who don't know what I'm talking about, I'll explain" Nurse Joy said as she exited the healing chambers will Leaf beside her and calmly made her way to the third floor.

"This test will of course determine your Dragon Type, this means whatever type you get in this personality test will be embedded in your personal Dragon, but from what I've seen many people who've had Baby Dragons in the past have had difficulty in controlling them, because they are total handful whether your compatible or not" Nurse Joy said slightly giggling, remembering some past events with Baby Dragons.

"So to sum this up, a few weeks from this test you will receive your Dragon egg and the bonding time with your unborn dragon will also effect the time it takes to hatch along with other factors... your aim is to raise your Dragon to the fullest before you leave out of this academy to LaRousse Elemental University and your Dragon will also become a big factor to your Exit Exam for graduation which for you will be in two years time"

Truth to be told, Dragons were usually used in LTA to stable bonds with students and Dragons, so students had a better understand and bond with them, and basically it was a major skill for students in future. Dragons weren't tools, they were meant to play as a friend to students and this was something LTA tried to teach students, creatures and other species weren't tools to play their own games.

"Now" Mr Ives said gaining the attention of each student. "You may now spend five minutes for your break around school, but don't disturb other classes and come back on time, or else you shall suffer the consequences of the school policy".

* * *

><p>Loud chatter invaded the hallways of LTA. Students from 9A1 had just escaped their class for their break. Many of them headed to the water fountains to rehydrate their dry mouths, some of them went to their yearly base and others just wandered around the hallways aimlessly, May was one of those students.<p>

She was stuck in her own thoughts. A Baby Dragon that seemed interesting, but there was a danger to it. May wasn't a permanent student and there was a low possibility of her staying until graduation, so if she took the test would her Dragon hate her for leaving?. May didn't want any of that, but there was a high possibility of her having to hand over her Dragon to another or completely abandon it, but what could she do, her mission called for such sacrifices.

She sighed, maybe she'd have to skip the personality test because she didn't want any of the bad scenarios to become true and it wouldn't be fair on her Dragon if her responsibilities came in the way.

She inhaled and exhaled loudly thinking over and over about the possibilities of what would happen if she had to take care of a Baby Dragon.

Footsteps gradually followed her own. Halting, May slowly turned over to see a smirking Skyler look her way whilst throwing her red apple hand to hand casually. May furrowed her eyebrows together, why was she here?.

It seemed like along time before Skyler spoke up "So, I've heard about the disgusting little bet you've made against Drew" she said her voice dripping with amusement. Silently, May rolled her eyes she didn't want to hear about it now, because she had more worrying matters to think about.

"Yes, and you here because?" May replied confused. Maybe the reason to why she had a distaste for Royal Dragons was because they had to just poke their way in to other peoples business that didn't concern them one bit.

"I find it rather laughable that you chose to challenge a top student, that to my partner, so even though you already have an opponent that has their eyes on you, I'll make you a little aware that now you also have an enemy that will do whatever means to make you lose this bet" she said a cunning smirk plastering her lips as she bit in to a juicy red apple.

"Look, if I made a bet with 'your partner' it stays between us... I don't need any interference" May argued. At this point in time, she didn't care what reason Skyler had to exactly show hatred towards her and go and challenge her without a specific cause.

A dry laugh escaped her lips "If it's a Royal Dragon -especially Drew- it's all of my concern, besides I don't see what Drew has seen in you because your nothing but a low ranked Venom Snake, but I'll leave him to challenge a thorn... see you in Battle Class... Venom Snake, oh and one thing about what you said to Drew before, actually ranks depend on someone's power, so technically it's all about that power" she said taking another slow bite in to her apple letting little transparent juices slide down her lips to her neck.

'Great a rival, enemy and me... what else could I wish for?'

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again!.<strong>

**Jeez, look what trouble May has put herself in not only does she now have to worry about her mission, but she has to worry about a bet, an enemy and a Dragon, poor her!.**

**Honestly, I was struggling with typing this chapter up, but I managed WOOOOHHHH, sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh and thank you for the recent reviews/favourites and follows.**

**I guess this is my Christmas present to you for now lol**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter like always please R&R, take my poll and if you have any questions don't hesitate to answer now on to the questions asked:**

**Did May know Dawn some time back?**

**I assure you now that Dawn and May haven't ever crossed paths but the only connection they have together at the moment is Johanna**

**Is this solely Contest or is there Poke/Ikari/Oldrival shippings?**

**Honestly, I'm focusing on Contestshipping, but there will be moments will them all :)**

**When will May tell anyone she's a spy?**

**Hmmm secret ;)**

**When will you update Bodyguard?**

**Don't know, I think early next month**

**Late Merry Christmas to you all :)**

**Sapphire :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 - Respect**

** Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

><p>Startled, May made her way back to class whilst dwelling in her thoughts. A mission was given to her to complete, but it might have been a little harder now knowing she had competition, and enemies didn't make her situation any better, oh and wait she still had to think of something to get away from her Dragon Type personality test.<p>

This was too much for her to handle at the moment.

'Maybe, I need to just relax and go with the flow... I'm stressing out over some unnecessary things for no reason at all, what am I doing wrong, because I'm sure that I shouldn't stress myself over this?' May thought getting back to her class. It might have been that she was perhaps focusing more on her school life, but how could she not?. There were many people in the academy that she just couldn't avoid now because she was either their friends, acquaintances, clients or enemies_ slash_ friends that were now enemies. How nice!.

If only they gave her the mission to actually do things undercover around the night, because actually becoming a student was just too frustrating, stressing and most certainly annoying, especially when it's an academy that base you on ranks which is a disadvantage, especially to her.

"You know what, why do I need to avoid this personality test?" May asked herself. It was actually true, she didn't need to try to avoid something she'd potentially love. May was just being paranoid by thinking of the worst. The mission was there for her to fulfil, but as far as she knew her Dragon would accompany her everywhere, so even if she left, she would still have her Dragon to come along with her... that was if she had a proper secured bond with it.

"I guess I'm over thinking this way too much, I'm a fifteen-year-old student here and more importantly I should consider trying to act like a teenager before a spy when it comes to this, because being too serious over missions isn't healthy like Victoria said, and I guess this will have to do for me, I just need to let go of the negatives and bring on more positives"

* * *

><p>"Okay, one by one you will all try the personality test, but for the remaining time you can just sit around and talk or you can practice for fifteen minutes around the arena and do anything that will not severely injure you... you need most your energy for your personality test, so Nurse Joy will call you out and that's all there is it to it so this is basically a free period for you all" Mr Ives said with an exhilarated tone, before giving Nurse Joy the register for his class.<p>

This was just a perfect time to chat away, but May just found it uncomfortable when she saw Brianna, Dawn's rival from before, trying to confidently make her way to the idle looking Drew Hayden.

She watched the red-head slightly lose her composure as her legs continuously shivered, her face plastered with embarrassment, slight courage and shyness and it was like her body wasn't ready to oblige to her own thoughts as she kept reluctantly taking a few steps back as she looked quite intimidated to go up to him.

May exhaled out as she watched the scene straight for a few minutes. It was like she was mentally battling with her conscience in the most weirdest way possible; Even though, May wasn't close to Brianna nor did she talk to her often, she wasn't going to let the poor red-head go without speaking to the arrogant teen since it seemed that tension wasn't only killing Brianna, but it also killed May for some strange reason.

It may have been because she looked like she needed a boost, or perhaps it was because it was starting to look irritating and not so normal.

"I guess, I should help her out" May said keeping her gaze on the tensed Brianna.

Without notice, she felt her legs move on their own and before she knew it, she was heading straight towards Brianna and abruptly stopped in front of her. May felt her mouth dry and couldn't produce any words to say, because... what was she meant to say 'Hi do you need any help, I've been watching you for five minutes and you seem like you need to say something to someone'.

"May Maple" Brianna acknowledged as she looked up at the confused brunette with her nervous dark green eyes. Her physical composure slightly relaxed at the sight of the Venom Snake.

"Brianna, is something wrong, you look a little pale?" May asked generally concerned. May of course knew the real reason to why Brianna looked like she wasn't able to move a muscle, but she just wanted to help the poor soul out after all it wasn't fair on her.

"I'm not that sure"

Curiously, May rose her eyebrow in interest. What exactly did she mean by that and by any chance could she help in the situation?

"Is something bugging you, do you want to talk it out?... you might feel a little better"

It wasn't a common thing for May to pry some information out of someone without a valid reason, but it just looked like Brianna was keeping something within her and the least she could do is share it with someone to release the burden placed on her back.

"I'm terrified" she started her eyes suddenly became hesitant and it was like she was thinking on whether she should tell May or not, but in the end she ended up spilling all the details on what she exactly plagued her mind.

"Mr Drew has always held respect for people in the higher classes like the Royal Dragons and Electric Falcons... he also holds respect for people who are victorious and I'm scared to go to him, because I lost my match and on top of that my power doesn't class in the higher ranks as I'm a Camouflaged Lizard" Brianna said in a quiet voice as she lowered her head to the ground. She looked through Brianna's eyes and noticed the pained expression that etched her face.

Gently, May patted her shoulder in hope to ease her pain. In some way, May understood her situation after all through her mission she deemed as someone lower than her actual potential and when she was younger she looked at many situations in the same view as Brianna, but that wasn't what got her to this point.

"Is that all?" May asked.

Brianna shook her head and gulped "It's not only that, It's just that because I'm his fan club leader, he tends to stay away from me because he thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not...I'm just over appreciative of things I love or admire too much and I want to clear this misunderstanding up" she said as she raised her shaky palm and boldly drew her fingers in to balls.

"Ah, I guess I understand, but I'm pretty sure as his fan club leader, he wouldn't want you to look like you're a mess or lower yourself... everyone deserves respect and equality no matter how absurd and un-victorious they are, so go up there like the true person and confront him"

Brianna heavily exhaled before giving her reply "I was going to do that, but I'm afraid I'm going to make a total fool out of myself and it would just give me a bad reputation in his eyes"

"Do you want me to give you a kick-start?"

Just ever-so-slightly, Brianna's eyes gradually widened and it was like the previous lump in her throat and her shaky, nervous, shy attitude had disappeared and instead a slight curve of her lips displayed her face.

"That'd be awesome!" she swiftly said a gleam replaced her once not so confident eyes.

"I'd be glad if you did, thank you by the way; even though, it's nothing for you to concern yourself in you did, so that brightened my attitude from before and gave me a bit of confidence!" she said as she tightly grasped May's wrists, before unconsciously pulling harshly on them, so May would move to the direction _he _was in and the poor brunette just couldn't manage any words out to object.

When May noticed that no one was anywhere near the green-haired teen, she casually relaxed and felt a little light about the situation, after all there wasn't any Skyler in sight for the time being and that meant it would all perhaps go smoothly.

One thing May only hoped was that a scene didn't break out as she already had enough drama for the average daily dose and if something were to happen... lord help her.

Before she fully approached Drew's seat, May took the time to just take a tiny a look at his current thoughts that drifted in his mind. She focused her gaze on him, before silently summoning her mind-reading power on him; it was just her luck that he had his eyes shut, so he wouldn't notice her doing anything and wouldn't suspect her of 'eavesdropping' in his thoughts/privacy either.

'Dragons sound cool, but they could have arranged a better thing than the 'personality test', they could have based our Dragon on something else like our lifestyle but I guess that'd take a long time to fix up then, since the eggs will arrive soon... I wonder what I'll get and why do I have the feeling that Venom Snake is near?' he thought abruptly and that was when May had almost gasped out loud.

'How did he sense my presence?' she wondered and looked back at him to see emerald eyes casually glare at her and it was almost like he knew something and for once she didn't want to know what it was. Unconsciously, she hardly gulped looking at how his forest green eyes narrowed at the sight of her, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

But before she could say that, she was already in the view of a laid back Drew who still held an intense gaze on her and it was almost like he was questioning her presence and Brianna's as she just about saw him tense ever so slightly at the sight of his fan girl, and May was sure that his body language towards her wasn't giving the red-head any confidence at all instead it was deteriorating as fast as it came.

"Drew" May said trying her best not to strain her voice in front of him for the time being.

"May" he casually said his gaze still a little curious.

"Urm, you see a friend of mine, Brianna, wants to talk to you for a while to clear out some issues between the fan girl thing and the 'you' thing".

Mentally, she gave herself a harsh facepalm to the face. The 'you' thing, was she serious?. May could have come up with a far better word for it, but oh well she'd never hear the end of it later from him as she saw the glint in his eyes flash for a moment, before he went all back to being serious.

"Sure"

Slowly, May turned to look back at Brianna and slightly rose her hand to her forehead when she saw that the red-head flushed in a light red along her cheeks and she gradually paled a little and not to mention she looked shaky and like before her eyes displayed nervousness.

'Not again, please not now, it took a lot of courage for her to get here please don't ruin the efforts putted in Brianna'

May slowly rose her hands closed her palms together and slowly rose her thumb towards Brianna and gave one swift wink before marching off the scene now all she hoped was that it all went well for them or else she'd have a lot of taunt to carry on her back from Drew.

* * *

><p>'Should I spy on them or not?' May thought as she focused her gaze on Brianna and Drew whose lips couldn't be read from the distance away she was at. May stretched her neck forward and continued to silently stare at both, whilst trying to figure out exactly what talk was going on, but since that wasn't working for her, she tried to pick up on their facial expressions and body language.<p>

This was annoying.

She could most definitely use her power for this kind of thing, but one it wasn't really worth it, much and she didn't want to risk getting found out at an early stage as she was sure she would, after Drew had given her a suspicious stare when she tried capturing his thoughts.

From what she could make out Brianna was doing most of the talking with a few comments made by Drew and it continued that way for a while until they both stopped talking and a rosy red colour dusted Brianna's cheeks and Drew just looked a little embarrassed by what just happened.

For some reason, May felt curiosity building up in her stomach as she narrowed her eyes at her current targets.

'What's going on over there?'

* * *

><p>From there on ten minutes had quickly escaped and here May was still waiting for their never-ending conversation to end. She pondered in thought for a few seconds and seriously now gave up on the people she was spying on. They were just making her blood boil for no clear reason other than wasting her precious time.<p>

"It's time to give up" she muttered to herself and full let her current 'mission' slide or more like pause, as she would have to ask on all the details later and if there weren't any, boy she'd wasted too much time with this case.

"Maybelle Maple, please go ahead to the test room for your personality test" Nurse Joy calmly said over the arena intercom.

Sluggishly, after hearing the intercom, May dragged herself up from the seat she occupied and strode to the test room on the third floor that was split in to three rooms; the classroom was one of them, then the others consisted in the little room that contained rent out weapons and supplies for battle class in general and finally the last room ,the one May had to go to, was the test room.

Nurse Joy stood in front of the room and when she noticed May had arrived she gave a warm smile and leaded her in to the room. When she entered, May saw that the so-called test room was actually more like an activity room for a child as its walls decorated in vibrant bright colours, the floor tiled in green, red and yellow and it's layout was just like the snakes and ladders game, but much bigger. Red bean bags placed the far corners of the room and games of all sorts scattered themselves everywhere on the floor.

"May, don't look surprised by this, after all the Dragon you'll be assigned to is a baby, so it would be best to leave all your knowledge out the door for now" Nurse Joy said gesturing for May to take a seat in one of the chairs. May blinked.

"How does this... work?" she asked curiously. This was definitely a first for the brunette as she had never done a 'personality test' before and May had thought she needed some sort of knowledge, but from the looks of things it wasn't the case.

"Ah eager as I can see, so you must really be confused, but I'll explain everything that you will need to complete," Nurse Joy said and then took a seat besides May.

"Basically, you just need to have a little fun in here, nothing serious, that is if you find colouring, playing and having a good time something to stress yourself over... you have around twenty minutes to do as much as you can in this room and the room itself will collect your personality and this will then be stored in to your database and against the 'Dragon types' so we can give you to a certain type, so just a word of advice do a lot in here to get yourself a good Dragon" Nurse Joy said before exiting the room.

"Your twenty minutes start now"

Again, May blinked still confused. This was clearly Childs play and that to in high school, but what was she exactly supposed to do now?. She scrutinised her gaze on the room and looked for a specific activity that would suit best for her, and that's when she spotted the arts and crafts area. Since May enjoyed art, she decided it was best for her to create something.

She sat down on her multi-coloured chair before grabbing a plain white piece of paper. May then saw many resources lying around on the table and ended up choosing a variety of them consisting in colouring pencils, glitter coloured gel pens. PVA glue and messy pastels.

Swiftly, May had created a sketched portrait that had much detail to it. in just ten minutes. The sketch was of a female who on one side of her face had perfectly shaped eyebrows that were rose high, innocent blue wide eyes, a cute little nose and pink lips that captured a bright big smile not to mention long chocolate-brown hair that carelessly cascaded down her shoulders.

It all looked good; however, then came the right side which had half a mask covering the top part of the face, navy-blue eyes that held sadness, terror and evil. The person's lips pursed together in a straight line, their lips barely visible, and this person had jet-black hair that hung down in an almost uncomfortable style.

She didn't know how she'd sketched something like that out, but she did and she was proud of it. Something from it stood out from it though, maybe it was how May had drawn it as it wasn't exactly artwork you'd see everyday, but either way it gave off a weird vibe. She didn't stick on the thought for long, as she had many activities to participate in and get herself a good Dragon.

"What should I do next?" she muttered walking around aimlessly in circles. There were many activities available for the brunette, but she was just so picky about it. If she were to continue walking around like a lost child, her time would instantly fly away through the window and she'd have no redo. So because of it, May decided that she'd just randomly pick an activity and to her surprise it was a child-like physical activity.

It had the 'monkey bars' that coloured in a silver steel colour. Along side it, there were also other little physical activities like the mini trampoline, climbing frames, rock climbing walls and a slide that led in to vibrant little plastic balls.

First, May had swung along the monkey bars with ease and then tried to move along the bars using different methods like walking along the bars, using her legs only to get through and use both her arms and legs to crawl her way along. After the little activity had tired her to some extent May then felt the sudden urge to slide into the balls after all who wouldn't?, it looked so fun!.

Climbing her way to the top, May halted and looked at the view from above; even though, the room looked very small, it surprisingly fit in many things but it wasn't exactly extraordinary as it's designed by someone with a certain power like all the other rooms.

May dropped down to the slide and let her legs dangle on the cold azure plastic that touched her leg, before shutting her eyes and sliding through the small fitted area and before she knew it, she felt herself dive straight in to the little objects and silently let out a scream. It didn't exactly look thrilling, but it actually gave a rapid force that made Mays stomach do ups and turns.

She smiled once she found herself pushing her legs through the balls triumphantly until she had reached the end of the area and then jumped out of the pit and went on to explore other things like the doll area where there one big doll and many accessories and then the 'task' was simply to design the human-sized doll to her liking. It ended up looking just like her, but in red clothing that had a matching bandana.

Looking back at the time, May had only around six minutes remaining and there was one thing she honestly couldn't pass and that was the snack area after all, all 'kids' need snacks. So, it was only natural that by just three minutes passing there were many taste bites of foods and consumption of ramen noodles that were surprisingly already prepared with just a few touches.

By the time May had finished ,which was surprisingly quickly, there was only two minutes left and the more useful, fun and time passing thing to do then was to go back in to the ball pit for a few around three minutes and then jumped on the trampoline until the buzzer rang.

* * *

><p>"That was... surprisingly fun" May muttered when she exited the room breathless. She wanted to go back there as it was the only place where she felt that she could relax and mess around and simply have fun. It was a new refreshing feeling to her, but it was too bad she couldn't go back there any time soon.<p>

May gave a weary smile to Nurse Joy then exited the area and went back to the stands and fortunately Brianna had went her separate way after her chat with Drew, not that it was bothering May or anything, but it was fortunate because Skyler had then claimed the area with her poison-like aura and it wasn't a surprise that very few brave souls placed themselves within a three metre radius from the fire caster.

A few seats away from Skyler lay a rested Drew, who had already done his test and idly waited for the bell to go for the dismissal of class with his eyes glued to the transparent tiled ceiling that let in the relaxing sight of the clear blue sky.

Tiresome expressions etched on the faces of people who had just came out of the test room and no-one uttered a word to another about it and judging from everyone's expressions within the room curiosity was gleaming on the tips of their eyes as they drifted in to their own little world of thoughts.

"Class, since only a few students have managed to complete their personality test, we'll be running this over the next week but not within lesson, so the people who haven't had the time to partake in the test will have to see either me or Nurse Joy for the available times now" Mr Ives said over the intercom and finally dismissed students whilst giving them a little paper that had their test times.

'Now since the school day has officially finished, I should get going to Allen to give him an update on the situation'

* * *

><p>"What!, this is preposterous... they've already entered the academy?" Allen said trying not to panic as he pried his hands off May's shoulders. To say he's shocked, terrified and concerned about the situation was an understatement, because he was much more than that.<p>

If the Dark Speeds had already arrived that meant they may or may have not had inside help to actually gain access in to the academy. This wasn't entirely sure, it was just an interpretation; however, that didn't exclude the fact that it was true.

"How did you find out about this?" he questioned as he breathed out agitated whilst ruffling his hair in distress.

"Well, how can you put it, they were found snooping in the library, but I managed to obtain a few things from them which I'm going to look in to in a few hours and I didn't necessarily say that the Darks Speeds are here, just that their robots are now on the scene... not their leader; although, it would have been great to actually see the mastermind" May said explaining the details to Allen which to some extent calmed him down.

"So, anyways moving along I also had some questions"

"questions?"

"Yes," May said thinking back to a previous event on the first day she had arrived at the academy. "I was just wondering what would happen if a student - no matter what their rank was to break the curfew rule, what exactly would happen?" she enquired.

"Well May since this school has a strict reputation, they would have an enquiry session along with punishment and this punishment varies from what exactly your caught doing from curfew onwards" Allen explained as he plopped himself to his chair.

"Now, is this anything I should concern myself in May?"

"No, it's not anything significant, just that I heard about the curfew around here that's all, and I just wanted... to know the consequences" it came out as a confident answer in her voice, but that wasn't the case in her mind.

"Okay, I guess you can handle yourself May," Allen said as he looked at her then paused. "Just out of interest May, I was wondering if you'd like to take part in the experience day coming up as many of the students are attending or do you want to stay put in the academy?" he asked out of nowhere.

May gulped for a second and hesitated "I-I guess I don't know yet, I need more time as this is just an offer thrown in randomly and I need time to prepare myself for this" she said as she gave an apologetic smile to the principle.

"Hmmm," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's fine to turn down, but if you're to change your mind come back and tell me and the experience day is in precisely a months time... you may leave now, thank you May..."

"No problem" she said as she waved Allen off and exited his office.

_'Just what were you doing then Drew ,at a time like that, because I'm sure it wasn't just water you were after'_

* * *

><p><strong>Is the personality test of any significance to the story?<strong>

_Yep, it does, but you just don't know how at the moment... this will be revealed in later chapters as the information given about them right now, is only a small piece of it at the moment._

**_ Why are you not putting in any shippy moments?_**

_It'll look too rushed if I build a relationship for May and Drew right now, I'd like their relationship to build up gradually through future chapters, so it will seem right._

**_When are you going to finish the re-write for this?_**

_T.T I truthfully have no clue, but hopefully it'll be soon... if I have the time_

**R&R , take my poll please and have a great day, till the next update!**

**PS. This is like the only time when I've promised to update on a certain date, and have actually achieved it :D (you should check my profile for story progress, just saying) **

**Holiday time, meaning time to get cracking with my stories :D**

**Sapphire :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Chapter 8 - Take Or Leave~**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer: Disclaimed<span>_

* * *

><p>"Gosh, what are we going to do, I've heard nobody in our rank has ever beaten the strongest members of the Royal Dragons and it just makes us look bad" an extremely worried voice said as their cautious eyes averted at the prominent group of Royal Dragons that invaded the hallways strutting down as if it were their own place of luxury.<p>

"It's obviously simple, we don't do anything, that way us lower ranks won't have to bear the same well not more than we already do" another muttered feeling the bitter-sweet feeling of envy get the best of them. To them, it simply wasn't fair, their lifestyle that was easy going, their powers that were inherited weren't anything that had any effort behind them and everything about them was just unfair.

No-one had that opinion more than student and teachers who actually had to work their way into the hierarchy and system of the academy.

'Have the lower-ranked students already lost their faith in moving up, because of intimidation?' May thought as she heard quite a few negative opinions voice out from surprisingly people from her own rank. From her point of view, if May assessed the main problem with her own rank, it would definitely have to include the fact that they let jealousy get the best of them and instead of moving up, they were more fixed on trying to take down the most powerful which wasn't the way to go for improvement.

Silently, May shook her head as she followed many of the gazes which apparently led to the so-called powerful members of the Royal Dragon club which of course consisted in the most arrogant, in her view, Drew Hayden. Then came along the fiery tempered cocky fire caster: Skyler Vantra, but that wasn't all, there were also a few more noticed figure that casually walked in sync with them. But because May hadn't seen them around the academy, she wasn't aware of their identities.

"Is the Royal Dragons dominant team full of jerks, because I honestly hope not as we'd not get along one single bit" May said to herself whilst she took in the physical appearances of the gang that had just dispersed into thin air.

'Looking at the one at the right side of Skyler, the one holding the candy, she doesn't look bad in fact she looks sweet and almost adorable' May thought as she peered at the teenager that had the word 'shy' written all over her.

Tinges of rosy colour dusted her pale complexion that was almost angel-like, sea green eyes to some extent looked calming just like nature and the girl had candy-floss coloured lips. Her light brown hair style in two little thin braids that came along to the middle of her head, and sported a few bobby pins and the rest of her loose hair hung into bold curls.

Her clothing consisted in a dark shaded pink dress that ended up to her knee cap, a navy-blue denim jacket that reached her waist and jet-black wedges, but the thing that really caught May's eyes was the golden necklace she had. It was a gold little oval that held the portrait of the Greek god Janus. May absolutely didn't know why it caught her interest, but it just did.

'I guess it's interesting, but I shouldn't pay all my attention on them'

* * *

><p><em>I find it rather laughable that you chose to challenge a top student, that to my partner, so even though you already have an opponent that has their eyes on you, I'll make you a little aware that now you also have an enemy that will do whatever means to make you lose this bet.<em>

An irritated Skyler tapped her slender nails against the solid table she sat on as she thought of the declaration she made earlier. Looking back on it, Skyler had just realised it was stupid of her to ruin that spunky Venom Snake, but she just couldn't let her escape; especially when she knew that she was perhaps the cause of something big and something most dangerous.

"I wonder how exactly I'm going to make that spunky Venom Snake lose the bet"

Her first priority was for the brunette to disappear from the picture as she'd taken note the girl had gained too much attention , not that it was a problem for her, but the main problem was that her partner -Drew Hayden- had even took some sort of rivalry or liking towards her. Normally, It would be something she'd be exhilarated about, but since this was a girl from a different lower rank and someone that had another pair of eyes on them, it was a problem and a major one for that.

'She's suspicious and dangerous, she's all the things that could possibly ruin the system for _them _just by her presence, and I need to either find a way to riddance her or make sure she doesn't visibly stand out anywhere that could get her looked on'

Rummaging through her bag, Skyler brought forward a packet of rare sweets in the palms of her hand and held it forward to the green-eyed girls face. Almost instantly, the girls attention was caught, but then she rose her eyebrow in question and urged Skyler to speak, so she'd be able to obtain her candy and Skyler her task.

"Good you know what business is there for, if you want this and a whole package other package you have to do something for me, and make sure you don't tell anyone... okay?" Skyler whispered out whilst her eyebrows furrowed together yet her mischievous smirk gradually showed and that alone gave the vibe of trouble, danger and evil.

Rapidly, Tessa gave a nod of her head which indicated that she'd have her consent as her reward was well worth it in her view. For a few minutes, Skyler briefly explained the task given to her, and made sure Tessa knew everything back to front before she were to proceed onwards with what was given to her. Mentally, Skyler gave herself a jobs well done for thinking of such a good idea that was practically flawless, well that was if no-one were to interfere in the plans.

"But Sky," Tessa started as she looked at her in disapproval. "Are you sure you want to after all we're not sure if she's-"

"I'm sure, I just want to make sure we've got the right one and with that I'm going to test everything her intelligence, courage and skill... you could say this is just chapter one in my challenge book and if she manages it all, I'm sure she's the one after all this was initially made for her like _he _said"

* * *

><p>"This is sure some lifestyle I have to put up with" May said as she looked around her tiny room in dismay. The conditions didn't exactly make her temporary room look welcoming to any extent. The wooden floorboards made irritating creaking noises constantly and by mere touch many of them chose to break down. The atmosphere itself was very dusty and an unknown disgusting stench came from all directions of the room. Silky arched cobwebs decorated all four corners of her room and to make matters even worse unlike other rooms that had a restroom, she didn't.<p>

So if she were in need of the restroom, she'd have to walk to the other side of the building to use the public toilets. If May hadn't known better, she'd have thought that it was all a setup, done on purpose, so that people like her specifically lower ranks would have to put in effort for such a minor thing.

"Frustrating" she muttered. This supposing academy sure knew how to set walls up in peoples lives and that to by rank. Whole-heartingly, May pondered in thought for a moment and wondered why exactly ranks were set up, since they were of no need to students at all.

"So confusing, but never mind that, I wonder what Victoria's doing round about now" May said to herself and then a practical idea jolted into her head. Since she didn't have anything like a cell phone or device to talk through to her companion, telepathy would do just great. It was also a bonus that it wouldn't be tracked.

'_Vicky, are you there?_' May said through her thought track, and made sure that her message was only conveyed to the ears of Victoria, because if the message reached some random person it wouldn't turn out good. She sighed in relief when she heard the familiar voice of Victoria ring through her head.

'_Yeah guess I am now, so what's up May_?' Victoria replied casually; although, May could already sense a little teaspoon of worry to her tone, and it almost made May think something was wrong.

'_Nothing much other than tolerating the lifestyle, I was just wondering on what you're doing, and is something wrong where you are...your tone seems a little stiff and generally off_?' May asked with genuine concern. Knowing Victoria, she was the type of girl that to some extent always did something wrong, inappropriate or careless during a mission and it wasn't necessarily the good type of big. Victoria would probably make her havoc big and a plain load of obvious.

All that mattered right now in her delayed response, was something hopefully good.

_'I'm not entirely sure May, it's just I don't know how to say it, but I feel as if I'm being watched on by someone or something and it feels rather uncomfortable. But then, I look back and it's... like... it's not there anymore' _she says in an almost whimper, so it's serious after all, but just not in the way May thought like physical injuries.

_'The only thing I can tell you know is that just be cautious, because I'm certain what you're feeling isn't paranoia. Just try not to be bothered by it for now, and just get rid of the feeling by keeping yourself occupied for example read fanfiction, do yoga, colouring, gossip with someone and so on' _May advised. It was a good thing May knew Victoria's favourite activities or else she wouldn't have known on what to say.

'_Thanks May... so just a random change of topic, I heard from a little eavesdrop earlier that you're deciding on whether you want to go to the experience trip that overtakes a whole week sometime next month'_ Victoria said averting her mind to something that had her curious.

_'Gee,'_ May said with a hint of irritation '_Invasion of privacy much? anyways I'm still thinking on what I should do... but just in case if you were in my shoes what would you do Victoria?'_ the brunette asked.

A telepathic snort was heard before Victoria started to talk again '_Seriously May, 'Invasion of privacy', we're trained for this kind of stuff, and in my opinion you should come along, since you'll gain some knowledge and skill and as a bonus: you'll be able to spy on certain suspects better as they're allocated in the same area/place' _

"Guess that's a good idea, but still..."

'_Good tactics and all, so knowing you, you've probably already gave your consent the minute you heard about it, am I right?' _May questioned as she suddenly became interested.

_'Know me to well, and sorry May got to go know I've got some homework to catch up on, see ya, decide soon and keep alert'_ Victoria telepathically said, before she officially vacated her mind powers.

And just like that, the communication between them perished, and May was now given the time of day to actually think on whether she wanted to go or not. There were many advantages, but there were also a lot of disadvantages. For example, the academy would be left unprotected and that would give the Dark Speeds a good advantage to attack and take all power sources that were found in LTA, and May certainly didn't want to risk any of that.

Annoyed, she gave an exasperated sigh as her mood swiftly faltered "What do I do, too many things to think about and I can't deal with all the extra bits of baggage added onto the list of burdens"

'Maybe going for a walk may bring me ease'

* * *

><p>"I feel their presence, but at the same time I don't... does this even make any sense at all?" May asked herself. Walking along the tiled corridor halls, May felt herself feel the exact same feeling that plagued Victoria: the disgusting feeling of paranoia like someone was watching her every move, but wasn't at the same time.<p>

Maybe it was because she hadn't been outside for a few days, so she was just feeling a little nauseous and needed a little air to refresh her mind that was clearly not functioning well like before. May could have almost sworn that, although, she had not been in the academy for more than a few days, she was already being mind controlled by them.

May wasn't completely sure she had a watcher, but if she had, she wasn't doing any good action to make them disappear. Maybe it was because she didn't think it was possibly for a top class spy to have someone spying on her, since it wasn't right.

Ironic isn't it, a spy being spied on?

Now considering the previous tasks she was assigned before she entered LaRousse Trance Academy, May should've found this a simple task, a piece of cake yet that wasn't the case as there was a massive problem within this particular mission.

This task involved the Dark Speeds, and LTA held around one-thousand students, possibly more, so it wouldn't necessarily be an easy task to take along as some students may have associated themselves with the Dark Speeds when they were younger just like she had with HQ, so in real fact students could watch her movements without being suspicious.

Also, not being able to have her own time without students roaming around and interfering wasn't exactly helping either, so it was quite obvious to why she had night shift. Personally, May didn't have anything against the students, but it was just stressful because with a mission like this, she didn't know exactly when she was out of the woods.

'Gosh, my night shift will start in a few hours, might as well patrol the area now, and instead of doing my normal duty of patrolling at night, I'll go back to the library. It might hold some sort of clue that will help me with this search' May thought remembering the earlier events that occurred in the library. Regarding the location, she had many questions that lurked in her mind that she seriously needed answering before she could go further into the mission.

"Something lies there, it could either be an obstacle or clue and my task is to find out what it is"

For the time she was at the academy, May felt as though there was something more to the mission given to her, and it was way beyond her control. As the day went by she kept in mind that there -to some extent- was something off about the Royal Dragon group, there was something off with the schools system and there most certainly was something off with the academy itself.

"I'll just leave it for later and I'm sure everything will fit part by part to form a jigsaw, and that's when I'll discover the hidden secrets of the academy along with the things and people who hold significance"

* * *

><p>Swiftly, May changed from her average daily clothes to her spy gear, and as she did, she glanced up at the clock that displayed the time of 2am. Honestly, May hoped that not a single soul were to wake up during this time. She didn't need to worry about idiotic students at dusk, since she had work she'd be occupied with, so if anything were to happen, May wasn't held guilty for them.<p>

"No-one better be up at this time like last time"

Putting that thought in the back of her head, May readied herself to explore the only place that was slowly giving away clues about the Dark Speeds also known as the library. With the confidence shining brightly within her, May was definite she'd find something she could work with, or else if she didn't the whole activity of hers would have just consumed her priceless time without doubt.

Just around now, May had realised that through the day, she didn't even take one peep at the briefcase and bag that she had expertly took from right under the Dark Speeds grasp and had yet to check the contents within it.

But then a sudden thought had struck her mind hard, really hard.

'What if they know I'm coming and have set this up just like bait to me? what if they find out the bag and briefcase they have within their hold are fakes? I have to put a whole load of caution into this to find out exactly what the Dark Speeds are in LaRousse for, and why they are hiding in this very building, something is wrong, very wrong and I can sense it!' May thought. Without warning, she scavenged for some of her small hand gadgets which consisted in: grappling hook, analyser watch, pendant and gas mask for an emergency.

"There, I've got all this all-out-of-the-way, so now I should continue from here on out and see if I can find anything for later"

Silently, May tiptoes out of her based area - the Venom Snake quarters - and as she did, May made sure not a peep was heard from her movements or voice, because she wouldn't want to get caught nor would she want to disturb any cranky people especially people that didn't handle mornings well and as a negative bonus she didn't want to take the blame for it either.

But just to stay on the safe and alert side, May launched her known invisibility powers around herself like a cloak and quietly glanced around her area before she pursued other places. Along the way she met up with a very relaxed Victoria who's assignment was to patrol the Electric Falcon area, so Victoria gave gave a big thumbs up before she continued on with her job.

'I hope I'm not falling into a massive trap here, since why would the Dark Speeds make their locations obvious - especially with an important mission like this- it just doesn't make sense or add up. Are they planning something so I'd be distracted or is this something else?' May asked herself as she neared the library's entrance.

Arriving at her destination, May frantically looked in all directions to just check if anyone was trailing and it was very fortunate that it wasn't the case for once. So knowing that, May let a transparent power course through her body.

Testing it out, May found out that; even though, she had many powers for the moment in time, they were a little rusty. Maybe it was because of her lack of training or since she hadn't used the power to move through objects often, but it was just luck that her powers abided by her and got her through the thick layered door.

The minute May had entered the Library, she instantly felt a stone cold shiver run down her spine, and not in a very comfortable way. Feeling herself come into contact with an unknown dark magic aura, May steadied her gaze that abruptly blurred slightly lowering her accuracy.

If this was the normal atmosphere of the library, which it wasn't, May would be worried but since she had her own hunch about what was going on, she had pretty much an idea that there was something causing the dangerous atmosphere and it was lurking within the library as she walked. Along with that, she also knew that bit by bit her energy levels were draining and the cause for it was most likely the same thing that caused the horrid feeling.

So using her mask, May portrayed emerald-green lasers from the eye holes of the mask, and she then scanned the entire library for anything out-of-order. A red light suddenly emerged and descended on to a spot in the quiet place where apparently the tracing of some leftover dark magic still hung in the air.

It was quite obvious to what May was going to do next. Immediately, she turned to the far centre of the library and when she approached the area somehow the lasers of her mask turned back to a natural green that indicated the dark energy rapidly faded, but that wasn't the end of it.

Crimson lights flashed again and yet again the feeling of a bad aura had risen, but this time at the other corner of the library. Inwardly, May gave an agitated sigh, as she grew very irritated because of the false sense lingering in the air. So instead of wasting her precious energy and going all the way to the other corner by foot, May teleported herself there to save the trouble of energy loss, more than it already was.

But yet again, it wasn't a single bit surprising when the feeling dispersed from her senses as soon as she arrived there.

'What's happening, is someone creating illusions of some sort? am I becoming paranoid again? do they know my presence?' May thought. She knew she had this feeling before, but not in her missions so this totally wasn't a norm at all.

Hearing a peculiar sound travelling at the speed of light, May perked her ears together and tried to concentrate on the sound that buzzed all around the place in many directions. A large force brought down a figure that halted a few metres away from her, well that was if her measures were precise, but it didn't matter either way since she still couldn't see the person.

What was the point of this person hiding, when the person could have shown themselves earlier?

Coming out from her invisibility shield, May revealed her true form that consisted in her spy gear and her masked identity, also known as Sapphire.

"I know you're somewhere here, so pare me and yourself the energy and show yourself" May demanded in a sharp-edged tone which echoed through every inch of the library, alerting the unknown of the uninvited visitor.

Pure perilous silence still invaded, and it didn't sound or look like this person was into revealing themselves to public. Instead May had gave an educated guess, this person was perhaps a retreater, cowardly or a surprise attacker.

'Choosing to play a game of your own, not going to let that happen at all'

"Listen here, and listen well, I'm warning you show yourself or selves this instance or things aren't going to look pretty for you once I find you myself" May threatening in a low growl, which like the last shout also echoed, but this time May was serious, dangerous and demanding.

Abruptly, May heard an undeniable poisonous tune play, it wasn't one bit melodic as it played out in ownership of dark magic that sounded like it would wither every soul it came across.

Trying to listen further, May tried to listen in for a sign or pattern of some sort, but unfortunately the sounds playing weren't anything she'd familiarise herself with. Of course she couldn't, she hadn't much information about dark tunes.

Listening to it fill her hearing sense, May almost forgot about the reason to why she was in the library. In the nick of time, May snapped out of the horrid trance and using her super sound power she focused on where the so-called sound of screeching came from.

Her first clue was right on target.

Cautiously, she listened to each beat of the tune carefully, and moved in sync to the beat. May could feel herself getting closer and closer, but along with that she felt the beat get louder and louder. She almost stumbled on some thick books, but quickly levitated them before they reached her.

Out of no-where the spy felt a sneaky solid powerful jab hit her straight on the ribs, causing her to wince in agony whilst fall a few metres away from her earlier position which slammed her back straight in to the solid shelves full of heavy-weighted books that crashed down on her. Now, that wasn't one bit accidental and that was for sure.

Removing the books that lay on her stomach, May got straight back up before another attack could be planted on her by the mysterious attacker whose face was still not exposed.

Shakily, May let out a heavy breath, and before the figure could yet again injure her further, she fired out large water blasts at the figure. Soon it was found that out of the five she drew forward only one had hit the person straight on their stomach which gradually caused them to lose balance and tumble-down face first to the ground. That must have been painful, and the best thing about it, was that they couldn't do anything to stop it!.

Analysing the figure, May found that her hunch was right. The person dressed in all black was a Dark Speed. The symbol displayed on her arm like a tattoo confirmed it.

With little force, the Dark Speed rose with ease and May could just about see a smug smirk form on their lips and it didn't look like anything close to angel-like. Haltingly, the figure walked towards Sapphire and stopped a metre away from her whilst May took a protective hand and shielded it around her chest. Her other hand held an ember flame that was readied to shoot.

"Well, when I was told that my next target to terminate was the one and only Hoenn's top spy, I was more than willing to take this mission. Also, master was right when he told me not to underestimate you... I had my doubts, but I guess you're decent for now yet I don't see top spy material in you" the low pitched voice snarled and their voice had just about a hint of sarcasm.

Being the tolerable spy she was, May paid no heed to the irrelevant comment made.

"Who are you, if you're a so-called terminator, you're not doing your job right since all I can sense from you is the overwhelming stench of cowardly since all you were doing was running and hiding and that isn't exactly 'terminator material' either"

A dry chuckle escaped the person's lips "Me, I don't hide, I hunt with caution but with all due respect Sapphire you aren't exactly one to talk... you're hiding behind that mask of yours and veil your identity from society"

"I do it so I don't cause a commotion, and it can possibly expose things that aren't necessary... that's the whole point of being a spy so you can help people without getting any attention or information leaked!" May said in a louder, firm and in a matter of fact tone.

"Wise, but I guess if you fight as much as you talk... you'll make up for the precious time I've left, oh and information wise, all you need to know is that I'm Dark Sapphire and your total opposite...let the games begin with this" Dark Sapphire patriotically shouted before a salute was gave and smoke covered their whole body before they disappeared from view.

"Dark... Sapphire... I'll be waiting then"

**XXX XXX XXX**

"Dark Sapphire, guess this person was right, HQ don't have records of this exterminator anywhere. It's not a wonder I haven't heard of this person until today... it's like they don't even exist, but I'll just ask Eagle Hawk about this when he arrives in a few days" May muttered as she and Victoria walked back to their dorms.

After the incident that happened previously, May had then tried to do research on both the Dark Speeds, symbolism and Dark Sapphire; although, she couldn't find a single detail on anything related to Dark Sapphire in past, present or near future, she did find something connected to one of the famous LaRousse legends though, but until she was definite the legend had something to do with the Dark Speeds, May chose to keep quiet.

After all, she didn't want to set HQ or herself on the wrong tracks.

"I still can't believe that this weirdo wacky Dark Sapphire thinks they can eliminate, oh wait no, exterminate you or us... we aren't pests, but thanks for the heads up May, anyway you look a little tired, so just rest a little and I'll see you in home room okay?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Looking around her room, May gave one last look closed her eyes and yawned.<p>

"It might not be the best of rooms, but I guess I can finally accept that it's my room..." she lazily said before she crashed down to her bed and went deep inside her duvet covers for warmth. She already knew that this was just not a slumber that anyone would be able to break.

* * *

><p>"There is no way she'll succeed with her mission, ever since I was a little girl I've observed her tactics, weaknesses and strengths like a shadow, but this time, it's time to take action and kick back.. It's time to meet your opposite Sapphire, from here on out everything will be your downfall"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya back again :)<strong>

**I know my story hasn't got going well, meaning it doesn't have much going on in it, but I assure you after chapter 10 onwards everything's going to change. I hope you found this chapter at least decent, any questions can be directly answered through PM or in the next chapter.**

**Oh and thank you to anyone who's 'tolerating' the re-write and most importantly the lack of updates.**

**Please Review and take my poll!**

**Sapphire :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9 - Testing Hours~**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Disclaimed<em>

* * *

><p>Pitch-black darkness enveloped her sleeping figure; however, snowy bright light rapidly descended down onto her facial features brightening every part of dullness settling onto her lifeless eyes. Abruptly, both light and dark clashed together trying to proclaim territory, and unfortunately for the brunette it was like she had been struck with some dark magic for a millisecond, but it wasn't like she noticed until it was too late...<p>

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pain stung hard over her body, it was like a venomous severe poison consumed her, making May feel frail and weak. Something seemed to have forced her azure eyes shut, and before she knew it an unwelcoming feeling stormed up in her stomach. Sinister-like magic coursed through her veins unpleasantly, and that was when May had realised what was happening to her.

First it seemed strange, she felt like she was transported somewhere where she'd be trapped along with restricted yet at the same time she also had the strange feeling that someone -namely Dark Sapphire- had tampered with something, but she just didn't know what for the time being.

Forcing her eyes open, May woke up with a bone-breaking creepy voice echoing in her head telling her something on the lines of 'Solve it, you won't be able to... no-one who's been here alive has', but this wasn't a voice May could not take seriously, so she shook the voice off regarding it as a lost soul, but didn't realise that the weird voice was something that held significance, much indeed.

Breathing out, May realised that maybe her 'realisation' was perhaps wrong, because as soon as she woke up whilst looking at her surroundings the spy came to a conclusion that she was in her own little room. It didn't really shake her that she was, but the thing was that she felt a strange presence around her that triggered a spell that should've changed something, but it didn't.

Looking at her alarm clock, she realised that she was quite early; even though, she had barely snagged up some sleep, but that was the life of a spy and she had more than enough experience in this matter.

Swiftly, May stumbled out of the warmth of her bed, and for once she felt a lot more relaxed and refreshed in comparison to the previous day. She guessed it had to do with her actually getting somewhere with her mission, it was like a gain to her and more like an accomplishment which made May feel really good about today.

'Since I've got time to spare for now, I'll just take a quick shower, and then I guess I'll get on with some training until people start to rise up for their regular routine' May mentally thought, then grabbed all her personal belongings along with her toiletries and started to quietly walk out of her quarters to the public shower areas which mind you was a long distance.

It was just pure luck that May had found the shower area with ease, and it was even dumber luck for her that no-one occupied any of them which sort of surprised May, since she thought people similar to her would want to get up early before rush hours started to pass, but oh well their loss!.

Showers, they were meant to be warm, fuzzy and relaxing, but not in May's case. Every three seconds her shower without warning halted, so then she'd have to keep pressing the button until her arms ached.

But don't stop yet, that wasn't the only problem as the shower cubicles themselves were very cramp-like and within them graffiti plastered the walls with very not so nice words. There was also the fact that the sight of the shower was well not anything near pleasing, since the once silver shower captivated dust, some yellow substances along with the dull rust.

At least she didn't hog the shower like she'd normally do, it wasn't surprising she'd want to quickly escape the showers because they were an eyesore in her opinion, so she finished within five minutes of her arrival and without warning rushed out. Now, she was dressed in casual denim jeans and a blood-red tank top that also had a matching cardigan.

Going back to her room, May realised that she was still early, and had some time to kill. She also realised that still, many of the students were still in slumber, and for May it seemed a little shocking that she was yet to see at least one person.

'Oh well doesn't bother me, but since I'm still early and have nothing to do, maybe I should check out the bag and briefcase to kill time'

Feeling like it was the best thing to do at the time, May headed back to her room before she slammed shut her creaking door since she didn't want anyone to intrude on the significant clues she picked up on.

Slowly, she took strides towards the centre of her room that had a random little dusty rag in place of a mat for the floor. May then forced herself to sit down 'lightly' on the floor whilst she moved the dirtied red cloth away from it's position too reveal a broken up compartment that contained many of her spy belongings that were compressed into little magic storage cases.

One of those cases had contained the belongings of the Dark Speeds. The bag and briefcase, both had caught her eye in a not so positive light. This was the Dark Speeds for crying out loud, the only thing they probably had in their possessions most likely consisted in illegal magic, weapons along with blueprints of buildings, and knowing that made May question herself to whether she'd open it... yet.

'If I do this now, I might gain something so it'd best not to make anything complicated for myself and leave these till later' she thought as she evened out the advantages and disadvantages of opening up the damned things, but feeling that it wasn't really going to harm her in any way, May took her chance and firstly pried open the bag with her iron grip.

Unless one counted the space of blankness an object, May had kept an unnecessary bag in her captivation for too long, but that wasn't what annoyed her. It was the fact that the bag seemed suspiciously lighter in comparison to the last time she held it, since she remembered it being a heavy weight not something as light as a feather.

"It's either my misunderstanding of things, or... crap, they must have either used transportation magic before I left the library unconsciously or there was nothing in there to begin with and I had an illusion placed in my mind by them" May said trying to convince herself that the second option was what it was. She didn't want the first option to become a reality as that would mean they knew about her, not Sapphire, but May... May Maple's identity in terms of looks.

That wouldn't mean anything good.

Her eyes then kept gaze on the briefcase, and hoped that something was in there. From her viewpoint at the time, she realised that there was something inside as she could just about see some edges poke out from it.

Lifting the briefcase up, May certainly was surprised by how much weight was put on. She felt like she held onto a solid bowling ball that could've dropped the ground at any time. To May, it was much appreciated that the briefcase didn't rip due to the excess weight.

She let out a triumphant groan, as she stumbled over to her bed to place the case that went crashing down to the weak surface, and it wasn't long until she realised that actually her bed had a large dent on it, but anyways she didn't have time to think about that yet. This was more important, trying to find out what was in there.

Sluggishly, May opened up the briefcase with much ease, and to say she was shocked was an understatement, she was horrified, disgusted and surprised at how low they could go.

A bomb, a bomb for the lords sake, why?

What exactly were they planning to do? Unleash a bomb within the academy territory, well fat chance that was going to happen! Who did they think they were? Maybe May wouldn't have been furious if it were blueprints or maybe even a gun, but the fact that a bomb could intentionally danger many pupils within the building made May question their priorities.

From her knowledge and understanding May knew that they quote were "a big associations of villains who had previously tried to steal high amounts/ sources of power from anywhere possible and any method possible", but if they were, why would they try to destroy lives, because that wouldn't get them any magical energy or power in any way.

"This just... doesn't make sense"

* * *

><p>"Gosh where is she, May's missing out on homeroom... where the hell is she?" Victoria asked herself as she slumped back into her seat, dug her nails into the side of the already chipped desk, and kept her gaze on the door as the register was being called out.<p>

'It'd not like her to be late, is something up or has she not gained any sleep? I wouldn't blame her for being late with the tight schedule, but this is May, she might be in one of those last minute situations, but that stopped happening after she turned twelve' she thought and through out some of home room Victoria was left alone wondering what exactly had happened.

* * *

><p>'Is the time not moving or something, it's like it's been stuck there for the last twenty minutes?' May asked herself as she could have sworn that it was seven o'clock a long time ago, but this was her personal clock that never got the time wrong so she guessed she woke up too early.<p>

"There must be something wrong though, non of my gadgets or equipment are working properly, it's like they've been tampered with and are now corrupted... should I go to Allen and call Eagle Hawk from his office, so I could get them repaired?"

May then proceeded to make her way to his office, she only hoped she didn't annoy Allen over the subject, after all she did need equipment to some extent in her missions just to make life easier.

Moving along the corridors, May could feel the bone-breaking icy cold stares that were given off from the walls, also she noticed the significant change in them.

The once clean walls that hardly held any dirt on them were now covered in dusty cobwebs, much worse than her room, and had little dead lizards decorated on them. The worst thing about it was that there were certainly real.

Something was wrong, and unless it was Halloween, which it surely wasn't, the walls should not be covered in clown pictures that spooked the life out of her, dead spiders and other creepy pictures that would only be shown on a festive day.

But that wasn't the only thing that was wrong. Hurdles of faint voices sinisterly whispered things like "You won't escape", "Expect the unexpected" and "Stay alive, if you can". These voices continued to get louder and louder in the silent hallway and along with that the creepy radar intensified in her mind. If anyone found this normal, well what can you say, they need help as soon as possible.

"Ha-ha the academy are probably trying to trick the newcomers, it must be a tradition... hopefully it is"

May stopped when she arrived at Allen's office door, but like the rest of the place, there was something off. May cleansed the door that held excessive chunks of grey-black dust with her red cardigan sleeve. To her surprise when it was all done and dusted with, instead of her eyes coming into contact with the words 'Principles office' her aqua eyes met some vibrant colours that held the initials 'RPOT'

"What is this, a child's ancient doll house or something, because this is all turning out to look like it"

Forcefully, May shoved open the door labelled RPOT which revealed a room that harboured interesting items like slimed chairs, artwork made out of white mints and black liquorish, balloons that took the place of windows, and one thing that didn't go unnoticed was the black withered rose petals everywhere - it was like a garden that lost it's colour and happiness.

"I'm so not in LaRousse Trance Academy anymore, looking at these, so... where am I?" May said aloud as she took in everything she saw.

Sinister spooky laughs full of pain, tolerance and pure evil struck the room before they stopped randomly and descended into light whispers, but then they filled the office again before completely vanishing.

Was this a failed attempt at trying to scare her, because it sure as hell wasn't working!

'RPOT, what does it mean?' what were the initials towards it? Was this something major, and most importantly, were they of any use to her?

Since there wasn't anything special about the room that could make May come to a conclusion, she gave a final glance at Allen's so-called office and belongings then slowly backed out of the room not thinking of the possibility that just maybe bit by bit the door would crumble down into ashes that dusted her shoes, but it was a little too late for that now as reality dawned on to her.

That's exactly what happened!

"Room I" it said in black shiny writing that looked somewhat smudged. May touched the writing in place of the door, and it was a surprise that the walls were fresh with paint. Suspicious much?

Moving along to the next room, which belonged to Mr Ives, May checked to see if anything was out of place. For now everything was normal the battlefield, the stands and the classroom area.

Suddenly, the feeling of something rough, stiff and dangerous came in contact with her shoulder; although, the object seemed creepy and uncomfortable their touch was fragile and gentle towards her.

_'If you're brave, you'll face the next... whatever will happen the master will wait, take a weapon and face your dangerous fate. There's not going back after you've accepted'_

"What?" she asked confused immediately turning around to face nothing but thin air. She hadn't heard wrong, someone was just behind her and tapped her whilst whispering something she never heard before into her ear. There was no imagining when it came down to this.

"Take a weapon, this sounds like something I'd do in a battle" she muttered to herself as she found that when she got to the middle of the battlefield, two swords were displayed on the floor one red and the other orange. Of course considering her favourite colour, May chose the red sword.

'Those initials they look awfully familiar... RPOT' why was this the second time she came across it, it must have some significance if it was in a battle arena, but the office... what was going on?

Without warning a low growl flared making May alert that there was no longer just her on the battlefield, but an enemy, a foe since no-one ever growled at a friend at first sight, well not normally anyways.

That wasn't the only abnormal thing, if finding a stone tablet in the middle of a battlefield was considered normal. then the definition of normal must have faded out long ago. Like everything else she noticed, the grey stone tablet was old as some dust covered the description of most of the thing.

When May had eventually rubbed all the dust off the damned thing with great difficulty, a meagre glow came from it and within seconds it erupted into blinding light that flashed to create a text.

_'Challenges await your arrival, but this will happen when you least expect... if you succeed you will find the next, but not for now... until the rest'_

"Challenges, so this means that there are more, but not now, so later? Am I on the right lines?" she said to no-one, well the stone tablet, and unlucky for her with her big mouth running uncontrollably, the stone tablet inscriptions also fled as if it was dealing with escaping a wild fire.

She must have not only annoyed the stone tablet but also her unknown guest since they let out another harsh growl which told her she wasn't paying attention to it and if she didn't bad things would come her way.

"Instead of making noises, please show yourself"

Instantly, the hissing faded away when May rose her voice in an annoyed tone and then the room came into darkness as the field changed, just like it would in Mr Ives class.

The field change led to the rearrangements of the floor which became damp, slippery and muddy all in one. Along with that, her good shoes were also stained yet again but that wasn't something to bother herself about.

Bold footsteps paced towards her direction and this time she was confronted by. She was more than shocked when she saw ebony coloured hair, violet beady eyes and oval shaped nose and peachy lips that only represented one thing, Mr Ives her battle teacher.

Though she saw Mr Ives, May was sure that this wasn't the real version of him as she sensed the guy in front of her was a replica from the fact that his eyes turned dangerously blood-red and his aura didn't give off anything that could resemble Mr Ives the cheerful, enthusiastic teacher, but she had no time for thinking about such things when she saw him pull out a silver-black sword.

May quickly grabbed onto the sword she admired before any attack was thrown her way, and to her surprise the replica stood their ground like it were waiting for something, a sign preferably.

_'If you're defeated, it will cost your life and you'll be found dead... and you know the best thing about it is that no matter what people think, criminals like yourself will die a 'natural' death in the mortal world'_ an unknown voice rang through her head in an almost sickening sincere way, but she didn't understand what this thing meant by criminal, because she was a protector not a criminal.

There must've been a mistake somewhere or else they were trying to rile her up.

Her eyes broadened when she heard that this was compulsory for her, she had to complete it, and if she didn't... instant death. This was totally not fair. May didn't agree to this, she didn't sign a contract which clearly stated she'd bid her life farewell so why did she have to do this?

"Battle commencing, field changing... three, two, one start!" an auto-voice said and at the moment the battle was on, the battlefield turned into a sepia blue colour, water craters formed which varied in size, heat intensified from the grounds and with that steam erupted towards the sky. It wasn't just an aqua battlefield but it had the interesting yet dangerous feature of magma being around.

Great, now she had to aim for high space near towering rocks if she didn't want to have herself burned alive, and there was the unfortunate fact that the high pillar of stone crumbled and fell straight into the sizzling water.

Almost forgetting she had an opponent that would love her death, May quickly regained her conscious and started to focus on her target. Instantly, Mr Ives aimed his sword at May as he ran closer to where she was, and having some time to dodge the attack from a mile away, she did with ease.

Yet it seemed Mr Ives had some rather planned attacks when he went back to attack her a second later after she missed his sharp sword just to be slashed mercilessly with it until she felt herself become weak to her knees. She'd be lying if she said she could handle it, because a few seconds later after the attack was launched her legs had blood spilling, so just to recover for some time, May transported herself to the large and long pillar to Mr Ives dismay.

'Gosh the magma is starting to flow, this is going to get risky if I go back down there' she gulped when she found there was no Mr Ives in sight in any direction. Crap, she forgot though she did her research about students, she had not a clue to what powers her teachers carried and a little bad feeling in her stomach told her she was going to find out, soon.

Vibrations from the ground were felt by her, and following that water mixed with magma flowed out of the once sleeping craters and some of them erupted back into the air. The next thing May knew, the pillar she stood on slowly moved and its content disappeared within the boiling lava. Before she could get eaten by the scorching hot substance, May made a jump for the next rock which was much larger and had yet to be engulfed.

She let out a shaky breath and just then out of the blue Mr Ives appeared out of his hiding place jumped on to the rock May occupied then forcefully pushed her down when she was off guard. May went crashing downwards, but because she was so high it was a good thing she had time to react before she hit death.

Stretching out as far as she could reach, May moved her arm towards a rock she could hold herself onto and just about put her weight onto it and let herself hang onto it. She had to move quickly, May knew the rock wouldn't last her a lifetime so she looked for another place she could put herself on.

But May being May forgot that she had a foe right now to deal with, and they had just inconveniently aimed their sword at her hoping to slice her in half. Hearing the sounds of it come nearer and nearer, May twisted herself into a different position so whatever it was wouldn't hit her, but the rock.

He look outraged from above when he saw his second miss. In anger the tantrum of Mr Ives began. He was definitely trying to cause an earthquake by how he kept jumping on the rock, at first they were light jumps that had little vibrations to them, but suddenly he built enough force to stomp the ground really hard causing the battlefield floor to crack open and with it magma fell downwards which was a relief to May as she lost grip and fell back first to the ground.

This wasn't the first time she felt such pain, but it felt weird to her. Normally, May would've rounded up the criminals/foes in a few minutes, but this was proving to become a challenge to her. It was her job to give pain to the bad guys, not the other way round.

This was enough! May had just about enough of playing nice, this was the time for the spy to sow the imposter what she was really made out of at full power, but she couldn't really show her enemy full power with her power patches on.

Flinging off her power patches, May chose to use the battlefield to her advantage; although, the lava was kept under the cracks it didn't mean she couldn't still use it for her purposes. Whilst Mr Ives was still recovering from the tantrum he put on himself, May slowly made the magma move upwards and controlled it in the palm of her hands with her levitation magic.

So, without touching it, she fired it at Mr Ives and it made direct contact with his body, but the real problem wasn't the power or skill to the attack it was the fact he wasn't harmed in any way nor effected meaning the element didn't take effect on him as he stood totally unscratched.

"That's not fair... how did he do that?" May asked as she tried to examine the clone, and noticing that Mr Ives smirked at her before he recovered and started to cause more disasters.

The brunette nearly felt herself stumble due to the impact, so she levitated herself off the ground so she wouldn't have to deal with the effects of the annoying earthquakes.

Steam within the craters then started to boil and bubble again, and this time when the craters exploded, hot lava rocks came with them and shot through the sky everywhere destroying everything in it's path not having a care in the world if anything was hurt.

Seeing this, May put her protective shield over her which formed the shape of an ember coloured dragon, but she didn't consider her shield to have some faults when the objects soaring through the sky hit her shield shattering it into tiny little pieces. Then along with that she didn't have time to respond or act to dodge the dozens of rocks coming her way, so she ended up getting hit all over her body.

She could feel the pain as it came into contact with parts of her ripped up clothes, damn it stung hard. She'd have thought the moronic tantrum thrower would've suffered the same fate, but it was like he was dancing through all of it.

For the meantime after the enormous attack, the craters seemed to calm down on her so she'd be able to fight without interruptions.

'I need to get close, but every time I do he attacks twice and does something to get me off guard' May thought. She needed to observe his technique before she could form a plan to take down Mr Ives and that too by surprise.

From before, she realised every time she or he got close to each other, Mr Ives would always straight away attack her, so May would focus on the first attack, but then he would change direction after the first attack if it missed then launch it at her.

So, Maybe that was his technique, basically it meant that his first shot was a filler and the real damage would happen when she'd try to avoid the first attack. It might have meant that May would have to counter the second attack and put Mr Ives off his guard.

That wasn't really a problem for her, but it wasn't definite she could pull it off considering how much little energy she had left. She just needed a chance and a specific moment to fire. There was no point risking it recklessly as if she got attacked badly in the next moments she'd be done for and... game over.

With the remaining bits of energy within her, May tried to slowly heal herself, but was stopped dead in the process when it looked like Mr Ives didn't agree with what he was seeing. This time May had - for the first time- seen his main power, the power of electricity that just about missed her by an inch.

This was just about the last straw of her temper, so unconsciously to stop everything she shot a powerful water pulse that drenched him straight on. This was just one attack that took great impact on him, May could tell by how he winced along with how parts of his body started to freakishly melt like it was an ice-cube.

The moment Mr Ives jumped right into the boiling magma it struck May that he was getting charged since he was weak against the attack thrown at him. Thinking for just about a moment, another realisation hit her. Mr Ives was made out of fire though she couldn't see it, and of course water was a no-no to him.

Obviously, May couldn't follow in suit without getting burnt alive, so instead she levitated herself just a few inches above the lava. Trying to pinpoint his exact location, May meditated and tried to listen in to the movements below her.

Approximately a few seconds later she felt his presence around her area, directly below her. He was coming at a speedy pace and if she was correct, he was going to come out any minute then.

She awaited for him to come storming up fully recharged, since she did have a plan of her own which didn't use up much energy. Hopefully, May could pull it off in time.

Little bubbles started to form then uncontrollably they boiled up signalling that a really intense attack was going to strike, and within a flash, Mr Ives sent out a stream of lava with himself within it.

Good thing she foresaw the attack, and without breaking her concentration, when it came towards her, May used her physic powers to stop the attack in it's tracks leaving her with the full control over it. Guess Mr Ives wasn't so clever now trapped inside the magma she controlled which rendered him and his powers useless.

Remembering that the battlefield wasn't all lava was a good thing, because that's when May moved all the lava Mr Ives was contained with and chucked him right into the freezing cold water with all her force. Aqua water started to bubble for a while till it stopped and a body came forward floating in the form of junk that once was considered to be her foe.

May smiled weakly, she defeated the clone and hence passed with vibrant flying colours by the looks of things, but what now?

The stadium started to change, rocks charged downward continuously. Wide-eyed, May tried to move, but had not a single ounce of energy left within her. It wouldn't be a surprise if she was trapped or crushed by the objects. She closed her eyes shut, and braced herself for the worst of pains, but... it never came.

Opening one of her eyes, she saw that the rocks were still falling. It was just an animation of rocks though that weren't doing any sort of damage, but recalling the previous moments on the battlefield, the rocks did more than just the word damage.

"W-what's going on?"

**"Testing hours challenge complete, preparing for escape... Sapphire proceeds"**

A familiar pitch-black and snowy white continuously clashed against each other, before everything became blurry in her vision. It was like the start of how she got here, but now, she was leaving this horrid place.

* * *

><p>"How well did she do?"<p>

"She surpassed the first challenge... I don't know how though, but it proves Sapphire isn't all rumours, she's more"

"Fool do not praise the enemy, she might have passed now, but next time luck won't be on her side for support... I still don't understand how she got past the replica because only the... never mind, let her have a bit of rest till the next time Sapphire, just you wait. Along with your disgusting HQ you'll have your defeat in front of your stupid blind eyes"

"Excuse me Master, but do you want me to leave her with the memories or erase?"

"Erase, we don't need the brat going to her HQ and informing everyone about it, just let her keep her memory when she returns, but in the mortal world she mustn't remember a single thing, is that clear?"

"Yes Master"

* * *

><p><strong>It's done, YES!<strong>

**I was literally comparing this to the old version of this chapter and I was like "How could people read my atrocious style of writing?" Anyways, hope you like the long chapter :)**

**Any questions then just PM me, and I'll get back to you soon.**

**Sapphire :D**


	10. Chapter 10

** ~Chapter 10: Didn't know it was going to be this hard ~**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<em> _Disclaimed_

* * *

><p>"I could have sworn I was up early this morning, when did I fall back to sleep? Either way that doesn't matter for the time being, what matters is I'm going to have Mrs Casey on my back if I don't get to home room in precisely two minutes" May muttered looking at her wrist watch before she fastened her pace in the hallways, occasionally bumping into the shoulders of certain individuals - of course the snobby students- who were leisurely roaming around the hallways taking their time to homeroom, since being in the highest segment of the food chain meant they could get away with almost anything.<p>

Feeling her pace deteriorate when a stinging pain raged through her stomach, May suddenly stopped and silently gave her legs the encouragement they needed after all she didn't want to have a late on her first full day.

'Come on legs, just a little more and we'll reach our destination. If only that stupid terminator Dark Sapphire didn't show up then I wouldn't have such trouble moving around comfortably' she thought irritated at the mention of the freaky person who labelled themselves as her opposite. How preposterous!

Ever since their encounter, May just couldn't stop feeling like Dark Sapphire had her caged in some game nor could she stop thinking about their next territory or steps. Thinking about the relation between Dark Sapphire and Dark Speeds, the brunette had of course figured out the obvious their initials DS, so it was easy to figure out who's side her enemy came from.

Everything had to revolve around them in some sense, the selfish organisation. Couldn't they just take a break from this, but considering all their missions came to be successful it would only encourage them, and try to find higher sources of power, but for what was the question. Though they already had much power in their possession what more could they want? Did they purposely do this to rile HQ up or was there something else?

Either way, she wasn't able to tell that at an early stage, and the only thing May could say was that they sure were quick on their feet as it hadn't even been a full week and they had already gotten on with their plans. She could at least see why they were successful in what they did, they always had a plan the terminator, the bomb, the blueprints. They had it all worked out before they proceeded further.

But this just wasn't a time for May to admire their progress. She had to push herself in their flawed plan, and gain something or destroy it, but any way it went the destruction had to happen to them. For now all she could do was look for clues like a lost child, but all she needed was one thing to change the tables and that wasn't far from now.

Anyways, whilst the little bit of encouragement made it's way to her head, May had arrived at her homeroom, and just like she expected nothing had changed all the fuss was still thrown everywhere, the banter and the sheer attitude whether negative and positive still stuck out, but what surprised her was how Mrs Casey - her homeroom teacher- seemed rather grumpy, well more than usual.

This was most likely aimed at May. She could tell by how her face looked as if she was anticipating her arrival with a death-like face that could scare off anyone even the most fearless creature alive. Her posture frozen still, her eyes narrowed which only meant trouble and the most give away was how she curled her hands into fists and looked ready to launch herself at the teen.

From a far distance she heard an agitated tired sigh before she heard a very negative comment growl out of her mouth with mixtures of anger, fury and disappointment. "No wonder this class is considered low, if anyone here attempted to get here early then maybe this class In general wouldn't be taken lightly like it had for decades... I thought it would change, but clearly there's a pattern"

'Ouch, is this what she really thinks about the class?'

Soon, that thought trailed into nothingness as she felt someone tugging on her arm vigorously like it was a tug of war game, but with one person playing. May turned her head a little to the side for her to get a view of the irritating arm puller also known as Victoria who looked at her with a concerned, worried and annoyed look etched across her face.

From the looks of things, she could've been through hell in the previous moments without May's knowledge, but what was the reason towards the distasteful face she had on.

Her eyes in general looked frantic, worried and curious all in one when she threw her gaze over the latecomer who was oblivious to what feelings raged through her before she came.

"Where. The. Hell. Were. You" she gritted out, and tightened her grip over her arm in a dangerously painful way whilst she forcefully pushed the brunette to a place in the room to where no-one could see or hear the conversation that was about to take place.

Letting go of May, Victoria tapped her foot harshly and gestured for her to explain the situation.

"That actually hurt you know," May whined and then started to rub the area where another pain formed, like she needed more injuries to add on to her state. "I don't know why you're getting so riled up about this... I was late for just one time and overslept, that's all there is to know" she said, but with the tone of her voice it seemed May wasn't too sure herself, and Victoria caught on with it.

The raven-haired girl intensely stared at May for a moment trying to figure out anything more by her expression, but just couldn't so she let out a defeated sigh and let her arms up in surrender. "Whatever, I'm not one-hundred percent sure you're telling the truth, but I'll try to believe you... for now"

"Whatever floats your boat, anyway you act like I was in danger of something by the look on your face. Just remember lateness during this kind of thing is normal for me" May said referring to the mission. After all not all teenagers were early to the academy and this could be an excuse to blend in and not attract attention to herself.

"Okay, I get you, but I'm only saying this because I just felt a really bad feeling just then... just make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, anyways homeroom's going to end in a few minutes check your timetable before you go" Victoria advised before she made her way to the exit of the room where some other students casually stood.

'Guess It's time to brace myself for the third day' May thought when she flicked through her timetable, but on the bright side it was a Friday, a day she could relax and in her planner she had noted down that this was the day she had a half day due to everything being rescheduled for the next term.

So for now all she had to endure was yoga, survival class and battle class then after that it was all a free day for her. At least today wouldn't be as stressful.

* * *

><p>Yoga for May was anything, but relaxing. Though when she watched yoga on TV they all looks easy, but when she mimicked their actions they weren't back-breaking like the expert ones she was currently doing. From what she heard yoga was a way to refresh your mind, let yourself loose or generally relax but she was shown different.<p>

Maybe it was because of the pain she experienced yesterday, but either way after the session was complete, May was definite she couldn't feel any part of her body due to everything becoming numb. The fact that she had some major teasing coming out from the mouths of students doubled to her embarrassment as for a beginner she couldn't master any techniques that a simple child could do. What could you expect, May - also known as Sapphire- wasn't familiar with these type of techniques, as all she learnt was battle, intellectual and skill nothing more nothing less.

"That was immensely painful" she muttered rubbing her back slowly trying not to encounter more pain. At least one lesson was out of the way, but hearing the words survival gave her the distinct feeling that there was still some more painful things yet to come.

* * *

><p>"How are you still able to keep up with me in this?" Drew asked curiously when he saw that his rival kept up with his long strides when doing laps, and surprisingly she wasn't struggling with it either and didn't show much of a tiresome expression as he thought.<p>

His conclusion was that she'd at least be at a slower pace as from her previous lesson she was in a lot of pain as he noticed, but she was continuing to surprise him with all the little tricks she kept pulling out of her sleeve, and this was another.

Breathing out heavily she narrowed her eyes at the sides of his face. What did he take her for, a weakling? If he did, she didn't understand why he'd consider her a rival. Also, why was he surprised, it wasn't like running laps was the most hardest thing in the world, sure it took some effort but anyone -from any rank- could beat him at this.

"Just because I'm a Venom Snake doesn't mean I can't keep up with you" she muttered so he'd be able to hear, and from her tone Drew guessed she misunderstood what he meant. He understood that there was a limit to how much he could say about someone judging from just their rank, but for once he wasn't the one bringing it up instead she was.

"That's not what I-"

"Never mind, if you really take me for someone really weak just because of my rank then so be it... you don't know my true potential in anything, so don't go coming up with conclusions that aren't true" she muttered bitterly her bangs covering her eyes, and before he could say anymore or have a chance to explain, May endured every little pain that stung through her stomach, legs and her body then surpassed his speed leaving Drew there with an unknown unpleasant feeling.

She didn't know why she sounded upset, because she wasn't. If anything, May was most likely angry as all he and the rest of the school had been doing was judging her based on some crappy school system that covered every skill each student possessed whether it be higher than a top student or not.

May knew she shouldn't have said anything nor let her emotions get in the way of her mind, but just once she needed to say it, and that just wasn't something she could stop.

But looking back on it, she knew she should've regretted it, but she didn't since she knew that every low ranked student would've said the same if they had the courage or chance. So she decided she was not only speaking for herself, but for everyone that had their personality, skills, looks and every thing that made them up judged by some stupid system.

It may have been a small argument and misunderstanding from both parties, but that didn't stop the thoughts that raged through them for the rest of the day, and a realisation hit them, temporarily.

May: I'm losing focus on what I'm here for, and like Eagle Hawk feared, I'm becoming a normal teenager. I have to stop this!

Drew: There's a limit to what I should say too, because sometimes because of the attitude she already sees in me from first impressions, she isn't going to know when I'm surprised or concerned, but she'll rather see it as an insult.

Though it was small, it took a big impact on them. For the better or worse, we've yet to know.

* * *

><p>Avoiding: something you do when you don't want to see a certain person, and sometimes you'll do anything in order to not see that person because of something simple.<p>

May realised that she tried her absolute best to block his presence out by not even looking at him when he was around, or taking shorter/longer ways to class just so she didn't have to encounter that person. Never before did it hit her head that she was being an absolute idiot when doing so. Why was she the one running away, and that to, from Drew?

She hadn't a reason to do so, but seeing as though she felt like she did something wrong, May tried her best to avoid because then she wouldn't have to face the consequences of him. She was so stupid to think that a student like him would even consider what she'd say and take it into an account of his behaviour, but that didn't stop her from thinking that he would.

Maybe she was stupid, but she knew Drew was different to most Royal Dragons. The proof towards this simply was that he gave her the time of day. not like Skyler who was continuously rude 24/7, but he had a lighter way like how he declared him and her rivals, he wasn't exactly nice but nor was he rude about it.

But anyways, this minor issue encircling her head probably didn't even have an impact on him like it was on her. He was probably normal in these situations maybe because he'd have already encountered some, but May, she was a different issue altogether. Things like this played with her head, and because of it she didn't know what to do having only being a spy, she didn't learn on what to do when an emotional problem occurred.

It was all just a physical thing.

Her break at the moment felt like no time was passing at all. Why you ask? Well you can just say that May wasn't having a good fifteen minutes of relaxing as all she kept doing was avoiding and it's when she realised that she saw him more than she thought each day. In the Cafeteria she could sense his presence, but he wasn't directly looking at her or anything, just minding his own business.

Then came the hallways. Of course he had to calmly walk past her like nothing happened the lesson before, and her she felt like she had just received a sharp blow to the head with his action. He didn't even acknowledge her! He didn't even have the decency to apologise earlier either!

What was with him?

Next, came the dorms. It was very awkward. It was like he was trying to find something or some place within the Venom Snake dorms, but May wasn't certain about what it was. She simply watched his figure stiffly walk around with confused eyes and just for the record he didn't know of her presence.

Did that make her a stalker? No, no and no. From her point of view it was just 'tactic watching' nothing more nothing less, but it seemed her thoughts were saying elsewise.

"My head's a little overboard today, guess it's due to all the events happening yesterday... it has to be that or else I need to really sort myself out" she muttered when Drew was out of her hearing zone. She gave out a distressed sigh thinking about how the first two were mere coincidences, but this one came to a contribution from her side.

'It's merely a faze, it's probably just because I've never been in these kind of situations and I'm trying things out to see what works for me and looking around and avoiding someone isn't the way to go for me"

A buzzing sound then echoed through the hall confirming that break was officially over and there was a five minute limit for students to get to class or they'll be marked as late.

* * *

><p>'Not this class too' May thought as she already saw a mop of chartreuse hair just a few metres in front of her casually walking with his hands tucked within his pockets whilst his steps were slow. How could she forget he was in her battle class? After all he was one of those people who made a snide comment on her first lesson on her first day.<p>

This wasn't good! Perhaps he'd ignore her like she's trying to ignore him or they'd be back to normal with the teasing, challenges and rivalry or-

'Why do I want things to go back to normal?' May thought confused. This wasn't like her to think of such things, but maybe something was getting to her. She'd have to get rid of the burden later, because now was a lesson she had to cautiously watch 'battle class'.

... ... ... ...

"Okay class, it's time to pick up on where we left, regarding your Dragon eggs they will perhaps arrive in the next two lessons since there is the whole year that will partake in this, so now moving along the final battles of round one will commence, but just before that we will be having a temporary student who will introduce themselves" Mr Ives said as he gave the signal for her to come up to the front and give a brief introduction.

A girl who had mid-length jet black hair that styled into a high pony strolled calmly to the arena with a strong aura surrounding her as May notes. A major of power was within that girl for sure, because from what May had sensed, it seemed her power was able to match up to her own. This girl had to be taken into account.

Looking more into her features, May noticed she had slightly tanned skin, and her eyes showed a strange colour of amber. Her lips coloured baby pink and with that her clothing varied in a purple v neck with black denim knee-length shorts and matching pumps.

Finally, after she arrived at the stage, the unknown girl faced the audience which were now her temporary classmates.

She gave a wave of her hand "Hi my name's Aria, first things first my power consists in telekinesis and controlling all liquids, so water and my rank comes into being a Royal Dragon" she said then gave a small smile and awaited the reactions of people from the class. Definitely, they were awe-stuck being a wielder of two powers was most certainly incredible as indeed rare.

"Now Aria, if you don't mind, could you demonstrate the skills you have to the class so that they'll see how a two powered supernatural works?" Mr Ives asked hopefully. It must have been the first time someone had seen a two powered person as even the teacher seemed eager to see what she held.

Aria proudly nodded her head looked at Mr Ives and sharpened her eyes before she concentrated on her target. Slowly, Mr Ives found himself being lifted into the air with her intellectual powers, but the problem was that he was too high for his own comfort zone and taste.

"A-Aria what a nice display of your powers, now if you please..." he trailed as he then widened his eyes gave a deep breath and looking down from the height he was at, he saw his students tying to hold their snickers and giggles back at the fright he openly showed. Wait, did anyone mention that they however didn't hold their cell phones back.

Gently, Aria meditated her teacher back to the ground to where he previously stood. Reaching the floor, Mr Ives gave out a relieved look before he signalled for her to get ready for the next course.

"Now onto your water powers" he said before he swiftly scurried back and let her do her thing. Aria stored up a large proportion of water energy within seconds then swirled it around. At first it looked like average power, but then gradually it became into a water tornado that looked as though it had major amounts of power, power that could rival Misty: the highest water bearer.

When it faded down, a loud cheer erupted and Aria gracefully bowed then went back to her assigned seat in the stadium.

"Now that was some magnificent display of power there, looks like you've trained yourself well... now getting back to class let's see who is left for the first round"

"Zoey and Jenny please set yourselves up on the battlefield, two minutes is all you got" Mr Ives said specifically pointing at both girls who gave a nod in return.

Weapons that were chosen was the dagger given to Zoey and the electrical sword given to Jenny.

Both girls stood their ground waiting for the signal that would practically scream "You can now beat the sit out of each other till someone faints"

At the beginning there was faint beep then it turned into a rapid pace before one final ear-bleeding sound entered their ears signalling the start of the battle. Suddenly, the battlefield turned into a normal one with the academy crest displayed over it.

People rose their eyebrows when they saw that both participants stood their ground waiting for the other to make the first move, but for about three minutes it was pure silence not even a pin drop was heard from either parties.

Jenny not liking that Zoey wasn't trying to attack her in any way decided this game was all hers, and with that she charged towards Jenny holding forward her electrical sword that held several sparks at full force. From the place Zoey was stood at she instantly understood that by just looking at her opponents sword one hit could force a temporary paralysis.

Still knowing that, Zoey stood calm and collective whilst she waited for her prey to come closer, and like someone was listening to her Jenny picked up with her speed and before she could intend to slash her sword on Zoey, she saw that her dagger now looked really big, well big being approximately the size of the girl.

Abruptly, Jenny stopped and stared at the sword and pondered to herself how its size enhanced so quickly, but setting her guard down meant that Zoey now had the advantage, so she ended up using her power. From what Jenny could see the enlarged sword was coming straight towards her, and doing the only thing she could she set her sword in front of her for protection, stepped a little back, and braced herself for the incoming impact.

But, it never came. Instead Jenny found herself getting flipped over by Zoey and suddenly the sword she once saw wasn't there any more, but the it was the little dagger from before.

'Crap, I forgot that her power is to control illusions, I let my guard down... how stupid of me' Jenny thought and again letting herself stay in her thoughts was another disadvantage as Zoey didn't fool around with the slacker and again flipped her over with much force and when she was mid-air, she created another illusion after figuring out her fear which just so happened to be spiders.

Jenny froze whilst she physically paled looking at the not so amusing illusion in front of her. Spiders... dozens of them all over the battlefield. In her opinion they looked less like spiders and more like monsters, moving monsters.

Trying to immobilise one of them with her electric sword, Jenny knew that it wouldn't work. Cowering back in fear, she found herself stood next to an evil looking spider, the Tarantula. Slowly, the illusion crawled up her leg, and quickly made its resting place on her shoulder.

Jenny moved her pupils sideward to see the despicable creature on her left shoulder, though when doing so she didn't acknowledge how weird and stupid she looked in front of her class as they didn't see the illusion.

The real challenge hadn't even begun and her whole body shivered from fear.

Looking at the state of the girl, Zoey actually felt sympathetic towards her, but a tournament was a tournament and she had to win in order to proceed, but she was sure to apologise later on when she had the chance.

Unexpectedly, Jenny did all the easy work for Zoey and slowly fainted to due to the overload of glancing at spiders. And a few seconds later the winner of the match was announced.

"Zoey wins making her proceed onto the next round" With that, A loud applause followed. Zoey bowed gracefully and sat back down to her seat, and because no damage took place during the match there wasn't any need to go to Nurse Joy; although, Jenny on the other hand needed it, after all she was curled up in a ball muttering words like "Spider, spiders everywhere...never again"

Clearing his throat Mr Ives then continued on with the next match, though he was also in shock when looking at the competitor from before.

"Kenny Kengo vs. Sarah Redrock, so like everyone else quickly set yourself up and we can finish this off" Mr Ives said calmly, and waited for both participants to come forward and take the stage.

Unlike the other participants, both possessed unusual weapons. Kenny's being some suspicious looking little finger rings that were silver and looked like the smaller version of a horse shoe. Currently, he was twirling them around in his finger with a glint in his eyes. The weapon Sarah chose was a... pencil? How was that going to come in handy?

It confused the less unintelligent students to what Kenny and Sarah were planning on with the little objects that were never used in battle. Even Mr Ives had his nose scrunched up for a second before realisation hit him.

This time the shooting of a magic gun was heard as the signal and unlike the last battle both competitors went straight at each other aiming each other with combat attacks trying to get a punch or a kick in.

Summersaulting thrice backwards after a few minutes of combat, Sarah took a deep breath as she panted heavily whilst trying to recover some energy. Then she got out her pencil, and before Kenny could get to her to fight some more, she drew a wide circle around herself which started to immensely glow a bright beaming light, and when Kenny ended up jumping for her the circle, which protected her as a barrier, reacted with him and gave him some sort of shock that flung him backwards making him land backwards with a lot of pain.

Sarah exhaled. She knew she couldn't keep up with Kenny's combat abilities, so she had to do something and her drawing power helped her out in the nick of time, but she wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Kenny then winced as he got up leaving Sarah to doodle a little more on the ground for some more offence and defences. The barrier she made before slowly started to fade within that minute, but that gave Sarah some to time add some tricks up her sleeve; however, she wasn't the only one with tricks.

Out of the blue, a drawn out person started to attack Kenny. It sure did take him by surprise, but then turning things around he let himself become empowered by the glow in his eyes that turned blue, and the sunshine from the transparent glass windows from above the arena disappeared and instead little hailstones started to fall down roughly.

Unfortunately, it hit everyone including the audience but in comparison to the hail brewing where Kenny and Sarah were, the one they were hit with was light, really light.

Now Kenny started to make bigger hailstones and flung them like they were boulders, and they were all aimed at Sarah. Panicking, she was about to draw something to protect her, but unlucky for her, the pencil she used got hit and was crushed within the many stones.

That wasn't the least of the problems as hailstones at the size of boulders were coming towards her, and if anyone inspected further it almost looked like a formation was activating, a hailstone tornado formation.

Terrified at the sight, Sarah moved herself away from her place, and tried to make a move to where she could reside on the lighter side of the hailstone where she couldn't get injured much. Whilst doing so, she also tried not to trip in the process.

When she arrived at her destination, she noticed that the rocks of ice were coming straight towards her again, and this time she skilfully jumped and avoided the first stone which crashed right into the audience walls and stayed right there. A second or two later, Sarah landed right on top of it lightly, and showed no sign of weakness; although, she did scrape her knee against some hail which didn't go unnoticed by Kenny.

Taking that to his victory, he came closer to Sarah whilst she tried to balance herself on the boulder. Then Kenny ended up throwing his secret weapon, the four silver hoops that landed around her in a circle trapping her. With a click of his fingers, the little hoops transformed into towering transparent barriers that were magic proof.

Now there was no way out for Sarah.

Suddenly, Kenny's eyes started to glow again and intensify until they turned multi-coloured, and one by one they turned into a certain colour that would cause major damage.

Blue - From one of the four loops powerful water started to endlessly drench Sarah. and by the time phase ones completion happened, Sarah was anything but dry as water was now up to her ankle and it seemed her vision blurred a little.

Yellow- Rain calmed down and then a total heat wave surrounded Sarah causing her to loose lots of sweat and painfully she got down to her knees since she couldn't really bear the heat. It was like she was going to faint, but she was prevented. It was basically a slow torture.

White- The heat wave then eased, and a cold climate surfaced which instantly made Sarah come back to her senses. Shivers crawled up her spins, goose bumps descended on her skin making the light hairs on her arms move up straight.

Clear- All calamities stopped and a powerful tornado was summoned and blew Sarah's hair ferociously, and it was that strong that it took Sarah off her feet and lifted her higher into the sky.

After a few minutes the tornado stopped and all four rings minimised, and went back to their original owner, and with that Sarah came flying down to the ground at a life threatening pace, but got out of the fright just in time to at least not land face first on the ground.

Looking at the state of the girl now, it was clear that it wasn't long until she'd give up.

Wanting to end things in one attack, Kenny readied himself for anything she'd try to pull, but before anything else could happen, Sarah got onto her knees tried to get up and landed back onto the ground and there she was left unconscious, and ten seconds later it was decided, the winner.

"Kenny is the winner for this match!" decided Mr Ives, and not long after, Nurse Joy came out with the stretcher and took the girl to the chamber for healing.

"Next match of that day Barry vs. Soledad this will have surely grab some interest"

Soledad took her place on the battlefield whilst she brushed off some stray hairs out of her face, and chose to use her own unique swords as her weapon. It was a golden colour and had three little mahogany gemstones within them that generated their own power being a fire tornado. She stood still then waiting for her rival who made an unusual entrance.

Barry practically flew down to the arena when he reached foot he energetically ran over to the starting point of the battle, and when calmed down he thrusted his sword forward. This was a sword that when used unleashed a mystery attack like an assist. This swords influence was determined by what his thoughts were.

Participants were ready and the only thing stopping them now from the much desired action was the signal to victory or more precisely fate.

"Okay participants ready?"

Soledad gave a serious stare in front of her and strongly nodded, whilst Barry gave the thumbs up signal to Mr Ives and held a strong grip over his weapon. A fait sound, also known as the buzzer, stirred before intensifying and then silence.

Understanding that their match had started both opponents started striking each other from a distance with their swords. Soledad was the firs to make her mark as she let out the fire tornado captured within her sword which rapidly made its way to Barry's direction. It was good to know he was on guard and with one thought through him and his sword a water tornado was summoned which then collided with each other creating a slight explosion of both elements.

The pink-haired girl instantly covered her mouth so she couldn't inhale any of the fumes caused from the collision, and Barry flew high up so he was away from all the smoke that made it hard for him to breathe.

Summoning a normal wind tornado, Barry blew away all the smoke forgetting that actually it could have become a good coverage, but even if that didn't happen the strong attack surely blew away Soledad yet that didn't last long when she was quick enough to respond and forcefully make her way out of it in one piece.

But, her breathing turned out a little heavy from the exercise.

Quickly, Barry then flew in on the off guarded girl and swiped her with his sword leaving a faint red mark on her right shoulder blade. It really didn't take much effect as she was built strong bodied though she did feel the little bits of soreness place there.

It wasn't over till it was over, so both parties still had their opportunities.

Finally, after all that playing around, Soledad turned her strategy to using her actual power. So first she made sure that she was in a place a little farther away from Barry so she could concentrate her power with her brain.

Noticing that she was in a good position for the time being, Soledad then made her eyes turn purple and as soon as that happened Barry felt his ability become unstable as he started flying like he was tipsy, and there was nothing he could do to control it.

"I'm going to fine you for this!" yelled Barry not so much going out of control for once.

Ignoring it Soledad focused her sword at a steady point near the light. It was then charging power from the weather, and when it was Barry didn't notice that he had long ago dropped his sword or more like it fell out of his grip when he became into the wild state of his. The most important thing was that it next to Soledad who wasn't paying no attention to it what-so-ever.

A random ping sound was heard from her fire tornado sword which told her that it was ready to be used as it was fully charged and powered.

Then Soledad threw it high out of her reach and used her eyes to stop it in a certain point, and at it's own pace fire started to come right out of it and covered the whole upper arena where Barry was leaving him quite defenceless and still out of control. And, did she mention that he was coming right towards the danger zone and was nearing the fire?

Barry then seeing and sensing the danger tried to use all his energy to break free from the spell his rival had put on him, but failed miserably. Right then he emerged himself through the flames inflicted too much damage on his skin giving him serious burn scare, but they could easily be treated in the healing chamber.

Before he could completely land on the floor the spell that constricted him from moving didn't take effect, so he could control his body again, but a second to late he fell right on his back and couldn't stand up, but luckily for him he had his sword right next to him which now didn't go unnoticed by Soledad.

Without warning she used her power again to move the sword that belonged to Barry away from him and into her possession. It was a good thing she knew the powers of the sword because instantly thinking she set out a long line of thunder his way making it nearly impossible to escape, but just in case she also used her powers again to freeze him on the spot so he wouldn't try to move away, and the rest from there was history.

"Soledad is proclaimed the winner for this match!" Mr Ives yelled causing many to applaud for the cunning yet outstanding performance. Using someone's weapon against them was simply intelligent.

Nurse Joy then again took another patient in need of the healing chambers.

"Guess Harley will also be going through to the next round as I've just gained knowledge that Aminree will not be able to participate because of a misfortune, so it's only natural Harley will automatically go through as stated in the rule books"

"Wait, can't he go against the new student, Aria" one of the students exclaimed.

"Well as you all know Aria is a new student that has transferred here just today, and as her wish she didn't want to join herself into the tournament this ate, and due to the fact she is a 'temporary' student there is a slight chance of her leaving soon, so for now her role within this battle class is to judge and assess... is that all clear?" he explained.

"Yes, Mr Ives" the class said in unison.

"Now that this is all done and dusted with, class dismissed and remember there are no more lessons following this" Mr Ives muttered in a calm yet strict manner before he signalled for all the students to take their leave.

'Wow looking back on this I didn't realise there were so many strong opponents. Zoey with her illusion, Kenny with his weather and Soledad with her telekinesis, they're are going to be tough to beat just like the rest of them' May thought as she exited the classroom remembering all the skills portrayed, and the abilities shown in her battle class.

* * *

><p><strong>Can someone like slap me across the face, I really need it. I'm not in good spirits right now:(<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Masked Undercover, because I really put a lot of effort into it and made it super long, because of how slow I update, so here you go!**

**Sapphire :(**


	11. Chapter 11

** ~Chapter 11 - What's going on?~ **

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <span>Disclaimed<span>_

* * *

><p>'May, I've just been informed that we've, apparently, got an important visitor coming into LaRousse Trance Academy within a few minutes, and Allen's told me to pass on the information to you, so make your way to the office. Also, it seems that this is a somewhat serious matter, so it's absolutely necessary for us to attend. I don't know the reasoning behind why, but... be sure to come over immediately' Victoria informed telepathically giving May all the knowledge needed for her now 'mini mission.'<p>

Just great, what a marvellous time to interrupt, since the spy had just recently made her mind up about finally cleansing her ancient room instead of giving disgusted glances towards it. The dust, the tiles and everything needed tidying after all, and according to her, this was the perfect time. But, by the looks of situation, cleaning her room was the least of her worries for now, and that could clearly wait.

After all, duty came first.

"Honestly," she sighed "I wonder what he needs me for at this time of day" May said moving away from her dorm area. Thinking all the scenarios through, May came to many conclusions. Maybe Allen had heard about the threat Dark Sapphire opposed to the academy, but May doubted that since Vicky just mentioned an significant figure, not anyone dangerous. Besides, Vicky wouldn't leak any information regarding that without consent unless it was the last option in the book.

'So, if it isn't connected to that weirdo, then perhaps the visitor needs a bodyguard or they had something to tell us that would help with our mission... but other than that I'm pretty blank on what they're here for' she thought rapidly overtaking many sluggish students that headed either for cafeteria or their assigned dormitory area, not that she was taking notice to any of them, because for some reason there was a thought caged at the back of her mind.

Annoying was what that guy was always constantly making his way to her mind, getting under her skin; even though, he wasn't anywhere near her. She had no idea to why Drew was just on her mind. It was probably because she had gotten into a useless quarrel with him, and because he underestimated her, she felt her blood boil and vented her anger out on him, verbally.

Yep... that's why, but for some reason that wasn't as convincing as she made it sound.

Seriously, this had to stop before she arrived in the office or else, Victoria, Allen and the visitor would surely question her sanity as well as her ability to concentrate on the task and absorb every little detail. It honestly wouldn't come as a surprise to May if anyone present in the room would question her being one of Hoenn's top spy's.

'Go on, and cut it out May, start acting like Sapphire when you arrive in the office, because after I take my first step into that door it's all business, so I better not leave any doubtful expressions or thoughts on anyone's face. I don't need to express my irritation of a green-haired troubling student, I just need to trap it somewhere' May thought, as she lectured her own mind, and calmed her 'nerves' down.

She ended the trail of thoughts when the large door came to view, and gave her an intent stare that told her it had patiently anticipated her arrival. meant she wanted to get straight to the point. Her lips were straightened, azure eyes rapidly hardened, and her nose was slightly tilted upwards. Everything a

Hopefully, she wasn't late.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the door, May straightened her posture, dusted off any dirt from her clothing, and replaced that once troubled face with a dead serious look thatbout May's current expression meant she took her work like a professional.<p>

Giving three rhythmic bold knocks to the door with a single fist, May waited for a few seconds before she chose to enter thinking that her arrival had been declared by the loudened knocks. Slowly push the doors open, May automatically paused and gave one final inspection of her surrounding. It was just to make sure that not a single person was trailing her, because if they were... what a burden they'd be. Knowing that she wasn't in the best of moods for unnecessary interruptions or 'surprise' visitors being sly by lurking around, then they would seriously get what was coming to them.

It, actually, was a relief that for once there wasn't anyone there.

Remembering how it was a half day, many students probably relished their break within their assigned dormitories or they were going up for an early lunch, so it was understandable to why no-one was around in the hallways. But, now wasn't the time to analyse that.

May took silent steps into the room listening in for any conversation that was possibly going on, but found none to her disappointment. Suddenly, her breath hitched and her steps stopped abruptly at an alarming presence that felt awfully familiar to her. In the air the strong scent of dark magic lingered; however, it seemed that a there was a cloaked barrier present, in the mix, that tried to veil any traces of the damned thing.

It didn't matter to May if there was any dark magic present in the air, but it seemed rather strange that someone was forcefully trying to cover dark magic with a barrier that had a mix of positive magic. Analysing the magic carefully, she felt that the blackish-purplish vibes coming from it could easily exceed her own power at maximum level.

The brunette knew for a fact that were was something wrong at the moment. Magic like this -specifically dark magic- shouldn't have been recognised by May, and that too at this power. It felt normal, and that was the problem.

It shouldn't have...

May racked her brains for some possible answers, but the only thing that came to her mind was that it was possible that someone she knew with this amount of power was present. The visitor...he or she, was that person someone to be beckoned with?

'Don't come up with your own assumptions just yet, at least get into the room and show your face' her conscience lectured in an almost annoyed tone. Sure she could do that, but her conclusion for this wasn't wrong, and May knew it. No-one could just automatically sense such danger, power or threat easily, so her ruling it off as her imagination was not an option.

Anyways, she was probably keeping everyone waiting by just standing there looking curious. May mentally face-palmed herself when she realised that she had been standing in the same spot for many minutes trying to look for something not many could easily see, and if anyone were to pass her, she would just look very... weird with her concentrated look plastered across her face.

May definitely wasn't going to ignore it completely, but for now, she'd let the case rest and maybe she'd look into this in further detail when it was needed.

Moving deeper into the room, May listened out for any noises, and the nearer she got, the more audible a few muffled voices were. She was just able to make out some words, and judging by the quietness of the area, a very serious talk had made its way onto scene which only meant one thing: the visitor had arrived, and she was possibly a tiny bit late.

Crap.

How was she going to cover this up?

* * *

><p>"Well sir, I still don't understand why you specifically told Victoria to tell May specifically to come here, since you're meeting is aimed towards me... but by any chance are you acquainted to the girl?" Allen asked curiously. It was quite weird that the first thing the visitor asked for when arriving after a long tiring journey was whether he could meet Maybelle Maple which of course irked him. Didn't the man have business with the Academy? So, why was he inquiring about the spy?<p>

"You could say it's something like that?" the mans voice spoke out in bold authority whilst giving a sly, but concealed smirk when he heard faint footsteps come closer and closer. She was here, and finally after their last greeting from a few months ago it was time to meet her, but in a different form.

Slowly, he moved his gaze from the side May was coming from, and scanned through the papers in his left palm intently. "So going back to what I came here for Allen, judging from how the students are doing now, if they continue at the same pace in their upcoming years... then there's no need to worry about coming within the top 10 when challenging other schools during the finals. The chances of making it in general are above 78%, so why is this needed?"

Averting his gaze, Allen spoke out "It's just that... the Academy doesn't only have education to worry about, because of some circumstances, but I just wanted to ask if the students that are receiving all their exam preparation now -9A1 to 9G1- if they were to face with some problems with troublesome people... what would the percentage be then?"

'I guess he's talking about those idiots after us' the man thought, and before he could give away an answer he heard the footsteps - now stomps- halt. Giving a painfully slow glance to where the horrendous sounds were coming from he inwardly smirked when he came face to face with her; Maybelle Maple, or should he say Sapphire?

Stopping their conversation short, Allen had remembered that the visitor had wanted to have a word with May to begin with, so he stood up, gave May a look that suggested that she'd have to be good with him and reveal nothing that would put them in a bad position, and with that he fled to the door.

Growls were emitted from her clenched teeth when she saw the so-called visitor. May knew he was coming sometime this week, but this was just too early as well as sudden. What business did her leader -Eagle Hawk- have here?

"Ah I guess by the irritated expression presented on your face, you've probably recognised me, haven't you May?" he chuckled. His disguise was pretty good; however, because he gave away one key thing about his physical appearance that was a dead give away, it wasn't a surprise she could instantly identify the visitor from a mile away.

"How couldn't I, your eye colour is a bad give away" May stated accusingly pointing a slender digit to his eye. Sure other people had the same eye colour as him, but there was just something specifically about his eyes that made her recognise him. Perhaps it was the hidden mysterious vibe that lurked within them, or the way they randomly flashed at times due to anger. She just didn't know!

"But... why are you-"

"Dressed like this?" he interrupted. Examining his figure, May noticed that his age in contrast to his appearance were pretty much different. In his original look, his age appeared to be around 29, but now... he looked much older.

His once slimmed body seemed to have earned a few pounds, but not enough to look like a beer belly. The outline of his face seemed to have broadened, and the hairs on his head showed signs of aging. To sum it up, he looked like a completely different person to what she was used to.

"I've only done this, so I could check up on you without getting caught, and I've got important matters to tend in this school" Eagle Hawk said, and May noted down that when he told her that his eyes went more darker. 'These matters' probably had nothing to do with her, so she didn't do any further investigation.

"I just wanted to check that you're doing well May, and I wanted to tell you that you will probably see more of me around in lessons of yours and around the building, so don't try to converse with me... act like we're complete strangers" Eagle Hawk said his tone serious along with his look, "Also, if it's absolutely necessary for you to speak to me, just remember the name I'll be using here is Eamon Hastil, so Mr Hastil to you!"

Nodding her head rapidly, May couldn't help but ask herself why many people from HQ were here! It felt awfully suspicious, so it couldn't have just been regarding the Dark Speeds, but then what was happening? He did mention that he had some business, but what was so special about it, because he wouldn't have hid it from her!

"I'll be leaving first Mr Hastil, so you can continue with what you were discussing with Principle Allen" May said in a professional tone before she dashed for the door, and opened it to reveal a curious Allen. Before he could ask her any questions, May interrupted him.

"Mr Hastil is waiting for you, and about what we were just talking about... it's nothing serious or interesting, so... yeah I'll go back to my dorm"

* * *

><p>"Was I really talking with him for that long?" May questioned to herself when she saw that it was nearly lunch, so she wasted a whole period talking with Eagle Hawk over nothing, how great! What even was the point of that? His presence wasn't exactly thrilling, but because he was here, it meant she could no longer properly socialise with other students without getting the 'looks' from his about her slacking off on her job.<p>

"Wait to go mess things up for me, now I have to be cautious of you, and I have to act like -shudders- a bank faced person with no social life" May muttered aggravated. Just when she was about to experience a -sort of- normal life outside her mission, Eagle Hawk had to come and ruin it. He probably came here after knowing she had practically done ever-so little work.

Never mind that, now May had to tell Vicky an 'important' person was here to keep tabs on them.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Victoria moaned banging her head against the table. This certainly wasn't good at all! Now coming here, Eagle Hawk would have quite the idea to how much of a poor job she was doing at this moment, and how much she was bringing May down with her.<p>

"No, unfortunately I'm not! I just met him a few minutes back, and since you haven't met him I'll tell you his identity goes by the name of Mr Hastil... weirdest name i've heard to be honest, but never mind that just be aware that we'll probably see more of him around, but we cannot converse with him unless it's a desperate situation" May briefly explained, and Victoria was sure she felt May's voice quiver a little at the end.

Looking at her now, she looked neutral yet inside of her she felt frustrated, hurt and disappointed. Victoria had a slight idea, but she didn't know whether it was appropriate to address it at the moment, because of all the depressing vibes May was giving off; however, either way Victoria was bound to say it, so why not now?

"You're taking this situation awfully well considering EH is your very own father, May. I'm guessing this s probably because you've been brought up to endure these sort of battles, right?" Victoria said before stopping to give a small smile to reassure May that Eagle Hawk did care, but he was just like her in a way.

Both parties had a terrible case of being workaholics, and didn't pay attention nor any heed to others around them unless they had no work set out for them, but that didn't mean they neglected their loved ones, it was just that their family, friends and so on had to have some understanding regarding their work.

Spies have time, but there's a limit to how much they have to family and themselves. Being acknowledged more as a worker rather than a daughter - well adoptive daughter- surely disheartened May, but when Eagle Hawk and May did have some family time it was definitely precious.

"Anyways, I've just realised that we have too much back up from HQ... there's a possibility that we, HQ, aren't the only ones here, I'm definite. If this wasn't the case a head commander from HQ wouldn't have randomly come here just for a simple check up, there's more to this"

May perked her eyebrow up, there were more of them? How big of a mission was this if there were others involved, and why hadn't she caught news of such an important thing? There was seriously something wrong with this mission. Not being able to know who was on your side, not knowing why others participated in this mission, and not being able to recognise anyone from HQ.

Normally, anyone from HQ was easy to identify, but it seemed that wasn't the case in the academy. Many spies camouflaged themselves well, so May started to wonder whether Dark Speeds did the same.

"Snap out of it, May!" A singular finger came in contact with the brunette's forehead that sent her right away from her thread of thoughts.

"I've got something else that I've found out from the database, and I coincidentally ended up finding some hidden information about Drew Hayden...but I think I should check over it, and I'll get back to you later with it, because something doesn't add up. I think someone's deliberately tampered with some of his information, or it might be the case that he needs a thorough interrogation"

Drew...

"Okay, just get back to me as quickly as possible, right now I need to do something"

* * *

><p>"Oh god, not again... they're at it, and this time both of them are serious"<p>

"Don't be naïve Jay, they're not going to kill each other"

"Tessa, _you don't be so naïve_, look at Skyler. Her eyes only darken when she has the intention to cause tremendous amounts of harm with that dangerous fire power of hers. And Misty isn't any push over either, she loses her temper easily too"

Murderous auras devoured the cafeteria's upper floor where a few metres away two females stood breathless with their respective power in their hands. Misty had an aqua ball in her right palm and a turquoise weapon gripped on her left. Ember fierce scorching flames flared outwards from both palms of a very out of control Skyler.

The areas surrounding them weren't rainbows and lollypops either. Tabled and chairs drowned in water with blood stained over them, glass lay shattered on the floor, traces of burnt marks unattractively decorated every inch of the upper floor and little miniature fires addressed the floors with some dull smoke accompanying it. This was just too extreme.

Charging at one another, both girls unleashed their stored power forwards thrusting their arms and controlling the flow of their power. Slowly, both their powers intensified until both blended into each other to create a colour with the merged colours of blue and orange. Neither side chose to give up, so in result of that when they had overused their magic, and explosion was set into the upper floor causing both girls to crash back into the only stable parts of the walls.

"Damn, looks like Dawn was caught within this too"

lying unconscious a few metres away from all the destruction was a blunette whose forehead held fresh blood that gradually slipped from her head to her neck with a dark red colour. Some bruises had also surfaced over parts of flesh that had a painful dark blue and purple touch. If anyone were to analyse the situation right now, they would've easily come to a conclusion that Dawn had hit her head against the steal poles that held the transparent glass together when the intense battle was still happening.

'There is a time and a place to mess about and settle disputes, but this isn't it' Drew thought with a shake of his head as he disposed of his lunch in a trashcan that was beaten up senseless due to these irresponsible girls. Going towards all the unconscious girls, he knelt down and grabbed Skyler's hand before he pulled her all the way up, put a spell on her that would allow he to use her body whilst unconscious, and left to assist Skyler in her room.

Soon after, Dawn and Misty were tended to when Ash, Gary and Paul soon found them sprawled on the floors in the cafeteria. It wasn't exactly hard to find them either since many students had already found some juicy gossip to last them for the day.

"This wasn't supposed to happen"

* * *

><p>"Misty Waterflower and Skyler Vantra is it? I see. I already knew they would have some disputes because of the past, but I see they're carrying on their legacy. What really concerns me though is that Sapphire and Vicky haven't stopped these two" Mr Hastil said through his receiver as he heard much of what had just happened a few moments ago.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm late" May muttered to herself when she found the hell-wreck the cafeteria had come to be. Parts of the cafeteria -as she spoke- started to crumble off until there was nothing left on the upper level, many of the resources used, destroyed to bits, and everything just seemed out of order.<p>

Knowing something bad was going to happen, she rushed there immediately just to find an abandoned lunch place that many had already fled from. Just moments ago, May had sensed seriously dangerous powers that were being put into action, and as proof, the lunch place was enough to know that someone who should not be beckoned with was here.

'From a normal sense of things, only the Electric Falcons and Royal Dragons have enough power to cause havoc like this, but this is simply unacceptable... you can fight, but using powers is just going to extremes'

"I should report this to Allen"

* * *

><p>'What can I do about this mishap that will without a doubt put a dent in the academy's high reputation? I'm already certain due to the strict rules of the ACP, they will face punishment like no other' Allen thought pacing back and forth aimlessly in tension. Just now from his crystal ball had he witnessed such an unsettling sight: the elemental fight between Misty and Skyler.<p>

The least of his worries right now was his well groomed precious, and not to mention unique cafeteria that would now need to be redone as it was a complete wreck after today; however, that wasn't really a problem as he had considered an upgrade for the schools building within the holidays that were soon to come. But the mess created that couldn't be undone alone showed how strong the students were in the ranks assigned to them.

"I told you!" a taunting vice spoke out "Those two aren't doing their jobs right, can't you see the situation has gone out of hand ever since they've arrived here. If this continues, the academy will be frown upon, and many people - species like us from the public- will only see negative thoughts and backlash it. If only you let me do this mission alone... then you'll see I'd do a better job" Aria muttered thoughtfully slumped against a chair.

"I understand your concern regarding this matter Aria, but I think you're speaking from your so-called rivalry here. You have a strong hatred towards May, because of her position. I think you need to stick to what you're assigned to and let them handle their own situations. If you still have any objections, please direct them to your commander. Not me"

Feeling highly irritated because Allen wasn't considering her point of view, Aria stood up, narrowed her eyes before letting her mind speak for her. "I see what you're trying to tell me, but haven't you noticed -or are you to blind to see- that ever since your so-called expert spies have arrived here, nothing about this situation has gotten any better... in fact they are creating most of LaRousse Trance Academy's problems. Everything was fine before _they _came here"

"Aria, I have many serious matters to tend, so please, before you raise my anger dismiss yourself from here and perform your duty"

* * *

><p>"So it seems Skyler and Misty are just having some problems with tiredness after using up most of their energy, so they're prescribed with some energy boosting vitamins that need to be taken every five hours" Nurse Joy said placing the prescription receipt on her desk, but suddenly her eased expression faltered. "However... for Dawn, being caught up in the blast, it seems she's suffering from a deep concussion. From the medical test done, it looks like she banged her head against something that triggered this. Unfortunately, that isn't the only problem... she's in need of a donor too from the vast loss of blood"<p>

"Furthermore, her blood is quite rare, being a B-, we've issued a search throughout other academies, so hopefully we'll receive word once someone matches the results sent out to them as no one from this Academy has anything compatible"

'There's something else worrying about this girl, she seems to be stuck in something. A Dark Swirl Nightmare... it couldn't be, could it?' Mr Hastil questioned scrutinising his gaze on the unconscious girl. Looking back at the fight scene from before, there wasn't a sign of the Dark Speeds, so how did she become infected with their poisoned spell?

This was something that was surely going to be looked into...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh gosh, I rushed this didn't I? <em>**

**_Honestly, I've been gone for a while from Fanfiction, because personal life and random shiz got in the way of things. But because I'm on my holidays expect a few updates from me :)_**

**_Any questions, then like always leave them in your reviews or PM me. If you have anything to criticise, then go right ahead. I feel like my writing style had gone a little down the hills lately, so it would be really helpful if anyone would give some feedback. Other than that, nothing else to say... oh HAVE A GREAT SUMMER HOLDAY! :)_**

**_Sapphire :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12 - Medicine Trouble~**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <span>Disclaimed<span>_

* * *

><p>"Out of all people, why do I have to do this with you?" an unenthusiastic voice growled out whilst giving occasional side glances at the moron he had to associate himself with. Paul had never understood in the first place why a top class pupil like himself had to do a quick job with an idiot like Ash. All he knew was the one minute Nurse Joy assigned him a simple task, and out of nowhere the happy-go-lucky voice of Ash's suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with a chocolate filled muffin that he had just taken a bite out of.<p>

Also with this task it didn't help that the weather wasn't exactly worthy of being walked in. LaRousse hadn't been known to have harsh weather enough to soak a person through; however, today it seemed like this was the case. Not even a little chunk of blue sky was anywhere in sight, the misery type of mood abruptly took over as soon as the greyish clouds descended over the skies proclaiming bad weather for everyone which had a possibility of worsening.

Their footsteps paced forward through the gloomy weather, and both teens looked through the current area they were in to find their destination. The chemist, a place a certain purple haired teen wasn't looking forward to. Remembering previous visits to such places, made Paul recall the intoxicating dreadful smells from medication which almost made him puke from memory.

Within a few minutes of scavenging, they had arrived in a street filled wit shops that were all made for different purposes, but neither teens had an interest in shopping at the moment in bright, colourful advertised stores instead they needed to find the chemist. Although, it seemed that there were far too many chemists on the same street. Why on earth did LTA need approximately eight chemists?

"What does it say on the piece of paper Nurse Joy gave you?" Paul questioned.

Rummaging through his pockets, Ash sought for the little crumpled paper at the bottom of his pockets. In moments, it was brought to the surface a little torn, but it didn't erase any of the typed words. With a brightened look on his face, the raven haired teen opened the paper to reveal a few words.

"It says that we should go to chemist +7 and receive a medical herb called the PLDS, and after that we have to go back to Nurse Joy so she can make use of the medical properties for Dawn" Ash muttered scanning all the important information of the sheet of paper. Looking around the area, Ash tried to search for a matching description of the chemist which he eventually discovered.

"I think it's that one" he said uneasily from the distance as he pointed his index finger towards the sign, but something about that certain chemist gave him some doubt. Was he sure it was the right one? No mistaking it Chemist +7.

Paul followed Ash's finger, to only twitch his eyebrow. This wasn't the chemist.

"Are you sure it's Chemist +7?" Paul asked, just to stay on the safe side.

"Positive, it says it right here!" Ash said, and ended up shoving the paper too close to the short-tempered Paul. A glare emitted from his face, before a low growl accompanied the menacing look which almost made Ash withdraw his arms in fright.

"I can see perfectly fine from a distance, Ketchum" Paul muttered darkly his eyes flickering with a tinge of grey. Seeing the frightening aura Paul suddenly possessed, Ash gulped down a breath before nodding his head vigorously and averting his gaze for the unpromising expression.

After that a deadly silence devoured the airs of LaRousse, and Paul had stormed off to the destination in haste to cool his anger down before someone were to end up injured. But just because he knew of Ash's lousy sense of direction, he hadn't moved too fast, and had kept his gaze fixed on the boy as they both headed in the same direction.

'Like I need him to become lost' Paul thought then stopped awaiting for Ash to catch up.

"When we get to the chemist, no fooling around. Just get the supplies from the counter, sign the document and leave... understood?"

"Yep"

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at how different they all are" Ash said in surprised. LaRousse didn't have typical chemists that lacked colour and interior designs, and he could easily tell that by looking at the complex decorations everywhere around that area. Ash may have seemed to enjoy the view, but it wasn't the same case for Paul who would have argued with the area being too bright for his taste.<p>

Stopping at Chemist +7 almost made them cringe. Decorations were just too overly girly, and creepy to even be considered chemist material. The windows were a transparent purple that gave off the slightest periwinkle colour with an unknown source of light. Medication displayed the front areas in bunches. From outside the entrance, lights flickered constantly giving off an unsettling atmosphere.

What insane person thought anyone would enter such a place?

Although Ash seemed reluctant to even take another step, calmly, Paul opened the heavy glass doors to Chemist +7, and like he imagined some indecent revolting perfume had taken over his senses in an instant. It had the smells of nail polish, bleach and cheese combined. If anyone could bear such a smell, well then bravo, because Paul's nose was on the brink of death.

Whilst signalling his hand to Ash, Paul had used the other to cover his nose. Finding himself hesitant to come in after Paul's weird reaction, Ash looked back at the display from inside and breathed out. What were the chances that he would encounter something more out-of-place than those distasteful decorations? Paul who now had the intention to strangle someone, gave Ash a glare.

"If you have no intention of coming, then give me the list so I can get the medicines and get out of this place" he growled out. Seeing the intense look on Paul's face was enough for Ash to quickly follow in without hesitation, after all he wasn't in the mood to test his patience to the max. But what a decision he regretted, now he understood why Paul had a sudden foul mood and a hand covered across his face: the smell.

Wincing from inhaling such a thing, Ash followed mute with a slap of a palm to his face. How could someone who entered this place even endure a gruesome foul odour like this? Utterly atrocious!

"What is this smell? Death?" he asked in a muffled voice. For once, even Paul who didn't like agreeing with Ash just had to nod his head. Never had he ever let his precious nose go through this pain, the exposure of the odour of hell. A perfume or air freshener, hopefully neither, had to be deemed as illegal to anything alive, and the container of the atrocious smell should have something like "KILLING PEOPLE SINCE XXX" in bold capitals.

Now the minute they had made their presence clear, it seemed the entire shop had been awakened from a deep slumber. One of the doors from the chemist had opened up with a creaking sound accompanied with it, and around the same area, spotlights suddenly sprung alive with magenta colours. In some kind of rhythm, each light wither went completely off, flickered or dulled down and rose up after a few seconds. But, it was enough to make both boys notice that something was off.

"Paul, do you think anyone or anything is here?" Ash whispered as his frantic eyes looked for anything alive that could have caused something so absurd. Come to think of it, where was the chemist keeper? Shouldn't he or she make their presence noticeable? Was this person trying to make their place seem mysterious, or better yet did they not want any customers?

'I'm probably just over-thinking this' Ash thought with a shrug of his shoulders, but just for safe measures he decided to keep his guard up. And if anything were to randomly attack him, bam electric fry mode.

From all the places Paul had visited in his lifetime, he had to say this was the most revolting place a person could visit. It wasn't because this was a chemist; it was obviously because normal people wouldn't have found it right to find cactuses and rodeo related ornaments on shelves when clearly this was a place of health. Anyway, strolling along the carpeted area, both boys had a few questions in mind.

Where is the person who runs this place?

And for starters, where was the counter amongst all the medication areas.

* * *

><p>Hearing a sudden soothing chime ring through her lounge, an amethyst eyed woman's lips curled upwards to form a really terrifying grin. Finally, after two long years of waiting for customers, she had felt relieved. Honestly, the woman had just felt overjoyed from the presence of two strangers from the Academy itself. Slowly, she dropped her wine glass to the transparent table spilling some of its rich content, but she didn't care! Sparkles invaded her pupils. It was time, time to introduce herself.<p>

"Let me give them a welcoming, a welcoming they will never forget." she purred out before her legs that rested her couch found themselves moving along the purple tiles in an almost hurried manner. With that, the female swayed her slim figure dressed in unusual purple clothing, and opened the staff door open to reveal a few customers that were unknown of the bright puff ball.

They were in for a fright... the worst nightmare of all chemists -Hayley- was active from her sleep and ready for some delicious looking prey!

* * *

><p>Dark Swirl Nightmare: A forbidden magic used by the Dark Speeds. Usually this type of magic comes in three stages. Firstly, the victim will find themselves seeing illusions some of the past, present, and future. Unfortunately perhaps because of their magic, (advanced or weak) illusions can be altered meaning if someone were to have weak powers they have more chance of seeing false illusions in comparison to stronger magic. The second stage to this is feeling controlled by the darkness. Users will often be unstable mentally which can result in violence, and most likely will end up harming themselves along with others, because of the dark influence. Finally, if they DSN has not been treated within a matter of 7 days then the victim will lose themselves to the darkness forever, and the result is either being a sacrifice to the evil or completely perishing from the Earth's atmosphere.<p>

"If this is the case, Dawn's in danger... I'll have to keep an eye on the blunette when she awakens, and _he'll _have to be summoned" Mr Hastil said, but judging from the CCTV no-one ad approached her other than her friends, so it either meant that Dawn has a traitor within her friendship group, or she had directly come in contact with a Dark Speed recently" _Or maybe the CCTV's been tampered with._

Damn it!

All these scenarios played within his head, but it seemed nothing would add together. How did Dawn come in contact with a Dark Speed when the premises of the whole Academy -even outside places- had tight security?

'It has to be a person who has premium access to all the software and knows the buildings blueprints inside out, so... someone who has a position here could be working for them in secret'

Dark Speeds targeted people with power, but there was just something odd with the target being Dawn Berlitz. Sure she had power; however, there were many better suited people that the Dark Speeds could have used as a weapon. The problem with Dawn's power -being able to control ice and use it to attack others- was that she had only mastered the basics, being able to attack with it. She hadn't learnt how to use it as a defence, use it to distract enemies nor use the ice to mould objects to create weapons. So Eagle Hawk had to question the use of Dawn being targeted.

'Just who the hell are they, and what's their purpose aside from the draining power? We have a mole in this Academy, and i better find who it is'

* * *

><p>"Yes... yes...okay" Allen muttered on his telephone. Already, not even an hour into the incident, had it been reported to the higher-ups. He knew they would be here soon; however, although they had been specifically known for dealing with incidents as such, it was very surprising that these specialists had actually informed him of their knowledge. Because as he had recalled, they would immediately know, but no action would have been taken in place so soon, and the school wouldn't have been informed about them knowing. It was never like this...<p>

After that call, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves down. When he had gradually loosened up, thanks to the little sips of soothing tea, Allen stared at his telephone for a few minutes before punching in some digits. It was very rare that he had actually used his telephone, but the matters were just so complex that other than this, he couldn't search for other methods to make the situation any better.

"Every member of staff on the premises must be updated with school news, so I've just recently received a call from APU which is surprising as they never use any methods to contact. So onto my main point, ALL staff are to make sure that no student is lacking behaviour wise within these two last terms. If they are, please use any method possible which will make them obedient. I'm sure you've already heard the Royal Dragon fiasco, and after seeing how we've always let them off with minor fights, I think it's about time for some discipline"

'Time to sort those pesky Royal Dragons, but before that I need to know what's going on around here' Allen thought before heading to the globe.

* * *

><p>Crunching her face up, Misty brought her hand to her forehead in hopes to ease the severe pain that stung her forehead. Delicately, she massaged the root of the pain backwards and forwards until slowly she felt the irritation lessen to her liking. She gave a deep breath out when she remembered the event that was responsible for her current state. <em>Skyler. <em>

The cocky little fire user.

"Ah you're finally awake Miss Waterflower" a relieved female voice spoke with a hint of fatigue. Come to think of it, what happened after that blast? Misty pondered in her thoughts for a moment and adjusted her eyes to the rooms brightness. White ceilings, walls and the faint smell of hospital only meant one thing. The red-head had been registered to the Academy's Infirmary, and that voice was Nurse Joy...

"Okay I'll let you rest for a few minutes, before i check your condition, it seems like you're still a little confused judging from your expression" Nurse Joy muttered whilst bringing a clipboard and a pen.

'I must have used up most of my energy' the red-head thought. Not even a single part of her body obeyed her request to move, it was as if her body had a mind of it's own. Laying there on the bed, Misty had realised that not only did she ache all over, but every inch of her was numb. Just how bad of a position was she in? And with her position, she silently sent a few prayers of curses towards the fire caster hoping that she was in a similar -almost paralysed- state.

"Miss Waterflower, if you're in your conscious can i start explaining some matters to you as well as asking you a few questions?" Nurse Joy asked with an uneasy look plastered upon her face. Instantly, Misty knew from the air surrounding them that she would have to retell her side of the story to a member of staff regardless of their profession within the Academy.

Hesitantly, she shook her head indicating her answer. And when she had, Nurse Joy had helped Misty feel comfortable in her space by pulling her up to a sitting position. "Okay first thing I need to say is that thankfully you escaped being terribly injured, and the only problems with you right now is possibly tiredness... if anything else happens due to a delay in your body, you have to immediately inform someone. So for now, all you have to do to ensure you're healthy is to take the vitamins prescribed to you" Nurse Joy said with a small smile added to her face.

But then remembering the most significant matter she needed to go through with, her bright smile dulled down. A clear of her throat was heard and a slight frown descended onto her face. "Onto something important Miss Waterflower, all adults here have been informed about the mishap that has happened because of you and Skyler, and normally we would have you in isolation right now, but first we need to go through the cause of this. Because from my sources, if this was over something pity, then I'm afraid the punishment for this will overwhelm you both"

"Both?"

"Since both parties caused damage to the school site and had no intention about caring for their surroundings, people or each other, the principle has had no other option but to punish both students equally" Nurse Joy explained.

Grabbing a pen and a clipboard with a few sheets of paper, Nurse Joy fixed her gaze on the paper and pin pointed the area that was related to the victim. Scrolling down from witness statement, to notes from CCTV footage, Nurse Joy had finally found 'Victim's response'. Returning to face Misty, she gave her most professional interrogation face, and spoke in a voice full of authority.

"Misty Waterflower, from the incident that had just recently occurred between both Royal Dragons, I would like to hear your side of this story"

Giving a gulp, and avoiding eye contact Misty explained the cause.

"Well, it happened over a period of time until this date. So..."

* * *

><p>Hearing a faint childish shriek ring in his ears, Ash turned to face Paul and gave him a peculiar stare. "Paul, did you hear that?" Ash whispered feeling a random cold feeling run up his spine. Soon enough the lightning user began to hear the same freaky shriek that echoed through the chemist, and now he was definite that he wasn't just hearing things.<p>

"Hm" Paul grunted, giving a slight nod of his head. Camouflaging themselves within the shelves with some medicines as weapons, Paul and Ash tried locating the ear-piercing scream that had made their movements seem so alert.

Slowly it seemed that a voice had emerged into the room babbling onto some nonsense that neither were interested in "Hello boy-toys, where are you? I have to welcome you to - my chemist- Hayley's chemist!" the womanly voice -terribly- sung out. Hoping he'd not get caught, Ash had gently took a medical book from the shelf and peeked through using his brown eyes towards the irritating sing-song voice.

Seeing that she was facing with her back to him, Ash gave a silent thank you to the lords above as he was thankful of not getting captured by the crazy lady. Crazy? oh he could tell that clearly. What woman clothed themselves in a purple long-sleeved cactus playsuit, purple hair that styled into a high ponytail, purple stilettoes and held some unknown gadget -of course purple coloured- that she was now using.

It was either international purple day or there was some weird dress code for uniform.

'What's she doing?'

One large antenna rose from the remote shaped device, and hovering around the area, the chemist keeper moved it in all directions until a squeaky beep was heard loud and clear. "Oh I know you're here kiddies... just come on out and we can talk and play" the woman whined before her tone tremendously changed into something somewhat deeper "Or I'll make sure you won't be leaving, until playtime is complete"

Widening his eyes a little, Ash yet again turned to the silent purple-haired teen who almost looked like he was holding onto something he didn't want to... maybe regret. Sooner or later, the cactus woman would end up finding their hiding spot. Should they switch their places? Should they leave? Or, would confrontation be the key? Giving a quick glance back to Ash, Paul battled with his inner conscious.

'Although she doesn't look safe, you can always use your power to escape if anything happens. Plus Ash can electrify her and you can blow her away, and there, escape route open!' That sounded like a decent plan.

"Let's just get the supplies and go" Paul mumbled. Unfortunately, he didn't know that revealing himself to the predator was a mistake, a big mistake. Moving all the shelves rammed with books, Paul cautiously went to the lady, but kept in mind that he should keep approximately 3 meres away from her reach just for safe measure. Reluctantly, Ash found himself following mute. Well he couldn't do anything else, because he hadn't a clue of what he should do In such a situation.

"Lady, we need these" Paul mumbled and as he did, the look of disgust surely wasn't concealed. What kind of look was that wacko lady giving him? With her lips puckered up in the shape of a pout and her fake eyelashes constantly batted, there was no way on earth he could hide his expression,

"Mhm what do we have here? Some really appealing boy-toys," Hayley purred out in a really cringe-worthy tone. "So, what do you need?" she asked flirtatiously twirling her hair with a single index finger.

Unaffected by the freak, Paul gave a look to Ash meaning give-her-the-piece-of-paper look, and within a few seconds Ash thrusted over the sheet in his captive to the Chemist Owner who took a break from her unattractive glances, and turned her face neutral as she read the contents of the paper.

"Ah," she said with a very obvious disheartened look "So you've come to this chemist in hopes of retrieving the registered medications. My shop only specialised in items that boost health or certain aspects of ones stats, I'm afraid I do not supply any of these" Hayley said settling into her calm side whilst pouting. After realisation hit her that both teens would leave her shop within minutes, she had tried planning a way to prevent their escape.

"Okay, we're really sorry for bothering you and your, erm, shop. I guess we will be on our way back to the Academy" Ash said giving a sheepish look and took a few steps backwards near the exit. With a grunt, and a last glance at the saddened figure, Paul haltingly walked to the exit.

Suddenly, light sobs filled the silent atmosphere making both males reluctantly stop dead in their tracks. If there was one thing boys couldn't escape, it would be the whimpering of a female. Neither knew how to stop such behaviour; however, they sure knew they were the cause of it. Feeling that they could easily move their way out of the guilt they were feeling, both tried to move. But somehow they found themselves immobilised.

'What's wrong with my body?' Ash thought inwardly panicking.

'Why can't i move?' Paul thought. Already he knew that the key cause of their temporary immobilisation had the Hayley woman's name written all over it. Maybe she had used some kind of powder on them, or perhaps that was apart of her power.

* * *

><p>The weeps of sadness closed up on them and before they knew it a very scary Hayley was at the entrance to her Chemist shop. Her bangs covered her face, her purple coated lips trembled next thing you know her voice came out like venom.<p>

"Hahhhaaaa where do ya think your going?. playtime is just beginning!" she said and bursted out into a fit of giggles that echoed her shops. At this moment Paul and Ash seriously wanted to escape and as soon as they both regained their movement, both instantly rushed for the door which surprisingly got blocked by purple dolls with a scary aura.

They were like miniature Hayley's and they were holding purple dye that was being consumed into their bodies. This surely didn't look good at all!.

"FIRE" Hayley yelled with a childish rage stomping her foot up and down and with that the torture began...

* * *

><p>"So, this is what it's about" Nurse Joy softly muttered. Not once had she thought such a trivial matter could turn things into a toxic relationship between both females. Although, the pink-haired lady had a variety of questions to ask regarding the matter, she felt that it would be best for her to not inquire further. This was probable because she realised how tense and reluctant Misty seemed to recalling her past with the fire user.<p>

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this, but I guess I feel a little better knowing you're not giving the reaction I was expecting... since my family and hers gave the disappointment, betrayal and 'you should be disowned' look" the red-head said as she twisted her white duvet sheets. Remembering the reason as to why she was sent here to the academy, made a grim look appear upon her already troubled face.

Seeing that Misty felt discomfort when mentioning the topic, Nurse joy tried distracting the girl from her memories. "But, getting to the main point of this whole session," she paused and tried to make whatever words she had to utter seem extremely appealing "Coming from Principal Allen, staff have come to an agreement that you and Skyler will have to spend some 'quality' time together, and sort out your differences"

"You might be able to fool the rest of the schools population about your past, but Allen was quick to pick up that there was some past and bad blood between you and Skyler before you entered the Academy. To be truthful, Allen was going to sort this problem out faster; although, at the time he assumed it would only take time to sort out the grudge you both held against each other. However, I guess he was wrong. As I was saying for a week, you and Skyler will be in lockdown with each other..."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Covered in sparkles, decorated in purplish paint and other vile crafts like sticky cobwebs, Ash and Paul hurriedly stormed out of the store leaving a long trail purple footprints and Ash's big palm print on the door. Both only had bad things to say about their journey, and neither had any plans on returning to the ratchet place. Finding a so-called nurse that looked almost like the girlish version of Harley that was just more coo-coo than him, like who would even want to imagine the outcome of going back for a round two? That's right: no-one in their right mind!<p>

Regaining his breath, a pout graced Ash's face whilst a seriously outraged look formed on Pauls. Forgetting the fact that their male pride was on the line if anyone even caught a glimpse of their current state, both openly showed their complaints.

"We came all the way here for medication, and we end up meeting a nurse who gave us a rough time, wasted our time and makes us look like her ragged dolls" _Spectacular. _Of course this was normal! Not. Scowling, and making animal noises which on it's own was enough to be labelled as insane, Paul slumped back on a nearby concrete brick-red wall. Ruffling his hair up in agitation, Paul tried to figure out how exactly they ended up in the -most definite- wrong chemist. Why would Nurse Joy torture them, and strip them of their male-pride all for this? It made no sense!

Seeing as though he wasn't achieving anything other than a big case of headache, Paul flung the thought into the depths of his mind, and called it a day. If they couldn't obtain the medication, the so be it. Next time, Nurse Joy should have made her instructions clearer so that they didn't have to suffer the grief. Giving a shrug, and a signal to Ash to go back, they were well on their way.

Gladly out of this horrid nightmare, the weather had cleared up. Gusts of winds slashed the air, and a raging warm sun covered the blue skies instead of the previous despaired weather.

"I'll be there later, I'm going to go find something to eat" Ash said when he realised he had run out of his light snacks consisting of donuts, breadsticks and muffins. Lucky for him, there was a little stall dedicated to pastries and other crispy foods, so stopping there would easily satisfy his barely there hunger. A nod of acknowledment was given, before Ash parted his way with Paul.

* * *

><p>"That would be £5.50 please" the cashier stated as she gave over the piping hot items in a paper wrapped bag. Rummaging through his pockets, Ash searched for some change to hand over to the lady. Pulling out a few coins, he passed them over to the cashier to pay off for his pastries. She smiled whilst handing him back the extra, before muttering a polite "Thank you, please come again"<p>

Heading back to the Academy, Ash chewed down on the last bits of his snack, wiped his mouth of any crumbs sitting on the edge of him mouth, and looked for a nearby bin in which his wrappers and extra baggage could be dispersed. From the corner of his eyes, a bright red bin peeped out near a wall. Ash crossed the road to get there casually, before he chucked in everything he didn't need.

"I don't think I'll need this either anymore, well i don't think i do" Ash said looking at the receipt he was given which contained the items Dawn needed for recovery. Staring at the paper, he debatedon whether he should bin it or give it back. Ultimately, he was going to say sayonara to it; although, he felt like it would be of some use to him. However, realisation hit to him after minutes of staring at it, there was something on top of the number 7 which looked like a darkish brown.

'Don't tell me...'

Rubbing it ever so gently, he saw that this dark brown was still fresh as he could see from the bigger smudge created. Scrutinising the number, he tightly shut his eyes and made a regretful face. All this mayhem was his fault.

Stupid donut.

'_Chemist +1'._

Groaning Ash, facepalmed himself. How could he become this dense? And most imporantly, how could a simple icing cause so much trouble? Now this resulted in him having to go back to the row full of shops. Great.

With a very reluctant sigh, Ash turned around and bolted back to the street where -hopefully- the right chemsit was located. Oh, this was probably the right chemist, supposing that it looked very normal. It showed the traditional colours of red and white as the logo, and other little things like first aid kits, medical euipment and 'nice' medicine like soothers in between two transparent walls. Slowly, Ash opened the door, and a delightful calm chime entered the atmosphere.

Now, this was a real chemist.

Taking an eyeful of his surroundings, it was safe to say this was a normal place to get your necessities from. Immediately, upon entry, a small silver robot guided Ash to the counter where a few ability cards, sweets, painkiller and other things of use were laid out. A warm smile greeted him once they were out of their staff room. Nurse Joy - the one identical to every other one on campus- stationed herself at the counter.

"How may i help you?" she kindly asked. Ash swiftly placed the prescription onto the hands of Nurse Joy who took a glance at the paper. Entering a few numbers and letters onto her nearby computer, she went back to attending Ash.

"It's about time, Nurse Joy sent me this order nearly an hour ago, please wait a few seconds whilst i package your order" Nurse Joy said then went to her storage room where there were a variety of bags labelled. Passing each letter of the alphabet, she ended up on D and pulled out a medium-sized packet coloured blue, looked at whether it was the right one, before bringing it to the front.

Sticking the prescription to the bag, Nurse Joy scanned the item and handed it over to Ash.

"Is your name Ash Ketchum?" She asked, instinctively Ash nodded. Handing him a pen and an A4 sized sheet, she explained that he needed to fill his information in and print his name at the bottom right.

'Finally, done'

* * *

><p>"It doesn't look like anyone is around them" Allen commented as he watched the students from a distance from the globe. Nothing looked suspicious yet, unless watching the children stumble out of shops covered in goo, talks on the past and other 'interesting' things as he's seen was deemed to be bad. That was just them passing through Adolescence.<p>

"Dawn Berlitz...Drew Hayden... Skyler Vantra, there's something i've noticed... but is what I'm noticing my imagination, or is it the truth?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Initiating project: D3struction<em>**

**_Time Period: 3 -5 days_**

**_Targets: Dawn Berlitz and Drew Hayden_**

**_..._**

"Master... yes, I've done everything you've asked for... now it's up to N to put everything into place"

* * *

><p><strong>*Clears throat and reads from flashcards*<strong>

**ThornlessSapphirezCrimsonz4178 will take this time out of her life to apologise to all of her dear reader. I'm extremely sorry for the delay, i wasn't on HIATUS nor was i relaxing at home. Since it's my last year at school, they've set up this whole weird system for Year 11's which -in my opinion- is very time consuming. I've been planning future chapters of Masked Undercover; but, I haven't had the time to write anything decent out. So to all of my readers that have acknowledged this, thank you for staying with me!**

**I will try to update, but it won't be frequent anymore. But i PROMISE you that i won't randomly abandon this story -or any others- and never show my face on Fanfiction ever again. Hopefully, the next chapter will be done by this time next month, so till then stay happy :)**

**PS. Any questions needed answering then leave them in your reviews, and i will get back to you as soon as i can, and PM if you wish :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Forevershine: Okay I've updated :) Just to clarify, Drew has absolutely no connections with the Dark Speeds neither do alot of the characters. And I'm sorry i can't make it obvious, since you know... Dark Speeds are pretty much the mysterious part of this story, and i wouldn't want any of my readers to guess itthem/he/she too early into the story. Aria is in the same team as May, it's just that they go long~ back, so there is something. Aria isn't a Dark Speed. She wasn't sent by Skyler either, the part you're talknig abut is a WHOLE other story. May being adopted will be revealed in future chapter, and finally Sklyer isn't in HQ. Anyways, thank you for your review, i enjoyed reading it and answering your Questions. :)**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks you for your review, and i seriously can't wait to give you more. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)**

**Guest: Thankkk youuu, hope you're enjoying the story so far, and... just updated :)**

**Aureillia: Gosh woman XD how many reviews did you leave? I love all your commentary on my story, and yessss everyone is suspicious... even me XD hehehe not really... i hope not. So anyways hope you like this chapter. :)**

**-Sapphire :D**


End file.
